Chibi Days! Let the random begin!
by 1Zara-Uchiha1
Summary: Where the Akatsuki get hit with a unknown jutsu sending them to another world. Sadly Carmen and Luna have to look after them till they find a way back. Many events happen which drive the Akatsuki to their limits. How will the Head Prefect deal with a group of super S-Ranked Ninja-villains in her house? ALSO NEVER GIVE TOBI SUGAR AND HIDAN A STOVE! Hidan x Oc x Deidara. COMPLETED XD
1. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Chibi Days Episode 1**

Disclaimers! Itachi do it!

Itachi: And why would I do it you idiotic author.

Aww aren't you mean! Now do it damn it!

Itachi: You're just as bad tempered as Hidan.

Why thank you~

Itachi: That wasn't a complement.

Well I toke it as one! Now do the bloody disclaimers before I make you gay to Kisame _**and**_ Hidan in this!

Itachi: *Sigh / shock* 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Now wasn't that so hard~?

Itachi: Yes you idiot author.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong<em>

IT'S HALLOWEEN! It's the time of the year where people mostly adults give us sweets. I love this holiday! It's the only time of the year where I get to where my Akatsuki cloak and rogue leaf ninja head-protector without been dubbed as a mentally ill person by my family.

I normally let my friend, Luna Robinson sleepover on Halloween. She's wearing an Akatsuki cloak too but she's got a rogue rain head-protector instead. She is sleeping over but she's getting all the snacks ready in the kitchen right now.

She's mostly likely trying to decide which type of popcorn to eat. I go for salty not sweet. We have enough sweets. No joke my mum brought about 17 bags of Haribo (Coke ones I love them!) when only 8 little kids live round my area!

We always plan the next day before we go to bed. We can't go Bowling, movies or shopping 'cause 1. I hate bowling. 2. There aren't any good movies out right now. 3. I got no money~ I spent my allowance on the new Naruto game. Sadly I had to kill Deidara… My Favourite Character… (-_-) Luna A.K.A the money freak; I think she's related to Kakuzu… HAS A LOT OF MONEY!

My name is Carmen Smith. Why a boy name? I have no freaking idea. Blame my parents.

_Ding dong_

"I'm coming! Jashin what is with you sugar loving brats?!" I yelled as I swung open my stupid door. It has failed me too many times when I was running away from Luna. I closed it but she always got through it! Maybe that's why Sasuke always glares at trees, tables and the ground!? They won't help him get away from Sakura and Ino!

I scanned the area around me A.K.A my porch.

There was no-body… but a cardboard box; it read '注意して扱うが、これはトリック、ハッピーハロウィーンではありません.' Translate 'Treat with care; this isn't a trick, Happy Halloween.' "Huh?" I said confusedly as I fought back a frown; but I would not ruin my happy holiday. I slowly picked up the box and sighed at how heavy it was.

"Hey Carmen! Who was at the door?!" Luna screamed from the kitchen. I ignored her as I walked into my living room.

I placed the bloody heavy box down on my wooden coffee table as Luna stormed into the living room.

She has dibs on my death. I get her Hikaru and Kaoru (Ouran high school host club pushies.) (I love them! They are soo soft _and_ cute.) plush's when she dies and she gets to be the cause of my death XD. Best. Deal. Ever~!

I soo hope it's quick and painless…

"Did you hear me? I said who. Was. At. The. DOOR?!" I spaced out her words. I quickly leaned over sofa, grabbed a striped pillow and threw it at her multicoloured head.

She has soo many highlights I'm not sure which is colour is her original hair colour… I'm pretty sure it's blonde? She yelped as she butt collided with the floor/carpet.

"I heard you I just couldn't be bothered to open my mouth…" She huffed as her sights were set on the box.

"Ohh~ Box! What's in it?! More sweets- No money- No key-rings –No-" she yelled happily. I threw another pillow but it was fluffy and yellow at her and she fell back down again.

"I don't know what's in it! But I'm gonna find out." She huffed as she leaned over my shoulder as I opened the box.

It revealed 9 Akatsuki Chibis.

Luna froze so I poked her. She came back from the dead yelling her head off about how they were gonna kill her. I SLAPPED HER ARM!

"Would you shut up!? They are about 7 inches tall! How-the-fuck are they gonna hurt you?!" She picked up the box and flipped it over. Making all the chibis fall onto the floor.

Good idea of getting them all out but… But I'm sure they won't be happy.

"FUCK THAT HURT! Are you trying to kill me bitch!?" The chibi Hidan yelled. I was right.

I giggled as Luna pointed at him, murmuring.

"It…it…it… talked?" Zetsu's white side laughed as the black side glared… well half glared.

"We dance too but I can't be bothered." Kisame joked as Itachi nudged him in the rips, probably giving him a little warning.

I sighed while I pushed her over. Making her fall onto the ground.

"Luna… Your embarrassing yourself in front of your dear~ Pein-sama~" I laughed as she shot up and looked at the Chibi Pein; who glared at me.

"Pein…-sama." Luna giggled as the Akatsuki looked at me. Well chibi glared at me.

"Where are we, how do you know who I am and why are we 7 itches tall?" Pein questioned me as he walked in front of the chibi group. Heh-heh chibi group XD. I poked Luna as she continued to look/drool lovesick at Pein.

"Oi Luna-baka wakey wakey~" I sung as the chibi Tobi poked her as well. I inward laughed as he continued to poke her.

"Wake up Girl-chan. Other Girl-chan wants you to wake up. And Tobi is a good boy." Luna sprung from her seat and landed on my favourite leather recliner.

"Oi little person. No touchy~" She sung as Tobi said he was a good boy. I nodded as I looked back at Pein.

"You're in the United Kingdom, I'm awesome that's why I know who you are and why your 7 itches tall? I got no idea~" I joked as Pein continued to glare at me.

Kisame laughed as Luna glared at me while swearing under her breathe about how she was gonna kill me. Luna then yawned which caught my attraction.

"You tried already?!" She nodded as I pointed at our Mt. Movies. "We still haven't put a dent in Mr. Horror yet." I pouted as she sighed.

"Fine…" I heard a little whistle being blown but I didn't see anything.

"OI Bitches!" Hidan yelled as Luna glared at him for me. "Who-the-fuck are you!?" He yelled again… Jashin ever heard of talking without deafening anyone?!

I laughed at Luna who was having a staring contest with Hidan. Oh Hidan is gonna lose this battle! Luna NEVER loses at glaring contests. Before the winner could be decided Kakuzu punched Hidan… ouch… well the mother-fucker deserved it; making him fly across the room and fly into Mr. Horror.

"Ohh~ that gotta hurt." I said as Deidara and Kisame laughed-out-loud. Konan, Zetsu and Pein face expressions didn't change. Itachi and Sasori barely smiled as Kakuzu said 'The bastard had it come' And Tobi just fell on the floor laughing his ass off.

Hidan murmured under his breathe a 'Laugh while you can you little-little mother-fuckers'

"Yeah that fucking hurt!" Hidan yelled back before staring dumb-fold at movie called 'Poltergeist' That movie IS FUCKING SCARY! "Holy Jashin! What-the-fuck is this?!" Hidan questioned/screamed/happily said as Luna and I quickly covered our ears. Blocking out the swears and curses.

We laughed as Hidan's and most of the Akatsuki's eyes were stuck on the movie.

"It's a fucking movie that scared me half to death-"

"It's the greatest movie of all time!" Luna cut me off before Hidan smirked. He walked towards the Akatsuki group… he was calm… OMJ what-the-hell happened to Hidan. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT~!

"No~ the greatest movie of all time is 'Girl's just want to have fun' or 'Air buddies' we both agreed to that ages~ ago." I deadpanned as Luna suddenly screamed in happiness.

"What-the-hell is wrong with you today?!" I screamed back as she pointed to the Akatsuki again.

"It's the Akatsuki! OMJ I can't believe it!" Pein glared at her while I also glared at her from behind my favourite pillow that read 'Kiss me I'm a bitch.' before grabbing the nearest pillow which happened to be my favourite one and started beating her senseless with it!

"WTF LUNA!? They have been here for over 10 minutes and you just noticed it's them?!" I yelled as she hid behind my recliner again. "And stop using my recliner as a shield!" I sighed as the Akatsuki (minis Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu) Started laughing their asses and heads off.

I sat crossed legged in front of them as I slowly started lowering my blood pressure.

"Hard isn't it." Pein said as he stalked up to me. He was only 3 itches away from me. I soo wanted to throw the pillow at him but then again he is a murder.

I glared at him who did vice-versa.

"It is… Luna is like two Tobi's." Deidara gasped… I'm sure he faked it before glancing over to Luna then me then back at Pein.

"She's kidding un! _No one_ is worst then Tobi, yeah!" I mentally fangirl giggled at Deidara's un and yeah.

What would you expect? I love Deidara AND Sasori _**AND**_ Itachi?! They are all smexy… who couldn't resisted them?!

"You could find out if you give her some sugar. So I request you don't. Don't forget she is in _**my**_ house~" Deidara nodded before walking around Sasori / smexy red-head and whispered something in his ear. Damn Ninja's and their super hearing!

Pein's voice snapped me out of my trance as Luna tried to hug him. This resulted in me taping her to a wooden chair. taped with duck-tape XD.

"Who are you two?" I smiled as I taped Luna's mouth shut.

"I'm Carmen and the one taped to a chair is Luna." I smiled as I heard Luna trying to think of a come back but it resulted in her words sounding like 'fuh yuu carrmin!' translate: 'Fuck you Carmen!' I laughed as she struggled to get out of my tape chair of doom!

She failed as Deidara, Kisame and Hidan started laughing at my friend's pain. Ha-ha that is why Deidara is tied 1st with Sasori. Hidan… maybe 3rd, Kisame 4th.

"Beware Pein and Tobi; Luna most likely or _will_ hug you~" Pein shuddered as Hidan, Deidara and Kisame started laughing again. He glared at them which made them shut up right away.

Luna whined softly which made me look at her… she puppy-eyed me. I smiled lightly before ripping off the duck tape which was attached to her face.

"FRICK~! That hurt Sunny! (Sunny is my nick-name since my eyes look like the sun. blue on the outer of my eye and hazel on the inner of my eye.) You didn't have to wax my mouth!" She screeched which I smirked as Itachi walked off into my kitchen.

"Sunny?" Kakuzu questioned as Zetsu shrugged.

"I didn't wax it I taped." I dead-panned as she glared.

"Well~ it hurt! Could you please~ untie me you stupid short headed brunette?!" She screamed at me which made my brow rise evilly. She shuddered before saying. "Please master artist…" She murmured lightly which made me grin like a Tobi on sugar/crack.

"My dearest Pain-in-the-ass~ it would be my pleasure." I joked as Pein and Konan also made their way into the kitchen.

I quickly untied her as I scanned the little evil people group.

"Hey where'd leader of the group of mini ass-holes/ninjas go?" The other ninja's shrugged and some glared before looking round my living room.

Hidan's eyes were on my Cousin Becky's picture… she was wearing a bikini. Oh Hidan is soo getting a slap when I leave la-la land!

"Do you have to swear or insult someone in every sentence?" I laughed before walking into the kitchen to get our popcorn.

Luna followed with the Akatsuki members following her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitchen.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What is this funny looking food?" Itachi questioned as he poked my popcorn. I glared at him for poking the love-of-my-life.<p>

"Itachi please stop poking Mr. Salty." Itachi gave me a 'What the hell is Mr. Salty?' look as he continued to glare at my popcorn.

"What's that un?" Deidara asked as he walked into my forever welcoming kitchen. (Note my sarcasm.)

"Sure~ bring the whole neighbourhood in here~!" (Again note my sarcasm) I face palmed as the rest of the Akatsuki joined our love-group.

"You got your wish Bitch." I glared as I looked at a random empty jar and smirked.

"Don't make me make you a swear jar." He gave me a look which almost said 'Do I look like a genus to you' and my answer to that is plainly that 'you're an idiot who doesn't know how to properly use hair-gel.' Luna noticed my look and laughed.

Something clicked in my head as I turned to Pein. "Oi leader of Idiot group number. 2." _**I'M**_ the leader of idiot group number. 1 at school. Pein glared before turning from Mr. Salty to me.

"Why are you and your Akatsuki group in my wonderful house?" Hidan laughed.

"Wonderful? More like a shit-hole." I glared at him that could match an Uchiha glare.

"Swear jar! I mean it!" Kakuzu glared before I added. "Don't worry Kakuzu _he is_ your partner. Your get your cut of 30%." He smirked under his mark before Pein coughed. Everyone and I mean even Hidan looked at him.

"An enemy of ours-" He must mean _his_ enemy~ "-ambushed us and used a forbidden jutsu and sent us to a… or should I say _this_ world." Luna and my eyes widened as all the Akatsuki members lowered their head's.

Getting ambushed… _the Akatsuki_ getting ambushed… I'm laughing my head off in my head. That's something you don't hear every day.

I snickered lightly; Luna glared at me before turning to Pein.

"Don't you have anyway of getting back?" she questioned. Pein shook his head before turning to Itachi, who did the same.

I clapped my hands together; hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well~ since you're staying. Welcome to hotel le Carmen~ no idea what 'le' means but what the hey~" Luna giggled as the Akatsuki gave us 'Isn't there another option?' look. The Akatsuki looked at Pein.

"We wouldn't want to be a both-" I pinched his check before saying.

"You're the Akatsuki leader! Stop acting so damn formal!" He slapped my hand away before glaring at me. "Now get in the bloody box before I kick you all in it-!" I yelled before Luna tackled me to the floor yelling 'SHUT UP SHUT UP!' Pein glared at us both.

"Don't treat me like a child. If you do I'll skin you alive and use your skin as wallpaper." Luna released my mouth as I said.

"It wouldn't even cover my living room-!" I was then gagged with some random piece of fabric as Luna bowed a 'sorry Pein-sama' to Pein.

He nodded before signalling everyone to get in the box. I laughed under my gag. I WON THIS ONE!

* * *

><p>Fin… for now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if they were a little OOC I'm not soo good at Akatsuki member personalises. I'm good at Hidan since I almost swear in every sentence too!<strong>


	2. Sneaky Little Artists

**Chibi Days Episode 2**

Disclaimers! I call Hidan!

Hidan: Now why the fuck would I do that!

Because I wuv you~ but no just read it.

Hidan: What the fuck is wuv?

It's like love just less lovely dovely… yuck

Hidan: are you sure you're a fucking girl?

YES now read before I get Itachi on your ass!

Hidan: tck… 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… like Shows. But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Good boy~

Hidan: Grrr…

Bad dog! ERR… I just noticed I keep writing scoffing instead of coughing… SORRY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Morning… something I didn't want to come…<em>EVER~<em> I N_EVER_ wanted it to come. I wuv my bed and every toy / plushie in it! But sadly I was woken by two artist's insults. Damn them and their smexy-ness!

"Mindless asshole puppet un!" Dei-chan I know~ I rolled over as I heard another voice enter my badly ruined mind.

"Stupid useless artist!" Sas-sas Danna~ if only I-chi (Itachi) joined the fight. Then I would still be dreaming my lovely dream about killer bunnies and fluffy dinosaurs.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Damn bye-bye dinosaurs and bunnies. Mah, Hidan doesn't get a cool nick-name. I groaned lightly as I heard my door open. It's Luna, for two reasons 1. Only one person I know is stupid enough to open my door when I'm meant to be sleeping. 2. The Akatsuki members can't even reach the handle XD.

"What-the-hell are you guys doing?" I heard her angrily whisper from my door. I didn't hear her come in. I peeped from under my pillow and saw her with 4 Akatsuki members behind her next to my door. My door was blood red with the words 'Enter and Die' carved into it. She had 'Pein (duh), Konan, Zetsu and Tobi… DUCK-BAG! She gave me all the idiots! Minus Itachi; he's a good boy. All my Akatsuki members looked at her then Pein; he was glaring at them.

"We're having an artist fight! What does it look like un?" Curse Dei-chan and he's smexy loud voice! Pein's glare grew and Itachi looked at me… he was on my computer spinney chair. Whoops~ how'd he know I was awake. Oh I forgot~ my walls are a dark shade of blue with a white ceiling and a nice red carpet. My bed at the left side of the room; its slightly bigger then a single but smaller then a king bed. I have many posters around my room. I have posters of: Akatsuki, team 7, team 8, Hamtoro, Ouran high school host club and many more. Manga and anime surrounded the room! My computer was opposite my bed because I **love** it. I'm surprised the Akatsuki 6 were able to even sleep in my room. I mentally laughed. I gave Itachi a smirk saying 'Don't tell~' He gave me a small nod before jumping off the chair and landing on Tobi… poor Tobi.

"AHHH Tobi is being crushed! Deidara-senpai help! Deidara-senpai please help Tobi live!" Dei-chan didn't even look at him… meanie. He jumped onto my blood bed (Its black with fake blood stain patterns on it) while Luna was whispering / yelling 'Stop! Do ya wanna die?' Dei-chan tck-ed her before pulling… very softly on my long~ side bang on the right side of my face… I always sleep on my left; looks A LOT like his, but ends at my chin.

"Owie…" I mumble as Deidara leaned next to my ear and whispered-

"Wakey-wakey~ the earth says 'Hello'." I laughed lightly before leaning forward into a sitting position. I murmured under my breathe a little as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, 'stupid Earth… I don't wanna hello I wanna good-night.' Sadly Dei-chan heard me and said OUT LOUD- "Well sorry~ but I don't own this Earth." Everyone in the room (Minus Pein, Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Sasori) started laughing. Evil little people and little brat Luna… OMJ I used Sasori's favourite word! That's soo cool! If only I could use that against Dei-chan and Hidan~ hmmm… starting evil plain making right~ now-

"Get change little Girl." Pein ordered while I was in my wonderland called la-la land~ grrr curse you leader of the Mini no-brainer clan! I'm not little! Your smaller then me! You don't even reach my knees.

"Yes sir Mr. Orange sir!" I saluted while he glared. Haha he has orange hair!

"Stop it." _He_ ordered.

"Yes sir no-brainer sir!" I saluted higher as his glare grew! OMJ _**it's ALIVE**_!

"Quit it right now."

"Yes sir Brat sir!" Luna laughed at Sasori's word as everyone else stiffened… A.K.A froze on spot. Pein glared which made me also freeze on the spot. He abruptly turned around and headed for the door. Luna fell on the floor laughing out loud as Hidan, Kisame and Deidara joined her. I joined her but fell off my bed instead! Pein's face was priceless! It was a mixture of Anger and murder! His eye was visibly twitching! After awhile Konan snapped us out of our laughing fit and kicked every guy/boy outside and told them to go down stairs! OMJ I can't believe she won't let us leave so we can see the Akatsuki fight against the stairs! Bet £5 that Hidan will fall down them. I quickly threw on a t-shirt that read 'if you can read this you're as smart as hello-kitty's mum.' And that's a diss! And pulled on a pair of skinny white jeans… no idea why they are called a 'pair' when there is only one of them, mentally shrugs. Oh well~ Breakfast time! I quickly ran down the stairs almost tripping over… Hidan?

"Hidan what are you doing at the bottom of the stairs with your face in the ground?" I asked him sweetly as he started to have a swearing fit right in front of me."

"That fucking step and that shitting step and that asshole of a step-!" I covered his mouth to save my brain cells from this torture.

"Stop freaking swearing! Kakuzu make a swear jar! We could make a fortune of Mr. swear-a-lot here!" I heard laughter from the kitchen… I WASN'T JOKING! We could stop world hunger with the money Hidan has or will have from robbing England's banks XD. I quickly picked him up by the cloak collar and threw in into my leather recliner. "Be nice to my recliner or else I'll double the swear jar!" He huffed before jumping out of it and heading for the kitchen. I entered kitchen; the smell of burning entered my nose / the room. "OMJ Luna get out of the kitchen!" I screamed as I literally had to drag her out of it.

"NO! I WANNA COOK PANCAKES!" She screamed as I placed her at the dinner table with the rest of the Akatsuki. Where the hell did they come from?

"Akatsuki watch Luna." Some of them nodded like Itachi and Sasori but people like Hidan and Deidara groaned. I don't blame them, that's my job and I don't like it… I HATE IT. But just deal with it for now. I deadpanned as I walked back into my nearly burnt down kitchen. I love Luna but her and my kitchen don't mix. If Pein _**ever**_ learns to love her let's hope he can cook. I laughed as I got the instinct pancake mix out and got the flipper thing… PAN that's it… something pan… frying pan! That's it! Haha I forgot XD. I quickly flipped my 21st… I think… one and settled them on separate plates. Pein = 1, Konan = 1, Hidan = 2, Kisame = 2, Deidara = 2, Zetsu = 2… I dipped his in my sheep blood since he only eats meat… no one tell him! Sasori doesn't eat… then why is he at the table! Oh well he gets 1 then, Itachi = 1, Kakuzu = 2 and Tobi = 1. and 3 each for me and Luna. I think I could regret putting sugar in the pancakes. I placed each plate in front of their owner's / attackers in Deidara's, Hidan's and Kisame's case… they act like they haven't eaten in days? They eat most of my popcorn late night! Hidan now loves the love of my life… I'm sad now…

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>

"Where-the-fuck is Tobi?" Hidan yelled as he checked under my recliner. I growled as I checked under my parent's sofas.

"How the fuck should I now? He's your member!" I yelled across the room as I also checked under the pillows. I sighed as I saw Hidan glaring/staring at me. "What you looking at?" He smirked evilly… oh this can't be good.

"Nice ass." I just noticed I was bending over to look under the pillows… I was wondering why Hidan was upside down. Oh well.

"Nice face~" I cracked a smile before standing up straight and walking out the room. I found Luna listening against the wall with Deidara and Kisame with her. "Nice job eavesdroppers. Could do better if I didn't know you were there." I deadpanned as I walked off towards the kitchen with my hands in my jean pockets.

"Hee-hee we failed our eavesdropping mission guys." Kisame and Deidara shrugged before sighing.

"HOLY-FUCK! AHHHH!" Hidan's yell could be heard from the living room as Deidara and Kisame entered. Hidan was no-where to be seen… but a trail of sugar was left behind.

"AHH TOBI GOT HIDAN!" Kisame yelled as Deidara's jaw dropped. Luna toke a step back before screaming and running into the kitchen.

"CARMEN! HELP! MAD TOBI ON THE LOOSE! MAD TOBI~ ON THE~ LOOSE!" Deidara and Kisame slowly followed. They screamed too till they ran into their partners.

"Itachi!" Kisame tackled Itachi to the floor shaking his shoulders madly. The same went with Deidara and Sasori!

"Danna! Tobi got Hidan!" Sasori's and Itachi's face stayed the same. Till they both blurted out-

"Your being such an idiot." Kisame's and Deidara's face said it all: Sadness, terror and many more. Sasori quickly filled the silences.

"Get to the kitchen; leader-sama wants to talk about what to do next." They both walked off towards the kitchen… it toke long since they had small chibi legs XD. Deidara and Kisame stood there till glancing back at the living room… then ran like the devil was on their tail to the kitchen!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen…<strong>

"Take your seats." Konan's voice rang through the room as Luna and I leaned against the counter till Deidara and Kisame came running through the door. They were both completely out of breathe… come on! My house isn't that big! Is it… never mind? Bye-bye la-la land! Luna nudged me back as Deidara tried talking. Awwww I miss La-la land already.

"T-Tobi got… Hidan! T-Tobi toke… Hidan somewhere… Can't find… them anywhere…" Wow Tobi gone mad with power already? Wow I bet it would take at least a week. Kisame nodded as Pein told them to forget it and sit down. Lucky my little friend Bonnie played round and left her Barbie tea set behind XD. The table was pink and so was the chairs! HAHA too bad Hidan and Tobi isn't here or I would have taken a picture. *Flash & Click* Oh… Luna just did! GO LUNA! I'm soo using that as blackmail! Pein started to speak as I heard a light thump from above me. I tilted my head slightly… I have raccoons or something? I looked at Luna as she nodded. She quickly toke out a camera and started to record the meeting. I winked to her as I quickly ran up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>My room…<strong>

"Carmen-chan!" Tobi yelled as he ran towards me. He fell over his own feet twice before reaching me.; I tapped his head before turning to Hidan who was tied up and gagged.

"Look who's the ninja now~?" I laughed as Tobi eat his sweet. Tobi was already hyper but what the hey~ Hidan started swearing… I think behind his gag. Tobi pulled on my jeans lightly as I bended down, picked him up and placed him on my computer table.

"Carmen-chan Tobi wants to know what the point of doing this is." Tobi said. I smirked evilly.

"My dear pumpkin boy~ My goal is for the Akatsuki to know not to underdetermine Luna and I. Like when Pein called me 'Little'…" I growled. Tobi laughed till turning to me again.

"Is Carmen-chan still mad about being called little?" He asked. I fake cried as Hidan laughed underneath with gag. Bastard should be glad I don't spray him with perfume!

"Yes Carmen is." I laughed as Hidan glared at us both. "Hidan pisses me off the most so he can be my victim." Tobi nodded before walking out my door and into the kitchen, leaving me alone with a glaring Hidan. "Hello little oompa loompa." I laughed as Hidan tried to attack me; it ended up in him falling off my bed. I laughed as he failed to get out of my flexible pencil; I just put a knot in it. Much easier then finding rope~ I must say. I laughed as Hidan was swearing like hell into his gag; most of them I bet were directed to me. I waved bye-bye as I left the room so Hidan can suffer MHAHAAA~ beat that you immortal bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen…<strong>

"Hey people of Earth and group of assholes 2." I said as Luna grabbed my arm and dragged me next to her. She glared and Pein glared and… AND EVERYONE GLARED! What is it 'Glare at Carmen day'?

"Where were you?" Pein ordered / questioned. I laughed while nervously putting my hand behind my head.

"Um… bathroom?" the Akatsuki shrugged and continued their meeting. I smiled as Luna giggled under her covered mouth… when did I cover her mouth? No idea. Really I have no idea! I put my hand back to my side as Luna whispered something in my ear.

"They are thinking of ways to turn back into humans / ninjas." I laughed… this could take awhile. I just guessing right now… WATER. I quickly ran behind the kitchen counter and drug out my cat's old spay bottle. Poor Mr. Paws… he should have looked left and right behind crossing the road… now he's a kitty pancake. I mentally sobbed as I poured water into the bottle. I smiled evilly before filling another up and giving it to Luna. I gave her a nod to fire and then… FIRE! We fired it at them as we closed our eyes… after about 5 seconds we opened them and saw a very unhappy camper group A.K.A the Akatsuki.

"Poop… that was a pretty good plan as well!" I head-butted my kitchen counter as I felt Pein's glared on my back… I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU JASHIN DAMN IT! Luna nervously laughed before muttering a sorry. Screw them! I was trying to help them! Sigh Murderers never say thank you… oh well Hidan can suffer longer then~ he's immortal he'll live. Plus he's a PERV! Oh well.

"Done." Pein said as he cracked his shoulders. That's not healthy! Deidara and Kisame looked powerless… COOL! Sasori and Itachi looked slightly tired, Konan tried to keep her eyes open, Zetsu… where is Zetsu? I looked round the room and saw nothing… where-the-fuck is he?

"He's gone outside for some fresh air." Sasori said while looking at me… Wow he never looks at Deidara XD I more usefully then Dei-chan… sorry Dei-chan. I nodded while noticing Kakuzu looking around… aww he misses Hidan~

"Where is that Bastard?" I stand corrected. Haha Kakuzu must _really_ be thinking about the swear jar. Tobi is eating Luna's cookie Haha. Eat Tobi eat! Pein is plainly stiffening up. God sake Luna!

"What?" … did I say that last part outside my head? "Yes you did." Oh hi~ "Hi…"

"What are you doing…?" I asked as she was grabbing things like spoons and knifes out the kitchen counter's secret hiding spots… haha I'm random and proud.

"Making Pizza-" I tackled her to the floor while avoiding the sharp knife in her hands. WTF you don't need spoons to make Pizza.

"Tobi! Priest release!" And yes; Tobi and I have a secret language me and him can only understand! Tobi nodded before running up stairs shouting.

"Tobi will release priest!" I nodded before pulling the knife out of her hands.

"Finally! The world is save again! Thanks to Carmen Smith!" I yelled happily as Luna (Who I was sitting on.) growled out a 'get the hell off of me'. I smirked before removing myself off of her. "Now get out of _my_ kitchen." I deadpanned as her head dropped hard. She left after about 5 minutes of glaring at the back of her head. i ran into my living room before Luna claim my recliner for her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room...<strong>

Soon after that I heard a-

"CARRRMEEEENNNN!" translate: 'CARMEN! / Carmen!' oh shit I forgot about Hidan. I laughed before sitting down on my recliner and pulling Sasori and Deidara onto my lap while we watched TV. HA-HA go 'two-and-a-half-men' I love that show! I love Jake he's cute as a kid! They were freaking out inside as I changed the channels.

"Oi what-the-hell is that thing un?" Deidara yelled from my lap as he hid behind his Danna~ poor little confused Danna.

"It's called a TV. It shows moving pictures for my / everyone entertainment. They show movies like last night… WTF Deidara? You saw the TV last night and your asking now?" He shrugged as Sasori made himself comfortable by crossing his legs; Ninja style.

"Oi little girl-" Pein said as he entered the living room with an angry Hidan behind him. I threw a purple pillow at Hidan and score! IT HIT HIM HEAD ON! I. Am. Vic-tories!

"I'm not little. And Hello Mr. Swear jar." I said sweetly while Hidan stood up and tried to lash out at me; gladly Kakuzu held him back… WTF Little Hidan Chibi can't do nothing… but then again he's most likely gonna hold this against me when he's big again. Oh what the hell~ that will be in ages~

"Hey Sunny~" I look up and saw Luna smiling at me.

"What?" I ask. She sighed before hugging the back of my recliner. Oi get off my lovely recliner! You're getting your Luna germs on it!

"I wish Pein was big so I could hug him." And puff of smoke eats Pein! Pein don't die! Who's gonna keep Hidan at bay as I insult him! WHAAA~ my shield its / he's gone! "P-Pein?" I hear coughing as the smoke clears~ And a big Pein stands there; waving his hand around to clear the smoke in front of him.

"OMJ Pein grew! The miracles called growth spurts strike again- OW!" I yell as Pein tapped my head! WTH how-the-hell was that a tap! I quickly pushed Luna into Pein! They hugged YAY!

"As I was saying. We need to get better clothes that fit in with this world. _And _Luna." Cue Luna blushing like mad… WTF Pein!

"PEIN!" I yelled as I covered mine and Luna's eyes!

"What?" I pointed downwards. Then I hear a 'oh…' YEAH YOU BETTER OH! My virgin eyes! Put a bloody towel on! I heard someone walking out the room and reappearing moments later.

"Have you covered your… um… 'stuff'?" I asked while blushing… damn why couldn't' it have been Sasori or Deidara? I ask myself as I heard a 'yes' from above. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Pein wearing a towel around his waist. "Really~ Pein. You could have used some of my dad's trousers!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes. Giving me the 'Does it look like I care' look. WELL~ yes it does! Your slightly blushing! "You were saying lord of the nincompoops~" He glared before looking at Luna who was almost drooling on my recliner…! Must I say… ewww~ I push her off; making her land on the floor, butt first!

"AS I was saying." … moody much. Deidara and Sasori have been strangely quiet. I looked down and saw Deidara asleep and Sasori meditating… I think. I KNEW THEY WERE TIRED! I nudged Deidara lightly… he just rolled over and curled up into a ball. Awww~ Deidara is always cute! Even in his sleep~ I smiled as I softly nudged Sasori. He slowly looked up and then looked at the very tall Leader… HOLY SHIT! He's taller then me! But then again many people are taller then me… "Luna how did you change me back?" WTH he calls Luna her name! and he calls me 'Little girl' I'm only 5,4ft not 5,9ft like Luna! High-ism! Luna quickly got up and went 'ummmmmmmm…' for about 2 minutes till I said.

"She wished! OMJ its just like a Fanfiction… but then again its normally water that changes them back." Pein gave me a 'So that's why you sprayed us with water' look. I gave him a 'WTF! Why else would I do it?' look. Luna laughed at us both before nodding. She tried with Itachi (Who was watching us the whole time from my fluffy sofa… When did he get there?) but it didn't work. She tired Konan and it worked. Luna looked at the boys In the room and saw them all (Minus Deidara who was asleep) having a nosebleed. Luna quickly dragged Konan upstairs to get changed. They came down with Konan wearing my mum's black sweater and my blue jeans. Not bad. Konan sat next to the Mini Itachi and Mini Kisame who were sitting on my sofa. WTH why does everyone have bigger beasts then me? I'm like an A cup and Luna like a C! DX why does Jashin hate me!

"Carmen!" She yelled into my ear as I leaned back to slap her… I missed big time and slapped Pein's side / waist. I gave him the 'please don't kill me look'. He glared before walking in front of me. "Try it on Sasori! Or maybe Deidara!" I glared at her from behind Pein… she was also sitting on my sofa… WTF how'd she get there! *Sob* why does everyone have ninja powers like me. I want power ranger samurai powers instead!

"No." I said sweetly and Sasori glared at me. "Because you're sitting on me and I don't want a naked hot guy sitting on my lap… hmmm… well- No I don't! yuck dirty thoughts! AND~ Because~ Luna hides her camera in many secret places!" Everyone looked at Luna who was holding a camera in her hands; pointing it / looking at us. She sweat-dropped as she placed her camera on the table. Thought so missy master-mind! Pein then threw a towel at my head which landed there. I DON'T HAVE POWERS! STOP RUBBING IT IN! I sighed before giving Pein a sleeping / snoring Deidara. I sighed before saying "I wish Sasori was normal size so I may kiss him." Hell yeah! Poof~ lovely dovely killer coughing smoke! *coughing* I quickly stood up as I felt the towel leave my head. I quickly toke a step forwards but was pulled back down into my favourite recliner. "Oh hi Danna~" I sung as I looked up at a special, smirking smexy red-head. "What?" I asked as I was his eyes look from me to Luna then back to me again~

"Luna got her wish-" I cut Mr. Smexy off as Luna blushed.

"That's because I caused the hug-" And then he cut me off!

"_That's_ why _I'm_ causing yours." I blinked… very confused here people! A little help would be nice! Who gave Sasori / Danna a can of whacko juice? Oh well- my thoughts were cut off as Sasori's lips met mine. That's well I noticed! Sasori's lips were WARM! They were fucking warm! He's both very ill and burning up or he's human! I mentally cheered at the thought then noticed something else… Sasori is… MY FIRST KISS! Oh weird is that? My first kiss is a murderer puppet who's meant to be 35 when he looks 15! I fell off my recliner as our lips left each other at the sound of a cretin blonde's voice.

"What-the-fuck are you doing Danna un?" I fell on my ass as I fell backwards to glare at Deidara. "What? Your normal and I'm not un?" I growled at Pein to get another towel. He gave me one of those common 'What's the magic word' looks.

"The magic word is pineapple like Mukuro From KHR now the towel!" Pein glared hard as he walked out the room and returned with a yellow towel. Oh look its Luna's towel! I laughed as he dropped it one Deidara. "I wish Dei-chan / Deidara the bomb was normal again~!" I sung as more smoke filled the room again. I coughed most of it up and saw Deidara with a towel round his waist~ just like Danna and Caption obvious over there *Points to Pein who glares*. MHAHAHA Caption obvious got nothing on me! MHAHAA I win round 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now…<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2~ **

**And a special thank you my first ever review for 'Chibi days! Let the Random begin!'**

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN *Hears loud claps in the background from me and My Deidara and Pein plushie!**


	3. The Mall! EWW!

Chibi Days Episode 3

Disclaimers people! I call Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi gets to do Disclaimers?

Yes Tobi does

Tobi: YAY!

At least you don't refuse~ Good boy Tobi.

Tobi: YAY Tobi is a good boy~!

Do the disclaimers now please.

Tobi: YAY 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Phew~ that was easier then expected~ YAY!

Tobi: Tobi's bored now.

Go mess with Hidan or Deidara.

Tobi: OK~ SENPAI~~~

Sorry Dei-chan~ I have Luna so I don't need Tobi.

* * *

><p>One person… One little person remained a midget. And that person would be… drum roll please! *Hears distance drum beatings* *looks around the room* WTF I didn't mean it! And the midget is~ Hidan! Who knew~ well most of you knew since I. HATE. HIM! And he said when he gets bigger he'll chop of my head and give it to Jashin as a gift. How nice is that! (Note sarcasm) Like I have said before Luna owns my death! Doesn't anyone listen to me? Sigh might as well leave la-la land again and go back to the world where the Akatsuki are normal again apart from Mr. Swear jar. First thing I heard was-<p>

"-hange me back you fucking bitch!" Cue Hidan yelling at me. We found out about an hour ago that whoever slept in my room I would be able to change back. And vice-versa for Luna's team of Tobi, Pein, Konan and Zetsu. Zetsu was in my garden; lying underneath my many sunflowers… well Luna's, she planted them and bought them while I supplied the space for them. Plants are annoying because you have to water them… Me + plants = dead plants! Thank god Zetsu isn't a full plant or he wouldn't last a week in my house XD.

"I'm not changing you back you man-whore!" I yelled back at the mini midget. I glared and so did he. Kakuzu said we should get a jar and stuff him in it. I agreed while Pein disagreed… kill joy leader of the mini midget. Pein sighed as he sat in my recliner! How dare he; I didn't say he could! Before I should tell him off Luna's hand wrapped round my mouth so hard I think she broke one of my teeth / tooth. (No idea) She grinned as Pein started talking again.

"Carmen," That caught my attention. "Would you and Luna please go out to buy us some clothes?" I frowned and Luna grinned. Shopping… YUCK!

"Fine! But I'm taking Konan, Sasori or Deidara and Kakuzu with us." I said as Pein rose from his chair. The room fell silent as Luna nudged my shoulder. I kept staring at Pein's eyes… very weird eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Why do you need my members?" I grinned as I leaned backwards and forwards on my heel. Like Naruto does when he's nervous or bored.

"Because~ I need Sasori's or Deidara's advise on style since Luna has none," Luna HEY-ed me as I continued my list of reasons why I wanted to take my so far favourite people who haven't pissed me off yet to the mall / Sutton. "Konan because I want more girls then boys, plus she can protect me from the guys~" Pein looked at me and Luna; Luna shrugged as she leaned against my shoulder again. Damn Luna is heavy! "And Kakuzu since he's good at spotting good deals." I grinned as Pein sighed. He agreed but told them to do a transformation jetsu when they go. Luna asked as I grabbed my fluffy white coat that stopped mid thigh.

"So is Sasori or Deidara coming?" I didn't really know. I looked at the art freaks; they were fighting again. I sighed before walking into the kitchen and coming back with the spray bottles again. I sprayed them both. They both glared at me while I grinned childishly, rubbing the back of my head. Well you should have shut up when I looked at you! Stupid glare-no-jetsu didn't work!

"Sorry Bomber and puppet. But we're going now and I need to know who is going now?" I said. Sasori sighed before taking a step back. Deidara grinned before doing the transformation jutsu. He transformed into… well he looked the same! He looked around 16. Well his camera eye was gone and so were his hand-mouths. His outfit was a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket that went to his hips, baggy jeans with two red and black pierced belt and blue high-tops, his hair was the same; left eye covered but at the back it was slightly shorter. Konan transformed too. Looked around 17. Her's was a white t-shirt that said 'flowers are life. Treat them with respect.' with a red armless body-warmer, she also had black skinny jeans and black and white converses. I guess they both looked in the clothing catalogues my mum has (LOTS OF THEM!). Kakuzu transformed into a guy around 18. His face was uncovered! He looked pretty damn fine without all those stitches and mask. He wore a green t-shirt with a dollar bill on it, black trousers and white trainers with the Nike logo on its sides. They really need to STAY OUT OF MY STUFF! Stupid ninja's looking at my- mum's catalogues! Stupid nosey ninjas! OMJ why did they look in them anyway? They like fashion or something? Bye-bye la-la land again as Luna nudged me out the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>The mall…<strong>

"Wait a minute. Who's paying for the clothes?" Kakuzu asked as we starting walking towards Sutton high street. Luna laughed as she pointed towards herself. Good I barely have enough money as it is! Damn you Naruto games and many more video games like Harvest moon and Sims 3! But sadly I love you all! After about 5 minutes of nice and peaceful silent walking Luna has to ruin it… oh joy.

"Are we there yet~?" Luna hummed as I noticed the looks we were getting from some girls and guys walking pass us… well most of them directed to Konan and Deidara. Luna noticed them too as she linked arms with Konan. She looked surprised as first but noticed the looks she was getting. "Are we there yet~?" Luna hummed as I face-palmed. I noticed that more girls were staring at Deidara. I did the first thing that popped into my head at the time; and linked arms with Deidara. He seemed bewildered at first but smirked before looking forwards. Luna started chatting with Konan as Kakuzu asked how much longer it would take till we got there. Sorry people but Luna and I are both 15 and don't have a driver license so we have to walk like normal people.

"Um… about 15 more minutes of walking and we should be there." He nodded before walking ahead of the arm-linked group and started looking at the forest and roads AND cars around us. It was funny when a car came speeding past us and Kakuzu leaped to the other side of the path holding a kunai in his hand. I laughed and so did Luna. Konan and Deidara looked kinder scared until we told them unless you step in front of one when it's moving it won't hurt you. So no stepping when it's moving~ I laughed again as another came speeding and Kakuzu looked at us as if saying 'Fuck you they are trying to kill me!' we both laughed at his face as Konan started chatting with Luna about Origami. Deidara and I started chatting about fireworks and how cool they were when you set them off. Though Deidara didn't know what they were he said he soo wanted to see them. I smiled as I saw Sutton come into my sights. First thing I did was grabbing onto Deidara's normal hands and start dragging him towards it.

"Carmen wait up damn it!" I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw Luna, Konan and Kakuzu running after me and Deidara. I smirked at there faces. Kakuzu looked annoyed, Konan looked bored and Luna looked like she was gonna rip my throat out. Oh yeah she HATES running more then anything. Even more then tests! How the hell can you like tests more then running! I saw Deidara smirk before turning my attention back to running. Sadly Deidara ran ahead of me, pulling me long while tightening his grip on my hand. He knew I was gonna let go! OMJ Deidara can read my mind! That's soo cool! Why can't I do that? I wanna know what my death is! I wanna read Luna's mind soo badly now… damn you Dei-chan and your still awesomeness.

"Hey Carmen." I looked at Deidara who looked over his shoulder quickly to see if I was listening. Why wouldn't I listen? Your hot, smexy and holding my hand… oh shit… holding my hand? Cue a blush eating my face… OMJ it's eating my face? Get it off get it off! "Um… er… well…" He stumbled. I tiled my head as I said.

"Well? Spit it out Dei." He breathed in then out before pulling me into an alleyway….. WTF when did we enter Sutton? Oh well- "Here." He said as he smashed his lips into my, still holding my hand. Cue blush covering my whole face and neck. He leaned back before grinning brightly. "Now you've been kissed by me and Danna. Feel special kid." He said as he ruffled my hair before walking out of the alleyway. K-KID? I growled lightly before running after him and pulling his by the whist over to Luna and the group who were causally sitting on some benches. Wasn't that hard to find them, look for Luna's multi-coloured head and Konan's blue one.

"For the record Dei I'm 15." Deidara's eyes widened before replying.

"With a chest like that you could be mistaken for a 12 year old." He chuckled before Luna grabbed my arms and kept me from KILLING HIM!

"You fucking perv Dei! You're as bad as Hidan! And I hate Hidan with all of my gut / spleen!" Luna sweat dropped as Konan snickered lightly. Kakuzu was looking around the mall and spotted a clothing store me and Luna go to all the time. Primark. It was one of the cheapest clothing places I know and it had AWESOME clothes there! Hmmm… late time I went there I found a great jacket! I suits Hidan more though. It says across the chest 'I'm gay and proud.' yep that suits him perfectly. After about 5 minutes of me trying to kill Deidara I gave up. Its too tiring trying to kill a guy who can run away faster then Luna. After about 5 minutes Luna had to talk.

"Lets go Primark~!" She sung~ mine and Deidara's face sunk at the thought of shopping. I HATE SHOPPING with a dying spirit! Like Jashin and Hidan. Luna literally had to drag me inside and Kakuzu had to drag Deidara inside. Then Luna started running towards the teen selection. Konan laughed before walking after her with Kakuzu. Me and Deidara aren't stupid so we toke the chance to escape. Well we would have if Luna and Konan hadn't dragged us back in. After about 10 minutes of failing escaping we gave up. Deidara and Kakuzu carried the clothes while I, Luna and Konan chose the clothes. I made Luna ask Deidara if whoever member she was buying it for would like it. He mostly said 'No one on this planet would wear that together.' I was kinder true. Who would wear a pink shirt that said 'I'm a babe-magnet, jump me.' And denim shorts? That was meant for Itachi too XD! No sane person would. I laughed hard as Luna chose a white shirt for Deidara that said 'Dude looks like a lady~' with a cross-dressing man in a princess like dress on the back. Deidara's face was priceless! Me and Luna were on the floor laughing our heads off; by the end I was holding my hurting side still trying to stop laughing. Deidara just held it, glaring at it before slamming it back where she found it. Konan was laughing and Kakuzu was leaning against a wall laughing too. Who wouldn't laugh! Luna should have recorded it but sadly she left her camcorder at home for once in her life. By midday we had brought everyone about 10 shirts, 4 jeans, 3 trousers, 3 pairs of shoes and 5 sets of underwear. Don't even ask how much it cost! I don't know and Luna said 'It wasn't much.' WTF that much have cost like £1,000! I really don't want to know how rich she is… cause Kakuzu may trick her into 'lending' him money that she'll NEVER get back.

We were now having lunch at a small café in the middle of the mall. I ordered a hotdog and diet coke (I don't mind normal coke but I prefer diet.) Luna ordered a large hamburger and cola cherry. Konan tried some chips and lemonade. Kakuzu had an apple and banana along with some water… he said he didn't want to waste money. Deidara tried nachos and apple juice. It was really funny when he saw the apple juice and asked if it was piss. Luna and I were laughing as we told him it was just the juice that comes from apples. He made me try it first before he tried, he's such a baby. It tasted nice doesn't he trust me and Luna? But then again if I was him I wouldn't trust us either.

When we were walking towards the exit of Sutton I saw a… a store that sold shirt but guess what else? They put whatever you want on the shirt for only £5? I dragged Luna inside who dragged Konan who dragged Deidara who dragged Kakuzu. It was a line of people getting dragged into a shop called 'Shirt print.' (Don't know if it's a real shop or not XD) I got Deidara a black shirt that said 'Arts a bang!' in blue letters with an explosion on the back. I got a black shirt for Hidan too that said 'I'm immortal so your screwed.' With blood like letter; it had a man on the back holding a head while standing on a headless body. I was laughing at the blue shirt Luna got Kisame! It said 'Fish are friends, not food.' With a shark hugging a clownfish on the back. Me and Luna were laughing at it. I got Sasori a red shirt that said 'My puppet rocks, its better then your art.' With a puppet on the back holding a bloody knife. I laughed the hardest and I think everyone did at Pein's shirt that Luna got for him. It was orange and it said 'I'm owned by an awesome chick.' And it had a black love heart on the back. Dei and I were on the floor spilling our guts out laughing! I'm soo taking a picture of Pein's face when he sees that!

We were walking home now while I linked arms with Deidara. I grinned as I gained glares from girls passing by. Deidara snicker when I stuck my tongue out at a girl passing by who I didn't even know. He's mine bitches! Along with Danna! And maybe Itachi if I need backup against Hidan or Pein! ¬_¬ never underestimate an Uchiha. I leant that the hard way today. I was playing with Itachi's hair as I sat on his lap while he was reading one of my dad's horror books. Everyone who walked by laughed. And when Hidan commented on how stupid I looked on the Uchiha's lap I said 'your gay and you won't admit it.' He glared before getting dragged out by Kakuzu saying I wasn't worth it. He was still a chibi so it was soo funny! Itachi flicked me in the forehead like he does with Sasuke; telling me off for starting a fight with an idiot. It hurt like hell! Stupid ninjas and their stupid muscles and abs and their stupid good looks. It was worth it though. On our way home I forgot about my Ipod shuffle. I pulled it out of my pocket and put a headphone in each ear. I started to listen to a great Japanese song called 'Happy Halloween Maria.' It's a great song! I love scary songs or Halloween songs! I noticed Deidara was staring at me after about 1 minute into the song.

"What's up Dei?" He pointed to my headphones. Oh yeah~ he doesn't know what they are. Haha I'm soo forgetful. I smiled before holding my left headphone out to him. He gave me a blank look before placing it in his ear. His eyes widened as he listen to the song. Haha his face looks stupid right now.

"Where this music coming from, un?" I showed him my red Ipod shuffle that was latched onto my shirt collar.

"It's my Ipod. It stores music in it and you can hear it through these headphones." I showed him the headphones. He nodded as if he was listening. I could tell he was too into the song. I blushed at the next song that came on 'Auburn - Perfect two' I quickened my pace slightly. Deidara quickened his so we were still walking next to each other. I quickly pressed the skip button on it. The next song that came on explained my whole love live right there. 'Mikaila - So in love with two' I quickly flipped my fluffy white hood up as we walked along. I saw Luna having a great chat with Konan as Kakuzu scanned the area around us, probably tiring to remember how we get home. I laughed as Luna turned left and Kakuzu kept on walking. Deidara started laughing as we turned and Kakuzu looked around, wondering where we went. I yelled his name and walked towards us like nothing had happened. Think of this! The great money grabber Kakuzu… got lost on the way home XD! That's humour for ya! I'm soo telling Hidan about this!

* * *

><p><strong>Home…<strong>

When me and Luna opened the front door Tobi attacked us! How dare he! I will NEVER give them sweets again! Deidara dragged him off of us as Pein entered through the front room.

"Welcome back."

I murmured under my breathe. "And what a welcome that was." I glared at Tobi, hoping he would blow up on the spot… sadly he didn't. DAMN! Note-to-self: borrow some of Dei's clay and blow Tobi / Madara up. MHAHAHA timber goes Tobi~!

"Carmen-chan! Luna-chan! Welcome back-!" He yelled as he hugged Luna. I screamed at him.

"You tackled us you idiot lolli-mask!" Pein and Tobi gave me weird looks as Luna laughed. I nicknamed Tobi lolli-boy when I first saw him in Shippuden. After about 5 minutes of stairs Deidara and Kakuzu entered again but with our bags this time. Konan walked behind them while sighing. I glared at Tobi again as Luna told Deidara and Kakuzu to bring the bags into the front room. Tobi stared blankly as I ran into the front room after them. I quickly tackled Luna to the floor making her face plant the floor, screaming- "The lolli is coming! The lolli is coming!" She laughed before turning over on her back to face me. I tapped her forehead before I glared at her again. "The lolli is evil and wants to kill me." She laughed again before saying.

"Tobi won't kill yo-"

"HE TACKLED ME TO THE FLOOR!" Bad Tobi bad! Luna sweat-dropped as Tobi entered the room. I glared before removing myself from her. Stupid Tobi stupid lolli…

"I'm the one who will kill the bitch!" I looked to my recliner and saw Hidan glaring at me. OH HELL NO! MIDGET JUST DID NOT TALK! I laughed at my thoughts. Luna got up from the ground yelling at Hidan. WAIT A MINUTE GET OUT OF MEH RECLINER!

"Oh~ no! I'm the one who will be killing her! I called first!" Luna plays poker? Hmmmm… she must win a lot since she has soo much money! I stared blankly before looking at Itachi and Kisame who were sitting on the sofa watching. GOD what is with Itachi and my sofa!

"Is it me or those two are fighting over who will kill me first?" I asked. Kisame chuckled and Itachi nodded. I sighed before walking outside into my back garden and sitting down on my double sofa swing. Its really peaceful and Luna is FORBIDDEN from coming within 5 yards of it. Its really relaxing when you want some peace. I sighed as I pushed off lightly with my left foot. The wind flowing through my hair felt relaxing as I hugged my knees to my chest. I breathed in and out as my stress left my body completely. -thump- I lifted my head slightly to see Sasori sitting besides me, watching the clouds pass across the sky. My breathing hitched for a second before returning back to normal. Damn you Sasori and your cuteness!

"Why aren't you panicking?" Smexy red-head asked as he kicked off of the ground lightly. I looked at him again by opening my right eye. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple scorpion on the front along with black jeans. I smiled. I chose that shirt and Dei chose those jeans.

"Your not scary. Its that simple. Or as Luna says it simpulls~" (the compare the XD) I laughed at Sasori's face that said 'Simpulls?' mine said 'simpulls is simple, my dear friend~' I smiled before hugging my pillow again. He smiled OMJ SASORI SMILED! Call the police! This isn't my Danna! "Who are you and what have you done with my Danna." I dead-panned as Sasori laughed. OMJ this sure isn't Sasori!

"My human emotions are slowly coming back. My 5 senses are back and I've missed them. Like the feel of this swing thing." I laughed at the word 'Swing-thing.' "And may I ask-"

"You just did. And yes you may ask." He gave me a blank look before continuing. Go ahead Sasori before you forget. Like Luna does all the time~

"_Your_ Danna?" I blushed before covering my face with my pillow again. DAMN YOU DANNA!

"I didn't _mean_ it like_ that_~" He laughed softly before ruffling up my hair. "I'M 15 DAMN IT!" I yelled at him for treating me like a kid.

"Really?" He asked as his eyes glanced at my chest. My smile sunk before sinking my head back into my funny pillow. It has Pikachu's face on it and its cheeks light up. "Question. When are you gonna change Hidan back?" I sighed into my pillow before yelling into it with all my force. HAHA force like Pein's push and pull~

"Later~ He's being an ass right now. He's immortal he'll live." I said as I heard him do a dead laugh. WTF dead! Don't turn puppet on me now! Damn he's acting puppet now. "My head hurts…"

"Brat being annoying?"

"Which brat? Girl brat or boy brat?" Sasori gave a fake look-of-shock.

"There a boy brat?" I laughed into my pillow as I felt a hand ruffle my hair again.

"Left me hair alone~" Sadly I lent that Sasori thinks I'm a child and Pein thinks I'm a annoying little girl. How nice are they~ (Note sarcasm) I've known they for about 3-4 days and they think I'm annoying / childish. Awww they know me soo well~ Akatsuki 1 – 2 Carmen.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now…<strong>

**Thank you reviewer: **

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose**

**Aapeli**

**I wuv you guys for reviewing! Me and my plushies (Deidara and Pein) love you~ :D**

Please review~~~

I

I

V


	4. They have to go school? HAHAHAHAHAA

Chibi Days Episode 4

Disclaimers people! GO KISAME GO!

Kisame: W-what?

Just do the bloody disclaimers already.

Kisame: I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Yes I did! I didn't sleep a wink last night *Yawn*

Kisame: Let me guess… three-sum?

Just do damn disclaimers you perverted shark!

* * *

><p>Kisame: alright-alright! 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.<p>

Good now get off of me page! (Weird accent)

Sunday~ Love it soo much! Sadly Monday is after it! GRRR~~~! I growled painfully as I turned over in my bed. I was soon woken by a ray of sunlight as I rolled over again. Stupid sunlight! I will curse your children and your children's children! And that's about it.

"Brat get up." Oh Sasori my Danna~ my puppet~ my lovely red-head- LET ME SLEEP! I turned away from his voice and snuggled up against my Hibird plushie and tried with all my lovely godly will to fall asleep again! Sadly a hand grabbed the back of my long sleeved collar and held me up slightly. Damn Ninja's and their super power! I think Sasori's is earth? No idea it's just a thought. I slowly opened my eyes, slightly as I saw Sasori looking at me completely unimpressed. I WANTED SLEEP! I grinned childishly before glaring at him. His eyes said one thing and one thing only: I really can't be bothered today. Wait- Danna always looks like that ha-ha. He quickly pulled me out of my soft, warm and inviting bed while I gripped onto my plushie. Sasori's eyes drifted from me to my plushie then back to me. I frowned him as I hugged Hibird against my chest. I must have looked like a little kid pouting right there. He sighed before pulling me out my room and down the hallway or hell-way as I call it. AWWW why couldn't you _**AND**_ Dei both gotten me up? As we entered the living room I glared at Pein and Luna who were sitting on my recliner! WTF is up with people and_ my_ recliner! Give it back you colourful head and magnet Mr. Orange! Luna was sitting on the arm of it, reading manga I presume; while Pein sat on it reading one of those books of map things. I want my recliner back! I continued glaring at them till chibi Hidan yelled across the room to me.

"Morning mother-fucker bitch!" I glared fire at him… DAMN he didn't catch on fire like I wanted him too! Damn you Itachi and Sasuke! Your damn Uchiha-glare-no-jetsu doesn't work on dickheads! My eye twitched as I grinned like Gai on coffee!

"Morning mini midget. You enjoy your sleep in the baby bed~?" Dei and Kisame laughed as I stood my ground firm. Said Uchiha stood up and flicked me in the bloody forehead again. I fell back and landed on Sasori's foot! OW WTH is his bloody foot made of! Wood! Oh wait… it isn't DX he's human I forgot! Stupid stupid-me! Uchiha looked unhappy as he told me off for fooling around with an immortal. And why would that stop me from shouting swears at him? No idea… I'll wait till he leaves the room… waiting… waiting… LEAVE DAMN IT! Waiting… yes he went to get some water! "Hidan you're a little person with small family jewels~!" I sung to him as his face lit up! MHAHAHA BEAT THAT _YOU_ MOTHER-FUCKER!

"Well~ you're a little bitch who should shut-the-fuck up before I chop your fucking ugly head off!" My eye twitched… oh your soo lucky Mr. Orange is in the room or you'd be in the washing machine right now!

"Well~ at least I don't have to wear toy clothes and that me look gay like you~" I smiled as he lit up again! Hidan tried to attack but Pein held him back by the little collar of his shirt. MHAHAAHAA Carmen 1 – 0 Hidan!

"I hate you. You little bitch of a bitch!" Luna laughed as I smirked. Oh little Hidan~ your not the first you little mini midget!

"Have you met my mum… no so shut the fuck up before I stuff a sh-!" I yelled as an _EVIL_ Uchiha flicked me in the forehead again, lucky that Sasori caught me or he would be in big~ trouble! Stupid Uchiha! One day I'll make you eat dirt like one day I'll make Hidan eat his own words! "Why hello Itachi~ what a lovely bird-watching day this is." I smiled sweetly as his eyes narrowed down on me.

"Hn." Oh it burns! The Uchiha-hn-no-jetsu! It burns! Just kidding~ Hn yourself! What is with Itachi about Hidan and me fighting that makes him mad! It's just a little harmless fun. I sighed as I turned Hidan back to normal and Kakuzu gave him some of my brother's clothes. My brother Lewis was at Collage learning to be a videogame designer.

"What do you need Itachi? I need to get back to fighting Hidan." He glared an Uchiha glare at me which made a shiver go down my back. His onyx eyes almost brought me to my knees but then again I love Deidara and Sasori more soo~ poo-ie for you-ie~! I smiled as he walked back to my sofa and sat down to read _ANOTHER_ book. Fucking hell, how many books does Itachi read a day! I'm guessing around… hmmm…. 8? And those are really thick books my dad has too! I glared at his book as I hoped it would burn!

"Carmen~" Luna hummed as she tackled me to the floor while shoving a… flayer in my face.

"WTF Luna?" She looked at me then the paper then me again… WTH?

"We have school tomorrow!" she frowned.

"So?" I glared.

"What are the Akatsuki meant to do while we're at school?" I stood there in shook as she nudged me about 42 times. I counted for once in my life… AND IT'S BORING!

"I have already planed it." Luna and I turned to Pein who had finally~ gotten out of my recliner! Thank Jashin! Any longer and he wouldn't have met Mr. Spray bottle… again. "We will join your school." Cue Luna and I looking very confused as Tobi jumps round the room, Deidara groans about going to school and Hidan grinning about prank-ing everyone he meets… most likely me. Grrr I hate school! I deal with my idiot gang and now the Akatsuki? Why does Jashin hate me? I damn him and Hidan now.

"NO WAY!" I yell as Luna fake cries at me. I'm not falling for it a 5th time… ok! "But, If you annoy me," Looks at Tobi. "Bomb my school," Looks at Dei. "Sell my school stuff," Looks at Kakuzu. "KILL ANY-ONE!" Looks at… everyone! "I will personal kill you and your best friend A.K.A your partner." Kakuzu glared at Hidan and Luna laughed. I would have but I was having a staring / glaring contest with Pein. He better agree… HE SIGHED! YAY~!

"Deal." Mental yay! I high-five Luna as I looked the Akatsuki over.

"Everyone needs to use transformation jetsu at school since," I looked at Kisame and Zetsu. "No one had blue skin nor do they have a Venus flytrap attached to them," I also looked at Deidara and Sasori. "No one has hand-mouths and everyone is human." I glared at Sasori as he rolled his eyes at me. Damn you smexy puppet. I looked at Kakuzu and Pein. "Most people don't wear masks that cover over 60% of their faces. And more people don't have that many piercing. Maybe one or two…" Pein nodded slightly as I made the 'no list' as he looked at everyone. They nodded as Luna hugged me round the waist while giggling… Tomorrow is gonna be a _long~_ day… sigh. "Oh I forgot…" I glared at Hidan who looked confused. "NO PERV-ING ON OTHER GIRLS!" I glared. Luna nodded at me as Hidan smirked… oh shit… HELP SASORI!

"So that means I can perv on you." He said. I blushed as I walked in the kitchen and came back with my dad's crowbar in one hand and my mum's bowie knife. Hidan meeped before running upstairs with me hot on his tail. Luna looked at Pein who was rubbing his temples while sighing. Itachi read his book. Kisame and Deidara laughed. Sasori _**almost **_face-palmed. Konan giggled behind her sleeve. Kakuzu smiled as he heard me scream.

"DIE YOU BASTARD! GO TO FUCKING HELL! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Luna, Kisame and Deidara fell to the ground laughing! They also heard Hidan screaming.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I STOP RUNNING SO YOU COULD KILL ME!" Everyone saw Hidan leap down the stairs before running into the back garden screaming. I followed close after.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! SO STOP RUNNING AND FACE DEATH LIKE A MAN!" Luna laughed harder as her, Deidara and Kisame ran to the back window and watched me chase Hidan round the garden, **tiring to kill the bastard**!

"Um… Luna shouldn't we do something before she really kills him?" Kisame asked as he watched me chase Hidan around while screaming 'DIE DIE DIE!' Luna shrugged before a light bulb appeared over her head.

"I know how to stop her but she'll be crying for about an hour or two." Pein nodded before pushing her towards the running two / me and Hidan.

"Do it." Luna nodded at Pein before breathing in deep.

"CARMEN! DEIDARA AND SASORI DIED! THEY DIED AND WILL NEVER COME BACK!" … they died… I froze as I turned to Luna who was frowning. No… they can't die… Their deaths flashed in my head. Deidara blowing himself up and Sasori dying in his mum and dad's arms. That is why I hate Sakura and Sasuke! Fucking bitches should die by the hands of my pocket knife and my mum's Bowie!

"No… They can't…" I slowly fell forwards and Luna caught me. "Luna… you're lying…" Luna smiled before picking me up. Bitch is strong! I looked up and saw Deidara and Sasori looking blank. We didn't tell the Akatsuki that almost everyone dies. I cried a little before whipping away the tears. "Luna you're lying… they are both over there." She smiled before carrying me over to the evil people who I call the completely idiots group. I grinned at them as Luna walked inside and placed me on the sofa as I curled up next to Itachi. Itachi never came outside… bitchy Uchiha should die _**with**_ his brother.

"Luna. You said Sasori and Deidara died. Enlighten us." Luna smiled a little before sitting beside me.

"Deidara, Sasori, Pein-sama, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan… I think… dies. The only ones left alive are Zetsu and Tobi." Tobi smiled… I think… can't really tell cause of his bloody mask. As Pein's face dropped about 5 floors. Haha poor Pein. I forgot something… I looked at Luna who was standing besides Kisame.

"Luna say to me 'tackle attack.'." Luna laughed before shouting around the room.

"TACKLE ATTACK!" I smiled before tackling Hidan to the sofa laughing. I smiled as I heard him groan. Thank you sofa and your magically glory!

"I won Hidan! Whoopee!" I laughed as I jumped off of him. He glared before getting up and screaming.

"You fucking little bitch!" I yelped before hiding behind Kisame.

"Kisame help! Mad pervert rapist on the loose!" He laughed before grabbing my whist and dragging me outside. Hidan ran after us and tackled Kisame as I ran inside. SORRY KISAME! I soo owe him one. I quickly hid behind the sofa as I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Where's the bitch!" I heard him yell as I saw Luna point up. Hidan smirked before running up my stairs screaming. "This is much easier then jumping up the steps!" Haha he was a midget! Hmm… can I change him back…? I jumped from my hiding place and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"I WISH HIDAN WAS A MIDGET AGAIN!" Smoke appeared and I heard Hidan yell! Haha revenge is sweet and sticky! MHAHAHA~! "Kakuzu you may collect your partner." I smiled sweetly as I saw him sigh. Poor Kakuzu has to deal with him.

"You alright now Carmen?" I nodded at Luna before hugging Diedara's and Sasori's arm.

"They aren't dead they are right here~" I smiled as I saw Luna smiled first. "Luna start making a swear jar. Since its threat means nothing _unless_ we have a swear jar." I heard Deidara laugh as Kisame entered the room looking like shit. Damn you Hidan! How dare you hurt our shark man! GRRRR~! "Don't worry Pein. We're tell you later when everyone else is gone. If we tell them here and now they could panic." I smiled to the rest. "Don't worry guys~ everyone dies sometimes." Everyone tried to smile but failed. I grinned as I saw Kakuzu walk down the stairs while holding Hidan but the collar of his cloak. "Hello mini midget. Did you enjoy your time as I giant?" I smiled as I saw everyone smile as Hidan tried to kill me. I was funny watching him swing back and forwards in Kakuzu's grip. Stupid midget should learn.

"Carmen, Luna. Would you mind buying us our school uniform that fits us?" Luna smiled as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door quicker then you could say 'Devil bunny.' Haha my MSN name.

"I'm not going… Luna is a shopping freak." Pein nodded before grabbing one of my brother's history books and sat down in my recliner! Fucking hell Pein! There's a sofa! Use it! "Pein… Why are you sitting in_** MY**_ recliner?" I questioned him as his eyes appeared over the book. Damn book… I curse your pages!

"Because this is the only single chair in this house and I prefer to sit alone thank you very much." Bastard. I should glue is ass to the table and put makeup on him while he watches spongebob squarepants. MHAHAHA I'm evil~ after about 20 minutes of me glaring at Pein while he read a history book Luna came running through my front door holding some bags.

"Oh shit… if I was you guys I would run." The guys glanced from me to Luna till Luna threw their clothes at them before yelling.

"Get changed I wanna see!" The boys walked to the bathroom and changed.

"WTF how'd they all fit in there?" Luna shrugged as they all came out in their school uniform. It was just black trousers, dark blue ties, a white school shirt and black loafers… Haha loaf as in a loaf of bread XD.

"KYAAA you guys look sooo cool~!" Most of us covered our ears as Luna hugged Tobi. Tobi was the only one who returned her hugs. Poor Tobi dug his own grave doing that. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 4:47pm. I'm going to bed. Akatsuki and me when I'm tired isn't a very good combo.

"Night mother fuckers. Sleep where ever you want as long as it isn't in my room." I groaned as I walked up the stupid stairs. I always fall down them in the early mornings. So I hate their guts. Don't think stairs have guts but I like my sentence so meh. I quickly got changed into my long sleeved bunny PJs. I jumped into my bed as I saw my door creep open. "If your Hidan prepare for a beating!" I yelled. Kakuzu's head appeared before giving me an 'I'm a ninja, don't try it' look.

"Leader-sama wanted me to tell you that we are now apart of your school. We are in year 11. He also wanted me to ask what year you and Luna are in." I sighed.

"I'm in year 10." I swore under my breath as I saw Kakuzu leave. Stupid Akatsuki. I hope they get lost in my school. MHAHAAA! Akatsuki 2 – 2 Carmen… SHIT WE'RE TIED!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin… for now…<strong>

**Thank you reviewer: **

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose**

**Aapeli**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**TheMcgabster**

**Thanks for reviewing =D Me and my BFF, Laura A.K.A Luna thanks you =) My plushies thank you too**


	5. School today? SAVE OUR SOULS!

**Chibi Days Episode**** 5**

Disclaimers people! Pein please!

Pein: Do I have to?

Pleasswwsss~

Pein: -sigh- 1Zara-Uchih1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Un~! Hope you enjoy!

Pein: … are you acting like Deidara?

Yes~ its fun cause he's cute.

Pein: should I tell him that…?

He already knows.

Pein: Heh…

OMJ you heh-ed!

Pein: please continue the story.

Kill joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring-ring-ring-ring-CRASH!<strong>_

I just kicked my red alarm clock about 5 feet across the room… charming.

I sighed as I heard my alarm clock met the wall. They make a lovely couple. They meet each other almost every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday AND Friday! What a lovely dovely relationship they have~ I heard my door creak open and a pair of blue eyes met my sunny. I growled as I tossed over and tried my best to ignore the little Brat I call 'Luna-the-pain-in-the-ass'. She's such a handful when she stays over. I sometimes think she's my sister… a very annoying one by that. Our parents are having a double honeymoon in New York right now. Luna _has_ to stay round mine since she can't cook to save her life. Really I'm not joking… SHE CAN'T EVEN MAKE TOAST! Jashin… she's a child.

I feel very sorry for Pein… I could hear Luna _making_ dinner last night. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Konan came running into my room, yelling about Luna setting the kitchen on fire. Stupid Luna. I had to order pizza yesterday, give Luna the money since she left her purse somewhere and it went 'missing' -coughcough-Kakuzu-coughcough- I went back to bed after giving Luna a glare that said 'step into my kitchen again and I'll murder you'. She gave me a quick hug before pushing me up the stairs. AND BLOODY HELL when the pizza/pizzas came I heard everyone (mostly Hidan) fighting over the pizza. I now hate noisy Murderers. Luna knows what I'm like when I don't get a good night of sleep… OMFJ I went to bed at 4… something…pm yesterday and only got 4 hours of sleep!

GRRR note-to-self: Murder the murderers!

"C-Carmen? Are you awake?" She asked. I growled loudly as I slowly leaned/sat upright and quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glared through my Pooh bear plushie. I saw her smirk before rushing out the room. I smiled as I fell back into my 'I'm a bitch, kiss me' pillow. I heard footsteps enter again and stop besides my bed.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCH!" I literally jumped out of my bed screaming **bloody murder**! FUCKING HIDAN! One day that guy is gonna get a bar of soap in his mouth! I'll be the one to do it MHAHAHA!

"Luna… Hidan…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I GET THE BOWIE!" Cue Luna dragging Hidan out the room screaming bloody murder too XD. Haha good old Bowie always comes through in the end. (Thump) I heard footsteps appear at the door. I glared at Pein as he entered my room in his morning glory. Insert sarcasm here. Pein was bare-chested while only wearing the black boxers we bought him… Luna must have had a nosebleed. That must have been the thump!

"Get up little girl." Stupid Leader and his small brain… he can't even remember my name!

"Car-men. My name is Carmen. Remember." He glared before walking out of my room all 'I'm-an-orange-head-so-I-don't-have-to' like. Stupid orange headed freak. Zetsu is cooler. I yawned as I closed my door before grabbing my uniform from my wardrobe. Good old blue wardrobe never fails me. The girl's Perfect uniform was a white dress shirt, a black blazer with a red band round the left or right arm, red tartan skirt, and red tartan leg warmers with black shoes. I added a black studded belt round my stomach. I tamed my bed head and clipped back my long bang up with my white skull hairpin. I smirked at my outfit before grabbing my gothic shoulder bag and throwing it over my left shoulder. I quickly ran down my stairs and into my kitchen before Luna stepped further in it! I pulled her out of it as she placed a knife on the counter. I sighed before reaching for the waffle making machine.

"Oi Bitch what's for breakfast?" I turned to the voice. It was Hidan in his school uniform but his top was undone up and his bare chest was showing. Stupid idiot. I'm one of your school's perfects! Doesn't he see the armband!

"Hidan do your shirt up. Or do I have to do it myself." I sighed lightly before getting the ingredients out the fridge. I heard Hidan lean against my counter. Bastard! I cook and chop on that! I turned round and saw him still not properly dressed. Stupid Hidan! You're not leaving my house like that you stupid Jashinimist! (No idea how to spell it XD)

"You stupid Bitch. Why the fuck would I listen to you?" I glared as I mixed all the ingredients in the mixing bowl.

"I'm a perfect so I command you!" I yelled at him as I shoved the messy spoon in his face. MHAHAA beat that waffle face! I laughed before getting back to mixing. "Its ether get properly dressed or go without breakfast." I saw from the corner of my eye that he was fluming angrily. Haha I love teasing people. Its super fun! Super-super-super fun!

"Fine you fucking Bitch!" He yelled behind me as I heard the buttons being down up. Took him long enough. I smiled as I placed the mixture in the waffle maker. I heard other footsteps enter the room. I saw Luna, Deidara and Kisame yawning while standing slumping in their uniforms. Luna's was a white dress shirt, a black blazer, a red short cape, a red tartan skirt, long white thigh socks and brown shoes. Luna always tired her long hair up in two long pigtails; two bright red ribbons flowed down her mid back. I smiled as I smelt the waffles. YUM! I quickly toke the three out before placing another three in. I quickly toke a bite of my warm waffle as I threw one to Luna. She caught it for once. OMJ SHE CAUGHT IT? She's finally growing up!

"Yummy waffle! I wuv you Carmen!" I smiled before sighing in my head, she's still a child. Hidan smiled before grabbing the waffle that was on my plate. My waffle! I glared before taking the other three out and place ANOTHER three in. After about 20 minutes everyone had eaten at least three waffles. And yes even Sasori he's human… lucky smexy puppet got to be a puppet and human. Or for Zetsu's case two lamb chops. I clapped my hands together; Pein stood up and pushed me to my left. I stumbled a little and glared him. He did it back before facing the Bitchy Asshole Group or B.A.G. for short.

"Is everyone ready for their… -cough-" Haha he coughed! Is it fake though? "… for a day of… school?" Many 'yes' 'yeah' and a 'FUCK YES!' was heard. "I have to add that… we will be starting in _year 10_ because of our lack of information about his world and its history." Yeah beat that mother fuckers! I'm still smarter then you! I sighed before walking towards the front door. Thank Jashin once I close it their ugly faces (minus Deidara, Sasori, Luna and Itachi) will be gone! I quickly grabbed my lunchbox off the table and walked out the door. I slammed it behind me, after about 10 steps; the door opened again and Luna tackled me to the ground. FUCKING BITCH!

"YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE US!" She yelled in my ear. One thing; OUCH! I glared her as I rolled across the grass and stood up.

"I was gonna walk to school. Since the Akatsuki don't have bus passes." I dusted my skirt off as Luna's smile faded. She gave me her pass since she _was_ going to take the bus. Stupid Brat should think before leaping. Hopefully not off a bridge. She may be a pain but I wuv her.

"Can we fucking go already?" Luna glared Hidan as I stepped onto the pavement and started to walk towards school. Good old pavement never fails me.

"SHUT UP HIDAN!" Luna yelled. I smiled before facing Kisame.

"Since I forgot to jog the mile yesterday you may help me run the mile to school." Kisame gave me a 'and why would I do that mini girl' I'M NOTTA MINI I'M A FUN LOVING ANIME FREAK!

"And why would I do that?" I smirked before I got into a running pose.

"Because~ you're Mum was a clown fish!" I ran ahead as I heard Kisame run after me! Haha I'm sure she's a shark but I need to stay fit to keep up with Luna and NOW the Akatsuki~!

"My mother was a lovely lady!" I heard him scream as I looked over my shoulder and saw him running. SHIT HE'S FAST!

"Carmen run!" Luna shouted. I shouted back at Luna.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing! Picking daises?" I laughed as I saw Luna running after us with the whole Akatsuki running too. Awww I'm special~ hopefully I'll be the first alive person to outrun the Akatsuki! I saw Hidan pickup the pace but was still last. "RUN MIDGET RUN!" I laughed as I saw him yell back but I couldn't hear him. HAHA beat that Midget! But then again he's taller then me now! DAMN! Note to self: change him to mini midget when we get home.

* * *

><p><strong>-School-<strong>

"F-Finally here." I quickly sat down on a near by bench and finally started to breath easy! Stupid clown shark! A shadow came over me and I saw Kisame… looking like a normal person! "Holy Bunny balls!" I fell of the bench! Traitor! And looked at Kisame. His hair was spiky and black. His skin was normal… not very pale but had a nice tan. His height was… kinder normal but still tall and his gills were gone. And his eyes were a nice shade of dark blue.

"Found ya." Oh shit! I quickly started to run towards the classroom but Kisame grabbed my collar! Bastard! "You're going no where." No duh you've got my collar! Are you retarded or something? I growled before he let me down.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as Kisame did his still sharky like grin. Stupid shark. Change your bloody teeth! People will think you're a shark! Kisame pointed to the gates where all the Akatsuki and Luna were running. I heard someone behind say something-

"WTH is Luna doing with those hot guys?"

"Don't tell me she's turn into a slut-!" I snapped and threw about… 12 stones at whoever said that XD.

"Say that again and I'll rip your guts out and feed them to my pet shark." Cue them running away screaming 'SORRY!' Sigh people and their imagination.

"You own sharks?"

"It was a threat Kisame." I sighed as Luna caught up with us and leaned against me to catch her breath.

"N-Never… a-again C-Carmen." I shrugged as Pein handed me my clear umbrella. I looked at him… then Mr. Clear… then him again.

"The weather forecast for today is rainy." I gave him a _strange_~ look. WTF is he the weather woman from BBC1 now? "Zetsu informed me for your information." I said that out loud again didn't I? "Yes you did Girl." Oh~ Hi Mr. Orange! "Just be glad your in school or you would be in big trouble." I laughed before asking Luna for the time.

"Its 8:25 why?" Shit! Perfect meeting… sigh I hate those things. GRRR I'm not even the head! So why should I even be there!

"Seeya at period 2 guys. Got a meeting." I said as I turned to leave. "Oh… and don't forget to get your timetables from the office." I left leaving a VERY excited Luna with the Akatsuki… why does the spell disaster?

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>**'s meeting**

Sigh… all we're talking about is lunch shifts and bake sales. GRRR I hate baking but I want to live so I got no way out of it. Sigh where's Luna when you need her. She is most likely flirting with Pein or annoying a normal Zetsu… haha she doesn't like his human form. Just as I thought that a guy with a blue armband (blue armbands are lower ranks, Reds are 2nd in charge, gold is 1st).

"Head Perfect! A group of new students are misbehaving in class: throwing paper planes!" Deidara. "Swearing and cursing!" Hidan. "And jumping around the room like complete maniacs!" And last but not least Luna and Tobi. I sighed as I stood up and looked to our hot Head perfect. He has short purple hair with long bangs (looks like Sasuke's bangs but without the duck butt at the back) and hazel eyes. He doesn't talk much but he is really good at the paperwork and persuading people. He's the only one who wears the gold armband. And he's in my year!

"Head I would like to be the one to stop this scene because I have met the new students and I know how to handle them." I smiled as I saw our Head Perfect nod. His real name is Ace Jonas. HE IS NOT RELATED TO JOE, NICK OR KEVIN JONAS! I quickly looked at the guy who ran in. "What room are they in?"

"Um… classroom B4" I sighed as I bid my partner Perfects goodbye as I walked off to their classroom to kill the bastards I call the Akatsuki / Little-evil-not-so-midgets-group.

* * *

><p><strong>B4 classroom<strong>

'Now to do a Perfect entry. 1… 2… 3 and KICK!' I said in my head as I kicked the classroom door open. To find Sasori and Deidara throwing paper planes at each other. Kisame and Itachi playing thumb wars XD ok I was laughing inside but frowning on the outside. Hidan and Luna having a swearing contest… Luna wining I think by how blue Hidan is. Pein and Konan just reading. Tobi running around while throwing… confetti? Where-the-fuck did he get confetti from! Looks at Luna. You evil master mind! Kakuzu selling school stuff… phew it's not mine. Zetsu… also reading a gardening book. Sigh complete utter idiots. And the other students acting like nothings going on.

"Oi!" Cue the Akatsuki and Luna looking at me. "Come outside for a second so I can have a word with you… NOW!" Also cue them (minus Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu who just walked calmly) running out the classroom like they were on fire. "Now~ what were you doing just now?" I said in a sugar sweet tone. Luna hid behind Pein who sighed. "Well Pein? What's your answer for not controlling your 'children'?" I said as I laughed inside. Pein is kinder old.

"He's not that old Carmen."

"Meh." I meh-ed as Luna hugged Pein while Pein sighed again. "Enjoying your Luna time Pein?" Pein glared at me as he detached himself from Luna. Asshole.

"Awww… I was enjoying that." I sighed. I should have taken a picture. Blackmail is sweet and my DA account needs some new pictures anyway. Haha good old DA. Poor Luna… her dream has ended.

"I am no longer in charge of the Akatsuki once we have entered the classroom. They are then the teacher's problem." I glared him who also glared. Pein looked the same apart from most of his piercing were gone. His snakebites were there and so were most of his ear piercing. AND he had normal grey eyes. Pein is a PAIN! Note-to-self: don't let him read Dad's book. He can find something else to do. I glanced over the group then said.

"Just get back to cla-"

_**RING~**_

Stupid school bell. I sighed again.

"We _all_ have 'Art' next so move your asses before I give you a detention. And yes Luna I _will_ give you one as well." Everyone started to walk to class with me behind. Something caught my attention as we started walking. Some idiots' shouting-

"Fight-Fight-Fight-Fight!" Complete utter IDIOTS! I gave everyone a wave before running off towards the fight. There were two year 8 boys fighting in the middle of the halls. Why do teachers make us/Perfects do their dirty work! I hate them. That's for everyone to know. I hate their spleens.

"Okay break it up before I kick your asses!" I yelled to the boys. Most of the other students looked at me then my armband on my left arm. It's like a code at my school with the armbands. Blue = don't listen to them. Red = they are scary and can kick your asses. Gold = Holy shit move your ass before your killed! Ace is really scary when it comes to fights so stay on his good side and you're good for life. Most of the students apart from the fighters walked to class while I glared at the both of them. "I. Said. BREAK IT UP!" I yelled at them as I kicked them both about 5 feet across the hallway. I hate people because they never listen. Mostly boys because unlike the girls; who are really scared of me, so straight away. MHAHAHA I'm most likely the scariest Red Perfect in the whole school. "Get moving before I give you a detention for an hour after school today~" I hanged on the word today~ as I saw them both start running towards their class. Haha never underestimate me. I laughed before turning around to meet another Blue but a year 9. Her hair was long and sandy blonde with hazel eyes.

"Good morning Miss Carmen." All the younger perfects call me Miss… it's annoying.

"Morning…" I muttered as I walk pass her. "Make sure theses boys get an hour detention for tomorrow after school. If they miss it they have to deal with me." I looked over my shoulder and saw her nod rapidly. She's new I can tell. All the new perfects are shy and never talk back unlike the Reds. In every class there is at least 1 perfect but not in year 7 and 8. Too young. I quickly walked to class to find the same scene that was there when I left the last class. Bastard Pein is doing nothing! I quickly look at our art teacher who is making the leaning tower of Pisa out of play-doh. He's soo childish.

"Carmen!" Luna screamed as she hugged me. I looked at her as I glared. She shook before laughing nervously. Yeah you better be nervous!

"Luna… explain why no one is behaving." Luna laughed before pointing to Hidan who was swearing at Kakuzu for some unknown reason.

"Hidan said 'this is fucking boring! There's fucking nothing to do.'." I grinned a bit before grabbing the nearest textbook and throwing it at his head.

"Oi Hidan! Do your bloody work already!" I yelled at him as I collide with his head. He turned to me and swore many colourful words that I already know. I gave him a blank look as I glanced over the other students. Most of the girls were drooling over how hot and cool the Akatsuki were and the boys were talking about sports… or games… not very sure since I'm a girl. I sighed as I looked again at our teacher. He had finished his modal and started a new one of Big Ben. Sigh… why am I the only sane person here?

"Why don't _you_ do _your_ fucking work you fucking bitch." I sighed before sitting next to Hidan since Pein stole my seat next to Luna. Stupid Orange head. No idea what Luna sees in you but I can't judge. I still think Dei is Smexy, Sasori is hot, Itachi is cute and Hidan has a great body. Oh well they are _**murderers**_~ how do you think they murdered people if they wasn't fit? Hidan glared at me as I sat down besides him. Screw him… wait… NO BAD THOUGHTS! Idiot midget being fit and stupid at the same time. At the end of art I was able to make a picture of Mona Lisa which looked okay but not crap or perfect. Sigh… what Dei and Sasori make- OMFJ! Deidara made a full bird (LIKE A FUCKING HAWK) out of play-doh and Sasori drew a picture of Luna and me holding hands. AWWW isn't he's sweet~

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm lazy do I'm skipping the school scenes)<strong>

"School is over~!" Luna screamed happily as she opened her pink umbrella. Stupid girl and that stupid colour. I hate pink and orange for the record. They are both evil colour that came from hell to destroy me and my plushies! Evil colours!

"Did everyone enjoy their first day?" Pein asked as almost everyone nodded apart from me. THEY MADE MY JOB A NIGHTMARE! Fucking Akatsuki! My job was a piece of cake! Beat up bitches and bastards while getting paid! Now I got to look after mad murderers while doing my job! Grrr now the Akatsuki are winning! Akatsuki 3 – 2 Carmen DX!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now!<strong>

**Thank you reviewer: **

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose**

**Aapeli**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**TheMcgabster**

**little firework**

**1KAKUZU1**

**Akatsuki Stitches**

**Ten-Tailed-Tiger123**

My plushies and I love you all and Deidara says UN and Pein's says 'Stop writing this its boring'. He is sadly mistaken.


	6. The meeting!

**Chibi Days Episode 6**

* * *

><p>Disclaimers people! Konan pretty please~<p>

Konan: um… Yes. 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Yay~ Thanks Konan!

Konan: No problem.

-Smiles- please enjoy the story since I'm bored and Konan is taking a break.

Oh and super sorry for the short chapter –sad face- please don't hate me…

* * *

><p>Tired… very tired… REALLY TIRED! Stupid Akatsuki are wearing me out. Sigh… they are very annoying and loud I must say. Right now they are playing 'just dance 2' while I watched from the safety of my recliner. I finally got it back! Whoop! Luna Vs Tobi on '<em>girlfriend<em>' everyone is laughing at them as Luna is the left side and Tobi is the right. When the bitch-fight bit came on I finally fell of my chair laughing! Haha bitch-fight against Luna and Tobi! Who-will-win!

In the end Tobi won and Luna is sulking in the 'Emo corner' as we call it. It has a sign on it that says 'Emo corner' and we painted it black since my Dad and mum rarely enters this room or living room as most people call it.

I watched while laughing as Tobi did his own victory dance… weirdo. It looked like the tango for one. Poor confused Tobi. Then it was Deidara against Itachi. The song was '_That's not my name._' it's a good song and I hold the highest score.

Mhaha no one can beat it! Itachi won… aww poor Dei has gone to the Emo corner with Luna. Haha he still didn't beat my high score.

"Who is this 'Sunny'?" Man Itachi is dense. Luna has called me that about 5 times and now he notices the name sunny. My eye twitched a few times as Luna hugged me from behind.

"Hey Sunny~ how you doing." Itachi looked at me while glaring. What's he looking at? Luna's nickname is crazy. And his should be 'Stupid.' I smiled at him as he glared me again… it must be 'Glare at Carmen Monday' Again. I smiled before looking at Luna who was still smiling down at me.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked as Luna started talking about how her day was at school and sadly her love life. It was like a school listening test. You didn't want to listen to it but you had to. After about 10 minutes of Luna non-stop talking; Pein spoke.

"Private meeting in the kitchen." He looked at us before glaring at me. I smirked. I made the leader of the Akatsuki hate me. COOL!

"No problem Pein-sama." Luna said sweetly which made me gag a bit. She glared before getting out her phone to text someone.

I sighed as I heard my phone ring tone go off 'I Think We're Alone Now – Birthday Massacre' (My friend Destiny showed me it and it rocks!) I smiled because since I haven't heard the song in a long time. I look at my text. It's from one of mine and Luna's friend; called Lucy. She's not an Anime fan sadly but she has seen the Akatsuki because they are my phone wallpaper.

_**'Yo me peep! Wat's happenin?'**_ she wrote.

_'Nothing much. You?'_ I don't write in shorts I write normally like Luna.

_**'Goin a party round N**__**ick's. U wanna com?'**_ I hate parties.

_'You know me and N__ick are enemies so no.'_ He pisses me off so much. Naruto isn't real and the Akatsuki aren't either. I HATE HIM! He hates Dei and Hidan the most. Bitch doesn't know hot guys when he sees one. He's an idiot and he won't admit it.

"Where the B.A.G go anyway?" I asked Luna as she gave me a 'Stop speaking in code' look. I smiled before saying. "Bitchy Asshole Group." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked at my kitchen before giving me the 'Don't you dare' look. She has learned from the master Mhaha! Wow right now I'm proud of my student. AND I'M NEVER PROUD OF HER! Haha joke I'm always proud… kinder. I quickly tiptoed to the kitchen door and leaned against it to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Carmen's kitchen.<strong>

"Pein-sama may I ask what this meeting is about?" Konan asked innocently as Pein's eyes scanned the group to make sure everyone was here, which they were. Man he really doesn't trust his own men! How nice is he!

"This meeting is about what we should plan to do to return home." He said while standing up and looking over his group again. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the little orange one. Haha I soo love saying orange.

Itachi stood in his Uchiha glory as little orange looked at him… giving him the orange look which kind of creeps me out. No really it's like between a glare and a stare. You would never like to get it. NEVER like to get it.

"Leader-sama. We should try and create an original jutsu that could shift through time and space. We would be able to get back home and return here if needed in the future." Mr. Smartly-Pants. Acts like he knows everything… maybe he could help me with my math homework! OMJ newest coolest plan yet! I could get As with Itachi's help! Whoop!

"-It's decided then." Shit I missed it! "We have an eavesdropper." Cue me falling on my ass when the door opened.

"Why hello Captain Coco pops. May I enter _my_ kitchen again so I can some orange juice?" I looked up and saw that it was Kakuzu that opened the door. Captain Coco pops strangely works for him XD. Kakuzu glared at me before looking back behind him.

I stayed on the floor in protest for my bloody juice! GIVE ME MY BLOODY JUICE YOU RETARDED MURDERERS! WTF is wrong with me and juice? I just want my juice… cue me sobbing in my mind.

"Leader-sama it was just Carmen-" I quickly cut him off with one of my random ways.

"Yes and I want my bloody orange juice you orange juice stealing pigs!" No really I want my orange juice! Cue Kisame, Dei and Hidan falling to the ground laughing while the other 'mature' Akatsuki just stood there completely emotionless. "No really I want my juice." I deadpanned as I walked through their meeting and to the lovely heaven I call the 'fridge'.

Once I had the juice carton in my hands someone had to jump me.

"How much did you hear of that?" Itachi jumped me by that. I nearly dropped it but I did jump.

"WTF Itachi! Warn the person your trying to scare to death would ya!" I would have stormed pass him if it wasn't for him grabbing my whist.

"Answer my question." Now for the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' play.

"What question?" I gave him the 'huh?' look. I love that look. He glared at me before looking at my orange juice… then me again.

"How much of our meeting did you hear?" He said soo emotionless like… Emo Uchiha should cheer up. I smiled before pulling my juice in front of him.

"What meeting? I came here to get this." I wiggled my juice in his face before trying to shake my hand out of his grip. "Could you let go now; I want to get to my recliner before Mr. Orange gets there first." I said while looking behind him to Pein who was watching us the whole time. Aww Mr. Orange wants my juice! Cue me hiding my juice behind my back. "And drink my juice before Mr. Orange himself steals it like the murderer we all know he is." Once Itachi let me go I walked pass him and Pein to find Luna in a recliner… bitch! That's my recliner your ass is on!

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's living room.<strong>

"Luna off me recliner now." I ordered her as she smiled 'innocently' to me.

"No can do Carmen. I'm saving the seat for Pein-sama." I glared at Pein through the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I could see him in it so I DID glare at him without him knowing it!

"Luna unless you get off my recliner within the next 5 seconds, I'll ban you from coming within 10 feet of Pein." Luna's eyes widened before jumping off my recliner and onto the sofa which had Deidara and Kisame already sitting on it.

They both jumped out of their seats when Luna jumped in between them both. Haha the murderers got scared! Good old Luna does it again. I smiled at her and the two guys who were glaring at her before sitting down in my favourite seat.

"WTF was that about Luna!" Dei yelled at Luna as Luna was laughing at Kisame who was on the floor looking completely shocked! Mhahaha beat that clownfish!

"Haha Carmen dared me!" I rolled my eyes as Dei walked over to me while I sat my head on my hand. I looked over my Wii games which were leaning against the wall while Luna tried to get Kisame to talk to her again. He's giving her the silent treatment! He's now my favourite fish in the big blue sea~

"Oi Carmen!" Dei yelled from above me while I was still watching Luna trying and failing to make Kisame talk. "Why did you dare Luna to scare us un?" I looked at him with a face that said 'WTF are you saying man!'

"I didn't dare her to do anything. I said and repeat 'Luna unless you get off my recliner within the next 5 seconds, I'll ban you from coming within 10 feet of Pein.' I said that." I smiled at him as his visible eye twitched badly. Haha twitchy eye! His eyes turned to Luna who was watching us and had forgotten about trying to make Kisame talk. Her face WAS laughter… now it's 'RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!' and she did just that. She ran upstairs with Dei super close on her tail.

I looked at the stairs as I heard Luna scream.

"CARMEN HELP ME!" I rolled my eyes then yelled back at her.

"You got yourself in this mess!" I heard Dei yell and Luna scream then Luna jumped down the stairs; and landed on Tobi… poor Tobi… who was watching from them. Haha poor Tobi has just leant how heavy Luna is.

"Ahh move Tobi!" Luna yelled while getting off a confused Tobi. Luna quickly ran out into the backyard while Tobi got up and dusted him-self off. Poor Tobi better move.

"Tobi move."

"What was that Carmen-!" Cue Deidara landing on Tobi like Luna but didn't fall when he landed.

"Get back here you little Brat un-!" I quickly cut Dei off since he used SASORI'S word and his own at the same time!

"Deidara that's Sasori's word!" He quickly looked at me before running into the backyard. I glared at his back as he ran. Stupid smexy idiot blanked me! I curse his cool clay and his birdies!

"Get back here Luna!" Dei yelled as Luna jumped over my swing chair- BITCH STAY AWAY FROM IT! and quickly ran back inside as I stuck my foot out and Deidara fell over it! Ninja my butt he fell over my foot!

I laughed as Dei shot back up and again… ran after Luna. I sighed as I went to the kitchen to get a bucket of ice water because I love it soo much. Cue joke. I walked back into the living room to see Dei sitting on Luna who was being sat on.

Haha I really wish I had a camera for this. Oh wait there's one! I quickly took a picture then hid the camera in my blazer pocket while Luna screamed bloody murder again. Haha I was laughing and soo were Hidan and Kisame. I quickly composed myself and walked over to the fighting pair.

I quickly poured the water over them I walked back to the kitchen.

"Well that was easy." Cue Deidara and Luna screaming and running into the kitchen and tackle me to the floor… I must say… OUCH MY FACE! It hit the bloody floor… I think I have a nose bleed right now. "Get off of me!" Ahhh their cold like fuck! Cold wet cold wet! Cold and wet! AHHH I now hate the both of them! They are mean to me! Sob.

"WTH was that about?" they both screamed from above me as I sighed. Dei isn't that heavy for an 18 year old but Luna is much heavier then any other 14 year old I'd ever met. Sigh.

Why does junk food disagree with her? Why I say why!

"Dei you were gonna kill Luna and last time I checked I didn't want blood in my house or outside your bodies." I said like Sasori; no emotions at all. I kicked them both off as Zetsu walked into the room.

"Pein-sama wants to talk to everyone. **So move your bloody asses!**" Ok black Zetsu is mean and evil. But I still wuv him. Cue smile.

"Sure Zetsu." I smirked at the… plant… thing… person… people… I DON'T KNOW! He's a plant and he's a person… and there's to of him! I'm very confused right now. Luna grinned before getting off of me and Dei sighed. Bitch should be glad I didn't kick him.

"Let's get going, un." Dei said as he walked pass us.

I quickly ran after him while Luna almost ran over him. Poor Dei almost leaped into a wall XD. I soo wish I has his scope so I could record the entire Akatsuki humour act. Mhahaha Akatsuki on their day off = humour that could hurt your sides… that could be their new weapon! OMJ I could kill by selling DVDs! Coolest… Idea… EVER.

I have tied with the Akatsuki again WHOOP! Akatsuki 3-3 Carmen! YAY! I shall win this battle!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reviewer: <strong>

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose**

**Aapeli**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**TheMcgabster**

**little firework**

**1KAKUZU1**

**Akatsuki Stitches**

**Ten-Tailed-Tiger123**

**inuyashaxkagome4evr**

**Miyu**

**Sorry for the late one guys school is almost over got about 3 weeks left! Dei said 'sup' and Pein said 'tck' what a bucket of sunshine he is!**


	7. JackAss lol

**Chibi Days Episode 7**

* * *

><p>Disclaimers my poor lad! And today's victim is Zetsu!<p>

Zetsu: I'm your what? **I'll kill you; then eat you, you little Brat.**

You can _try_ and kill me but I have something your NEVER have.

And that would be?

YOU'RE MOTHER! –Holds up a sunflower-

**That isn't our mother you idiot!**

Oh yeah… -switches it with a Venus flytrap-

Mot**her!**

Disclaimers please Zetsu.

Zetsu: Yes. 1Zara-Uchiha1 **doesn't own** Naruto **or** Naruto Shippuden **or any** of the Akatsuki members. **OR any of the names of movies or anything… **But she only owns Carmen Smith **and Luna Robinson!**

Ok~ -hands him the plant-

Zetsu: you **Monster!**

And proud. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>Yawns. I yawned. I'm still tired… stupid Akatsuki's and Luna. Luna had to bring round about 4 cases of Dr Pepper with her and that made Tobi, Hidan and Deidara SUPER hyper and Tobi was literally jumping off the walls… don't even ask why cause even I don't know the answer to that. The only way to make him stop was to knock him out cold… I gladly did that. Good old baseball bat came in handy. I must say Tobi isn't a very good ninja if he can't even dodge a baseball bat.<p>

At least he was out cold after that.

My head still hurts so I'm off to get some aspirin. I quickly walked out my room still with my grassy PJ shorts and ducky shirt as I heard Luna's door open. Her head popped out and she looked at me. She shouted.

"Teacher training day's rock!" It's another word for 'teachers are too lazy to teach us that day' day so we get the day off. I smirked before heading for the bathroom. Sadly I bumped into Kakuzu on the way there.

"Morning." He said. I gave him a 'Are you really a murderer?' look as I noticed just like Pein; he only wore his green boxers… REALLY? My bro wears PJ bottoms to bed and yet you only wear your boxers! Sigh… idiots should know there are girls in the house.

"Morning…" I murmured as I walked into the bathroom. I blushed after noticing my bed head made me look a lot like an untamed hedgehog. I quickly ran my hand through the messy locks and finally through my long bang. I look normal now. I smiled as I reached inside the cabinet and toke out the aspirin.

"What are those?" Kakuzu asked from over my shoulder- WTF when did he get there? I jumped about 5cms to the left as Kakuzu stared at the aspirin.

"Its aspirin. A.K.A pain killers for a headache." I said as I put some aspirin in my mouth and swallowed it whole. "Taste weird but it works. If Hidan gives you headaches just have one." He nodded I think as I stepped out the bathroom and back to my room. I found Dei sitting on my bed crossed legged; while looking at the band posters all over my room. I had Avril, Birthday massacre, Superchick and many more.

"Morning Un." Awww I still love his 'Un'. I smiled while lying back on my bed again. No really I love his 'Un' right now I wanna hug him.

"What you doing in my room then?" I asked him as he plainly shrugged. Smexy bastard got no excuse. I smirked to myself as I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out a new set of clothes. "Out I need to get changed." He pouted. Awww soo cute!

"Can't I stay and watch un?" Cue me kicking him… literally kicking him out and slamming the door behind me. "I was kidding un!" He yelled from the other end of the door. I smirked as I heard him walk away from my door. I quickly walked back to my clothes and stripped off my green shorts and duck shirt to reveal my red lace underwear and bra. Thank god I kicked Dei out. I put my red ripped jeans on and my door was opened as I reached for my shirt.

"You awake Car-" Cue Sasori and me blushing like mad! P-Pervert!

"S-Sasori g-get o-out!" Cue him getting out of my room and closing the door while I quickly put my shirt on. Which was a white shirt that said 'gotta love me cause I love you' yeah… that's a lie? Damn puppet saw way too much. Cue blush while opening the door again. Stupid blush needs to beat it sooo badly!

"Sorry Carmen." Sasori said while avoiding eye contact. I shrugged and walked pass him and downstairs. Stupid Danna should knock before entering someone's _**bedroom**_ while they are _**changing**_. Pup- boys are idiots. Hmmmm… Luna and I still have to prank the Akatsuki. Hmmm… I feel a plan coming. Mhahaha I got one! Now I need about a hundred water-balloons and a slingshot!

I'm soo evil I could out do Madara! OMJ that would be soo cool! Me against Madara who-will-win! Mostly likely him since he's a ninja / murderer / psycho lollypop and I'm a short teenager. Sob. I hate ninjas right now. I stepped into my living room AND TOBI / MADARA TACKLED ME AGAIN! I just proved my point!

"Good morning Carmen-chan!" Stupid lolly tackled me again! I can not believe that the lolly tackled me again! Cue me glaring at Tobi as he got off of me. Evil lolly guy.

"Morning. Never~ tackle me again!" Tobi gave me a hurt puppy dog eye as Luna entered the room. Stupid Luna most likely saw the whole thing from that smirk on her face. Evil demon!

"Tobi just wanted to give Carmen-chan a morning hug-" I quickly cut him off with one of my random sentences.

"That wasn't a hug that was a tackle! Hugs don't send people flying to the ground with a 'thump'!" Hidan and Dei were laughing from the kitchen from what I could hear. Stupid bastards better run when I see them next.

"Tobi is sorry." His head went down in an 'I'm soo sorry I want to die' sort of way. Luna came over and hugged Tobi while I gave her a 'WTF' look.

"Tobi-kun its ok~ Sunny-chan-" WTF who-the-fuck is Sunny-chan! "-Isn't a morning person." What was your first guess? Maybe the time when I threw whip cream at her face when she poured ice down my back to wake me up! That ice was soooooo cooolllddd! But then again it was ice XD.

"Luna why are you praising Tobi for tackling me to the floor." I said in a bored voice as Tobi lifted her off the ground in her hug. I glared at him for stealing my friend in his evil lolly like glory. I quickly headed for the kitchen and saw that Dei, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame were already in it. Evil ninjas got here before me. Note-to-self: hurt and mental hurt Hidan and Dei.

* * *

><p><strong>My Kitchen!<strong>

Meh I don't care if I curse as much as Hidan cause cursing is cool and I LOVE IT. Smirks. Its fun watching parent's cover their children's ears while I have a cursing fit about something random. Mostly about the homework we got the day before. English homework is horrid even if I live in England.

"You're finally up Bitch. I'm fucking hungry and don't fucking know how to fucking cook in this world." Make that I don't swear as much as he does. But I do like having swearing contests with him. It's a hell lot of fun.

"Well learn you fucking man-whore because there are fucking books over there and I'm sure there is a fucking cooking book somewhere." I grinned as Sasori and Kisame held him back from sacrificing me to Jashin. Meh me and Jashin could be friends. We both like hurting Hidan. He makes Hidan stab himself while I mentally hurt him. Smirks.

"Fucking bitch! I'll fucking sacrifice you to lord Jashin!" Meh.

"Morning Puppet, Dei, psycho maniac and Goldclownfish." (Me and Destiny thought of the name in our RPs XD) I smirked as Kisame gave me a ' WTF is a Goldclownfish' look. Haha my dreams rock soo badly!

"WTH is a Goldclownfish?" He asked as I got out some bread and the toaster. Haha good old toaster… hopefully it won't bite me this time.

"I had a dream you were dating a clownfish and a goldfish then the goldfish broke up with you and went for the angelfish while the clownfish broke up with you for your brother." I smirked and pointed at him as my bread turned into toast. "So I dub thee Goldclownfish!" Kisame looked angry while I laughed at his face. Poor fishy.

Sasori now held back Kisame while Dei held back Hidan. Cool I can make anyone pissed off. Pein, Hidan, Kisame… who next? I know! OMJ why didn't I think of it before! Sasuke! I wanna see how he would react to my annoy-no-jetsu! Mhahaha I'm an evil little person and proud!

"Hey Carmen un." I looked up from my happy place on the kitchen counter and saw Dei standing in front of me; giving me the 'Are you awake face?' face. I smirked at him as I hopped off the counter.

"Yeah Dei?" His face looked kinder pissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My name is Dei-dara. Not Dei or Dei-chan/-kun. Just Deidara." I nodded. "And can you make us some breakfast?" I gave him a 'what's the magic word?' look. He sighed. "Please." I smiled lightly while turning around as the toast popped out the toaster. Bloody thing must have seen me coming! I shrugged it off as I took the two out and placed more bread in it. I quickly buttered the toast and put it on my Dad's china plate. He has an obsession with china stuff. He has a china donkey in his room and the donkey's name is Donkey XD how creative is that!

My bro calls it jackass though! How nice he is! Meh more toast! I thought as more toast popped up. I quickly buttered that lot and put another set in. I gave the two plates to the guys and they ate one each. At least they SOMETIMES act their age. And by sometimes I mean once in a million.

"Toke your fucking time bitch." And cue me getting a slingshot from the shelf above my head and using it against him with a piece of brunt toast.

"You little bastard. You may have your toast brunt with a touch of idiot." Dei and Kisame laughed while Sasori sighed a bit. Bastard shouldn't sigh at my cool jokes.

-Breakfast skip because I'm lazy. Let's just there was a mini

Food fight and Hidan, Deidara and Kisame ended up

With orange juice on their heads from me :)-

"Now that's all finished. What we gonna do today?" I asked as Pein stood besides me. The others said and did nothing at the _**normal**_ table. When Pein stood up they eyes went to him. Damn Orange trying to make me look like an idiot.

"Order-" I want a side of chips right now haha. "-What have we planed for the day Konan?" Pein asked her as she thought about it for a second or too.

"Anything fun or worth seeing." Well that was simple. Fun and worth seeing? Hmmm… a funfair? OMJ there is one today buts it's like an hour long train ride. The train ride isn't the problem… the Akatsuki killing everyone is.

"How bout the funfair-" Luna quickly tackled me to the floor yay-ing and screaming. (Is Yay-ing even a word? No idea but I like it).

"YAY funfair Carmen funfair!" She screamed from on top of my stomach. Must I say OW MY SPLEEN! Luna is a BIG child inside and out if you haven't noticed you are completely blind people! I should give you glasses because you plainly need them.

I covered my ears as everyone else did… they know her soo well. "Please~ Pein-sama please~" She whined as she stood in front of Pein with her puppy eyes ready… he won't stand a chance. Luna's puppy eyes even won against a teacher's detention about her WAY over due homework… and me SOO he won't stand a chance against her. Pein sighed as Luna toke a step closer to Pein to get her puppy eyes a better effect. I laughed as Pein tried his best to avoid eye contract with her… he was failing badly. One last look and he sighed deeply.

"Funfair it is." Pein said with lots of venom coming off of it. Luna yelled in happiness before jumping round the room in a hyper-go-happy way that you see in cartoons… sadly every time she jumped she didn't get that far off the ground.

"Carmen un? Why aren't you as insane as Luna un?" Dei asked me as I looked completely sane.

"In my house she's sane but when I'm in it I'm not." I smirked while giving him a minute to think that through. An insane person wouldn't admit they are insane OR sane; while a sane person wouldn't admit they were insane either. What to think what to do. Laughs. Even I wouldn't know what to think and I'm great at mind games. Trust me I get out of a lot of things with them.

I started to get into them when I watched a 'Drake and Josh' Episode with Megan in it. 'Why was your bucket on top of my door?' her responds was 'why was your door under my bucket' XD and then I knew I loved mind games. Oh I love Megan~ her and her pranks.

"Huh un?" Dei muttered while I sat on Luna till she calmed down… a lot. She wiggled a lot so it was hard to stay on top of her.

"Carmen get off of me!" she yelled as I covered my ears with my hands like I was blocking out a nail on a chalkboard. That's also the best way to get my classmates to listen. Yep headphones, a nail and a chalkboard are the best combination. Smirks. Almost made my teacher's ears bleed too.

After about 10 minutes of me sitting on Luna's back she calmed right now. I quickly got off of her. She glared before standing up and giving me the scary eyes. Haha it's like a glare and a stare. Pein's is scary while her's is cute! Awww I wanna hug her.

"How could you Sunny! You may be VERY light but I don't like people sitting one me!" It's true I weigh as much as a 7 year old. Not joking it's a heath disorder but I try my best not to show it. I shrugs as I went through my wallet for something.

YES! I pulled out my family's old train passes. You know the ones you can buy that last for the year. Those! My family always loose theirs soo we have A LOT of the. The Akatsuki can use them since I'm not paying for them. Haha I would say Kakuzu can pay for them but then again he would try to kill me.

"I got some spare train passes." Luna frowned before poking me in the side about 5 times before I smacked her hand away. "What?" I said with venom dripping off my words like a snake just eager to bite someone.

"Can't we just turn them into chibis, put them in our bags then turn them normal once we get there?" … for once Luna made a pretty good plan O_O. No really that is a great cheap idea… I think Kakuzu is now proud of her. Because I am and it's rare for me to be proud of her.

"That's a good idea Luna." Pein said sounding slightly impressed. Stupid Orange feels the same awww. I smirked to Pein who glared at me before facing his B.A.G again. Haha I love the B.A.G but they are soo troublesome… great now I sound like Shikamaru! AHHH I'm not lazy nor am I a guy! The Akatsuki / B.A.G started to talk leaving Luna and me to entertain ourselves… big mistake.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and pulled out another hidden water balloon for times when you need one and aimed for Tobi. Luna softly cheered me on as the water balloon went pass Tobi's head. Uh oh. And hit Hidan in the back of his head.

Luna grabbed my arm as she ran to the garden as I watched Hidan chase after us. I felt like being funny and waved to him as he swore many colourful words. Haha if they were written down I wonder what colour they would be.

"AHHHH!" Luna yelled as she ran round in circles while letting me get dizzy. Err… was there always 3 Hidans or did Hidan's evil triplets come to visit? I laughed to myself as Luna ran back inside while Hidan just ran into my other screen glass door. HAHA ok that was soo funny! OMJ Hidan has a nosebleed! Haha if only I recorded it! Damn it! I so have to teach Itachi or Sasori to work a camera or camcorder. Then all my picture and video problems are gone. Poof out the window~ that would be soo good right about now.

YES FINALLY! I'M WINNING! Carmen 4 – 3 Akatsuki! Tear. I'm soo proud of myself. Mhahahhaha or Ushi-shi-shi-shi! I shall win this battle!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…for now!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reviewer: <strong>

**THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN**

**Ivy Moonlit Rose**

**Aapeli**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**TheMcgabster**

**little firework**

**1KAKUZU1**

**Akatsuki Stitches**

**Ten-Tailed-Tiger123**

**inuyashaxkagome4evr**

**Miyu**

**LolAvatarWolfs**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! My pl****ushies say hey/hi. I AM adding 1**** new OC to the story to pair with either: Konan (guy OC please I don't do Yuri), Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu or Zetsu. =) I will do a coin toss for each one so it's fair. I can't promise yours will be picked. But if I feel happy and your OC fits into the story I meant add ****2****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**** (over 13 please)**

**Hair:**** (long, short, hair colour)**

**Eyes colour: **

**Body Type: (tan, pale, skinny that kinder stuff****)**

**Personality:**

**How you think we could meet: (at the funfair where do we meet?)**

**Life Summary:**

**Clothes style:**


	8. NOTE 1

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>I have chosen the OC to join the wacky adventures with Carmen and Luna! The OC are: <strong>

**XxXRainbowstarXxX****'s OC ****Starr Roberts! HOORAY for Starr!**

**Also **

**Ivy Moonlit Rose****'s OC Lilith ****Everwood! ****HOORAY for Lilith! (We made up a last name!)**

* * *

><p>Because the penny chooses it O_O i wrote them all down on a piece of paper. Threw the penny up high and it landed on the names. A very smart penny it didn't hit the white it hit the names… then rolled off the paper… stupid penny.<p>

Loves and hugs 1Zara-Uchiha1! XOXO no idea what the xo means soo meh.


	9. Funfair and LazerTag!

**Chibi Days Episode**** 8**

Disclaimers Dei Disclaimers!

Deidara: My name is Dei-dara!

Meh a names a name.

Deidara: I prefer Deidara to 'Dei'.

Okay. Deidara please do the disclaimers please~

Deidara: -sigh- 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

YAY –hugs Deidara- You now tied 1st again!

Deidara: with who!

Sasori.

Deidara: danm him.

Please read and enjoy! I would like to thank my friend '**XxXRainbowstarXxX**' for the laser tag idea! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Can we go can we go can we go!" Luna and Tobi have repeated… FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES! I sighed as I was soo tempted to head-butt the wall. No really I would do it. I thought as I walked towards my wall and head-butted it leaving a small and not very visible dent. I now must say… OW MY HEAD! I thought loudly as I held my head. Sasori and Pein sighed while pinching the bridge of their noses. Haha poor guys have to deal with Tobi and now me and Luna! Mhahaha we can be evil if we want to be.<p>

"Just turn us into midgets already to silent those two Brats!" Sasori yelled as I covered my ears from anymore harmful pain to my head. It's already badly hurt I don't need anymore brain damage. Cue very serous face. I sighed while letting Luna out of my headlock-of-doom. When did I put her in on? I'll never know. I nodded while turning everyone into mini midgets again! Aww they look sooo cute! I quickly picked Dei up and hugged him against my chest. HE'S SOO CUTE!

"WTF Bitch! If your gonna fucking hug someone fucking hug a man not a fucking girly man!" I glared at Hidan while putting Dei on my shoulder who was also glaring at Hidan.

"I would prefer to hug Dei-dara then a fucking perv who would probably rape me next time I turn him normal again." Mini Hidan smirked as the big Tobi picked him up and span him round in lots of little circles~! Mhahaha payback rocks mini midget! I evil laughed in my head as Hidan begged Tobi to stop. Yeah you heard me BEGGED~ him to stop!

"Fucking hell Tobi please fucking stop spinning me I'm gonna be fucking sick!" Oh I love Tobi again! Wow I hate him one minute then love him the next! This boy is awesome!

"Ok Tobi let the little midget go." I said while taking Hidan away from Tobi. Hidan almost jumped into my hands when Tobi stopped spinning like a madman… but then again he is one XD.

"Don't let the bastard anywhere near me you hear me bitch!" How nice, insult the person who is gonna save you. Idiot. I shrugged as I placed him in my anime bag again while also placing Deidara in it too. Luna smiled while turning her group into minis again while I placed the rest of my group in my bag.

"Are my midgets ready?" I asked as Sasori and Kisame poked their heads out of the bags.

"We are not _**your**_ midgets Carmen." Sasori said in a dangerously low voice. I laughed as I poked his head back in.

"You're in _my_ bag. Your _midgets_ and are you _ready_?" I asked again while Sasori glared at me from inside of my bag. Hidan and Deidara were laughing from what I could hear but Kisame was laughing from what I could see. Haha good old Kisame. He is still my favourite fish in the big blue sea!

"We are ready girl." Pein said from inside of Luna's green shoulder bag. Damn Pein got to use her cool grassy bag. I like that bag though Luna won't let me near it till I let her on my swing-sofa… like that's gonna happen. My swing-sofa calms me while Luna irritates me. A weird combo but it works. The next thing I know Luna is dragging me out of my house. I hope she knows I have legs; and they were made for kicking and that's just what their do against her. Laughs. I love that song.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the funfair!<strong>

"I'm going I'm going Luna. Jashin hold you horses." I growled while getting dragged out my own house. I quickly locked the door while walking towards a jumping Luna and very dizzy mini Akatsuki. Haha beat that Pein karma is on my side today! I thought that as I bashed my shoulder into a lamppost. Make that karma is against me today and OWWW! That fucking hurts like hell!

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked as he poked his head out of my bag when my shoulder went clash into the lamppost.

"I'm peachy…. But some minor or maybe fatal damage to my shoulder so nothing big." I groaned lightly while rubbing my shoulder which was still hurting like hell. Luna pulled me by my good side onto the bus while showing the man my pass and tugging me over to some spare seats. She tried to open her bag up but I slapped her hands away.

"What was that for Sunny?" She glared as I glared back. Does she really want the whole bus knowing we have evil midgets in our bags? I wouldn't they would magically pull out some pitchforks and touches which would be scary. No really I would be scared for my life O_O.

"Do you want everyone to know about the you-know-what's?" I said while glancing at the bag every few seconds. Soo hoping she would get the idea. I thought a light bulb appeared over her head but I shook it off. Anime must be affecting my brain… and its soo cool! Joke joking. She nodded while I lied back in my seat. Thank Jashin she gets it sometimes. After getting off the bus, getting on and off the train we finally made it to the funfair! Hidan only swore 176 times, Deidara un-ed 48 times, Pein glared at me 5 times and Sasori complained about him being in the same bag with Tobi and Deidara 19 times. Wow it's a new record! Where's the parade where's the posters?

* * *

><p><strong>The Funfair and more!<strong>

Me and Luna walked towards the funfair and hid behind a tent. I put my Akatsuki members on the floor besides us… I just noticed they were in the clothes they were in when we left!

"I wish my Akatsuki members were normal again but wearing the clothes they were wearing when they turned into midgets again." And poof goes the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared my akatsuki appeared in their normal clothes. YAY no naked guys and girl! Trust me my eyes couldn't take it anymore. Luna quickly put her bunch of midgets on the ground then said the same lines I did. Luna's Akatsuki members also appeared clothed too. I shall make the list.

**Deidara ****– Ripped blue jeans with a white T-shirt with the words 'Art is what I say it is' written on the front in big brown letters and a red jacket.**

**Konan – A**** white skirt that reaches her knees with a flowerily pattern along the sides of it; blue sleeveless top with a white flower on the front on her stomach.**

**Sasori – D****ark blue jeans with rips on the knees; a dark red T-shirt with a black scorpion on the shoulders with 5 black lines going across the chest.**

**Hidan –**** Black T-shirt with fake blood marks and dark purple jeans XD (he looks gay)!**

**Itachi – B****lack jeans with sliver stitching while also wearing a maroon sleeveless top with a black jumper over it.**

**Kisame – L****ight blue jeans with a dark blue T-shirt with the words 'Jaws' written all over it in white letters.**

**Tobi – Black jeans with a cookie monster jumper… don't ask he stole it from Luna's stuff and it fits him O_o. And still has his mask on too!**

**Pein – B****lack leather jeans with a black T-shirt that says 'God' in red letters. Weirdo Orange.**

**Kakuzu – B****lack jeans with a green T-shirt with pictures of money all over it.**

**Zetsu – S****plit down the middle black and white jeans with a dark green jumper.**

Hahaha beat my list! My list is the maddest and the greatest of them all! Grins. Beat that mini midget A.K.A Madara and Hidan! Luna was tugging on mine and Pein's arm; begging us to walk faster so we can go on as many rides as possible. Grr I can walk by myself you know! Luna has seen how hard I can kick and she shouldn't be doing this… dumbo. I have kicked a football so hard it went through the goal and hit the wall behind it. Smirks. The wall had it coming anyway.

As we all walked into the funfair again many times caught our eyes… the Ninja's eyes by that.

"WTF is this?" Hidan said while looking at a huge poster that was pinned to a wall. New laser tag arena now open… COOL! We soo have to go there sometime today.

"Its lazer tag. It's like shooting each other with lasers and if you get hit about 10 times you die. Not really die but you're out of the game." I said as Luna brought our tickets for us. She ran back giving everyone theirs while stopping at me.

"Guess what Sunny!" Luna the loud and the weird is back.

"What is it?" I asked as she showed me a ticket.

"They gave me an extra ticket!" she smiles while spinning around with it. Any second she'll loose it I know it. It's a 6th sense. Was right because after 5 minutes of her spinning; it started to float away. Haha I was right. Luna yelled while trying to catch it. The guys… well the less mature guys were laughing while the others were watching. I laughed as she almost jumped into the tree trying to catch the ticket. And she's taller then me! "Carmen help please!" Damn Luna and her pleases! I sighed as I walked to her and the ticket which was floating above us. I just climbed up a branch before jumping down and grabbing the ticket while I did that. I handed it to her while walking ahead of our group.

"You guys coming or not?" I shouted / asked as I stood there in front of the cotton candy stand. Luna easily spotted the stand and ran over to it and not me. Jerky face. She was almost jumping up and down waiting for her cotton candy. And yes Luna jumps for fun as well. She really is a weirdo.

"Carmen cotton candy!" 3 Cs wow that's new. I laughed as Tobi stole her candy and ate a bit … OMJ he ate it soo fast I didn't see him lift his mask up O_O. Luna looked mad but she bought another one and made sure to eat it away from Tobi. I laughed a bit while turning around and saw a girl with slightly wavy shoulder length auburn hair and blue-green with a bit of hazel and grey eyes. Wow that is pretty; I love her eyes!

"Hello I Am Jesus." I swore I felt my eye twitch. Luna laughed before leaning against my shoulder smiling her head off. Really Jesus? Luna smiled to her while leaning against me more… DARN SHE IS HEAVY!

"Hello~ I Am God!" She said as she randomly shook her hand. Ok I think I saw Pein glare at her for a second XD. OMJ he isn't god!

"Sorry but I worship Jashin." I said while taking my Jashin necklace out of my shirt. I heard Hidan yell 'WTF!' I smiled while putting it back.

"No way you watch _Naruto shippuden_!" Me and Luna nodded while fist punching each other. We love _Naruto_ and _Naruto shippuden_ with our hearts. Haha though she is dedicated to Pein while I'm stuck between two of them… Hidan and Deidara. Sasori is more like a big bro then a BF. Sorry people its not the age different soo meh!

"Yep and we love the Akatsuki!" She yelled as I stepped to the right away from her loud mouth. Ouch my ear! One day I shall be deaf!

"No way! Me too! Who's your favourite character?" She yelled back at Luna as I covered my ears. I must say OUCH again.

"Mine is Pein-sama. He's cool and Sexy. Who's yours?" Luna yelled at / asked Jesus. She said 'sexy' though I prefer 'smexy'.

"Mine is Itachi~ He's soo cool and cute. His past is sad though." Her and Luna looked at me while I blushed two shades of red. I don't really have a favourite person I have 2.

"I… don't really have one. I have two." I saw her / Jesus grin before leaning towards my face in a 'well… do tell' sort of way. I gulped before muttering. "Hidan and Deidara." She aww-ed me before hugging me… She looked about 17 so she must think I'm about 11 cause of my damned size. Damn it soo to hell!

"Awww crushing on two hot older guys~" I soo want to hit her right now! 3 - 4 and 6 - 7 years aren't that much! Ok the 6-7 is a bit but I don't look that young! I pushed her away while blushing. "Oh by the way my name isn't Jesus. It's Lilith Everwood." Cool name though Luna's head dropped. Haha she really thought her name was Jesus! Doesn't she know Jesus was a boy?

"I'm Luna Robinson! And the person you almost hugged to death is Carmen Smith." Luna explained while pointing to herself and me. I do have a mouth as well Luna. Sigh. Damn her and being talkative.

"Not trying to be mean or anything but… how old are you guys? I'm 18." Luna dragged me in front of her since she knows I'm an unsocial person AND PROUD!

"I'm 15 and so is Carmen though I'm a month and few days older." Lilith looked a bit taken back before laughing a bit. Then she almost was on the floor laughing… really what's soo damn funny!

"A month different? That's must have been one long month." My eye is twitching and I know it. "But Luna your tall and Carmen… you're… never mind… cute?" I sighed a bit while counting to ten.

"Sorry Lilith Carmen has a bit of an anger issue." 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Ok I'm good.

"Me too. Though I try my best not to show it." I turned to the Akatsuki group who were chatting to each other. Well… half of them were fighting… again. I would smash their head in but… 1. They are ninjas… 2. THEY. WOULD. KILL. ME!

"Oi my midgets are you ready or are you too busy fighting along your friends / partners!" I yelled to them as Hidan looked round, swore many colourful words then turned back round to argue. Bastard mini midget jerk face. At least Mr. Orange, Konan, Zetsu, Goldclownfish and Itachi walked over calmly. Thank Jashin I have some normal people in my life.

"Pein-sama~" Luna sung while running over to hug him. Weirdly Pein let her hug him but didn't hug her back. Jerky Orange. Lilith looked a bit shocked. And by a bit I mean frozen in her spot.

"Oi Lilith you awake?" I asked while poking her in the side… for about 4 minute's non-stop till she looked at me in amazement.

"You have cosplayers!" I sighed before shaking my head.

"I wish. They are real and unless you want a headache stay away from Hidan. He swears more then me." She smiled before looking over the Akatsuki before stopping at Itachi. "Your soo damn lucky me and Luna aren't matchmakers. My friend Lucy was but she moved away 3 years ago." She blushed a tiny bit before facing me with a… evil grin… uh oh.

"Sadly I am a matchmaker." I swore the colours from my face faded again.

"Um…" I muttered before running over to the group and hiding behind Deidara.

"What the hell un!" He asked as I hid inside his red jacket. I muttered an 'I was never here' into his shirt. I'm sure he gave me a 'WTH are you saying' look but Sasori dragged me out of his jacket. Damn it was nice and warm in there.

"What are you doing Brat?" Sasori asked while Lilith walked over to us. I laughed a bit in a nervous way as he looked at her. "Who is she?" I turned to him then her.

"Sasori this is Lilith. Lilith you already know who this is." Sasori gave her a side glare before dragging me over to Mr. Orange and Luna. Damn him! Why does everyone dragged me everywhere?

"Leader-sama. I have found another girl who knows about us." 'I' my butt I met her first wood for brains! I glared at Sasori and Orange as Luna got me out of his grip. Thank you Luna!

"She knows about us?" Orange questioned us as we both nodded. "Is she a threat?" Luna shook her head as I looked at her putting Hidan in a headlock. That must be what she meant by anger issues. Then again I've put him in one before and enjoyed myself doing it. I laughed as I turned to Pein again.

"She is putting Hidan in a headlock and I like her soo no you can not hurt her or soo help me I'll flush you down the toilet." I said all of that with a happy go lucky face on. Pein glared at me before turning away from me and talking to Konan about something I don't even care about. I shrugged again before turning to Sasori who was wearing his 'This is boring' face. "'I' found… 'I' FOUND?" I glared at him as he backed up a bit.

"I was reporting back to Leader-sama." I glared at him more before looking around for a weapon and sadly found nothing.

"Oh~ your soo damn lucky I haven't got a weapon on me right now." I glared a last glare before walking over to Hidan and kicking him in the back to get his attention. It worked apart from him falling to the ground because I also kicked him in the back of the knees. Haha didn't want to but it was still fun too.

"Fuck!" He hissed as his knees hit the floor. Haha Hidan hissed! OMJ 4 Hs wow O_o. "WTF was that fucking for Bitch?" I'm guessing that's my new nickname? Meh.

"To get your bloody attention." He glared and so did I. Luna and Lilith walked over to the two of us while Kakuzu walked off to another group. Plainly bored of our little swear feast. Damned Zombie (Another nickname from MSN with Destiny).

"Hey Carmen~" Luna sung as she hugged me and Lilith round the waist. Yeah Luna can make friends with ANYONE very quickly. "You know the extra ticket to the laser tag~?" I nodded as Hidan got off of the floor. Good thing too cause I was starting to feel sorry for the floor. "I gave the extra ticket to Lilith this way we have an advantage against the guys!" Lilith smiled before glaring at Hidan who was beside me listening to our conversation… screw him… wait bad thoughts! I shook my head lightly to get rid of the bad thought before turning to the happy two. I nodded to them to show I'm fine with it; Luna then ran off; with Lilith running after her to the laser tag arena. I sighed.

"Your fucking friend is crazy." I nodded to Hidan as Mr. Orange and the others followed her… probably to make sure she doesn't break anything. They know her soo well. I'm proud of them. Smirks. My mini midgets. I quickly followed after them till I saw Luna jumping up and down with Lilith who was standing there calmly. Wow Luna jumping and Lilith calm? That's new to me.

"Come on Carmen hurry up!" She yelled at me as everyone else stood beside her… traitors! Even MY mini midgets are siding with her!

"Hurry up Carmen! We're waiting un." Dei yelled at me as I walked up to them. Really I was about 10 steps away you didn't have to shout Bakas!

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Laser tag Arena.<strong>

I sighed once I got up to them and Luna lead up inside the arena where they gave up our guns (which the Akatsuki had to learn how to use), jackets which count your hits and helmet so you don't hurt your head. Luna and Lilith dragged me further into the arena once they let us in. Sadly once I was 20 steps in with them I got a gun in front of my face. Oh… shit…

"Name, animal and gender." The girl in font of me said… animal!

"Um… Carmen Smith… Fox… girl?" I answered as the gun was replaced with a madly grinning face. Weirdo.

"Hiya~ I thought you guys were some of those weird looking guys who just entered the arena." Haha they are weird~ very weird at that. Kisame WAS blue but has a sharky grin. Hidan is an albino. Deidara does look kinder of girlish. Sasori and Pein look emo because of their emotionless faces. Zetsu has a happy-bored face on and Tobi… TOBI IS WEARING AN ORANGE MASK! WTF is up with that!

"You mean the Akatsu-?" Cue Lilith and Me covering Luna's mouth. Idiot! Almost spilled the Akatsuki secret! Baka Luna Baka!

"Akatsu? Do you mean the Akatsuki from _Naruto shippuden_?" She asked. Once I got a better look at her I noticed she long mid-back light brown hair and really big and cute bright blue eyes. Really what is with people and blue eyes? Oh wait… its England! Most people here have blue and light brown eyes! Haha I forgot.

"OMJ you know them! They are here somewhere but I don't know where… we kinder ran off from them." Luna explained once we released her mouth… she kinder… licked out hands! Yuck! She's even worst then Deidara's palm mouths… but then again they are cool!

"They are real!" She gave us a 'WTH' look as we all laughed. We nodded after about 3 minutes of laughing.

"Yeah I put Hidan in a headlock!" Lilith laughed again while I remembered the scene like it was 20 minutes ago… which it was. Haha Hidan looked freaked out while Lilith did a somewhat evil laugh.

"OMG I got a great idea!" The girl shouted at the wall. probable because it was darkish in here.

"I'm Luna Robinson." Luna said to the girl who nodded. She gotta remember her name or Luna will be a very unhappy camper… again.

"I'm Lilith Everwood." Lilith introduced herself as well. And I was… forced told to with a gun O_o… never mind.

"Oh I forgot. I'm Starr Roberts! And I have a pet unicorn called Steve." OMJ a unicorn! O_O that is soo cool. I wanna met this… Steve. Luna started grinning her head off as a bulb appeared over Starr's head… really anime on the brain much. Meh it's worth it. "I got a mega great idea." Lilith gave her a nudge to continue as she looked at each of us. "Let's ambush the guys and girl." She grinned while looking at Luna and Lilith grin to each other. Oh this is gonna be good!

* * *

><p><strong>Beware Akatsuki beware! Carmen 5 – 3 Akatsuki! Mhahaha I love winning it's my thing~<strong>

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for being soo nice to me -tear- those who are mean may face my reviews… oh if you reviewed last time you may have a cookie -gives you a plate of cookies- oh and don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile :)**

**Fin…for now!**


	10. LazerTag ATTACK!

**Chibi Days Episode**** 9**

OMJ its chapter / episode 9 already! Sasori please disclaim my story / show and I shall reward you with my cookies!

Sasori: … you had sugar today didn't you?

… Maybe? WTH! When I'm hyper its sugar this and cookie that!

Sasori: Did you have sugar today?

… Yes -drops my head- Your soo mean to me! Do the disclaimers already!

Sasori: Alright-alright. 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Yay thank you! -Hands him some cookies- enjoy the chapter / episode!

* * *

><p><strong>With Carmen…<strong>

Ambush the Akatsuki… what a plan! I may die doing it but it sounds cool right now. Meh they can TRY and kill me but it will never work~ haha I'm evil and I don't want to die! If I don't wanna die I don't have to die… well if Luna thinks I should then I got no choice. Shrugs. Hopefully quick and painless but if it was Hidan's choice it would be EXTREMELY painfully and slow! Starr gave me the left part of the arena and Luna and Lilith the right. Starr toke the middle cause she has a 'hiding spot' along there… she's most likely gonna jump out at them firing madly and saying random words like 'potato' and 'Barney'. Starr is probably more hyper and random then the three of us… this should be fun. Smirk. Once I got to my checkpoint near the entrance I could hear the Akatsuki talking over the wall… weirdoes.

"Where'd the brats go anyway?" Brats… Sasori yep it's Sasori. I heard someone sigh an annoyed sigh and my money is on Mr. Orange. I'm betting £5… but then again who am I betting against? Really who? Ok I am now betting against Starr's pet Unicorn Steve. Nods. Hopefully I'll win. Because I wanna keep my £5 causes of a new Naruto game coming out soo.

"We're send out search parties to find them. But beware this is a game of kill or be killed." What a drag. They are going to go looking for us… AWW they miss us! I heard an hn and I'm betting another £5 that was I-chi. You guys should know Itachi's nickname by now.

"Be on your guard Hidan and don't get us killed." Haha Kakuzu's voice and he doesn't even trust his own partner XD. Then again it's Hidan so I wouldn't either. I shrugged as I heard the group separate into different directions… oh great this wasn't part of the plan! Damn-damn-damn-damn Mr. Orange to hell!

* * *

><p><strong>With Luna and Lilith…<strong>** Luna's POV**

OMJ I can't believe Pein is sending out a search team for us! Smiles. I wuv him too! Lilith looks shocked for some reason? No idea I can't wait to find the Akatsuki then shoot their heads off : D. I sound evil… they must be rubbing off on m- OMJ a penny! I thought that as I picked up the shiny penny. Its soo shiny! Lilith pulled me back as Kisame and Itachi walked pass us with their guns… wow ninjas with guns… bad combo very-very bad!. I would have screamed 'HEY MY PALS!' then hugged them but my brain… OMJ I have one- was telling me not too. For once I listened to it and let them pass without seeing us.

Carmen would probably call them 'lousy midget ninjas' for not noticing but we don't have chakra so how would they know we're here? Maybe hearing us breathe? Probably yeah they are meant to have ninja hearing. I just noticed Lilith blushing. I quickly looked where she was looking and saw Itachi. I checked again… and again… and again and noticed SHE LIKES ITACHI O_O. Wow. This calls for popcorn and jelly when we get home! Yep-yep-yep- jelly sounds nice right about now. OMJ Carmen has to make it… mine taste… charcoal-y.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith's POV…<strong>

How can Luna be so calm! Itachi-san and Kisame just walked by with their guns! Wait… ninjas… and guns… VERY BAD TOGETHER! Thank you god that they are fake laser guns and not the real ones that kills. I must say Itachi is cuter in real life then in the manga and anime. If this was an anime I would probably have hearts in my eyes. Nods. Yep I'm sure about that. He's my crush like Luna's Pein and C-chan's is Hidan and Deidara. Poor girl went for the craziest and youngest Akatsuki members. Haha then again I'm a bit crazy. Luna got her gun ready as I did the same. She counted down using her fingers. 3…2…1… FIRE! Cue me and Luna running behind them hitting them both in the back while screaming then running away screaming even louder!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUNNNNN!" Luna screamed in my ear! As we ran away from the ninjas / very unhappy people who are trying to kill us! How dare they are thought we were friends! I could they. Sob. They are mean to me.

"Get back here you little idiots!" Kisame yelled after us and I turned back and yelled.

"NEVER FISH STICKS!" Luna laughed as we ran round a corner. Luna pulled me into a gap in the wall and Kisame and Itachi ran pass ninja style. You know how they pull their arms back when they run. Haha Kisame looked purple!

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUNNNNN!" May I ask WTF? Oh wait that was Luna's voice so never mind. Shrugs. She probably shot someone and now they are chasing after her. Haha that's funny I wonder who's chasing her.

"NEVER FISH STICKS!" Lilith yelled. Ok that was funny I'm using that against him with Goldclownfish. I moved into the gap in the wall as Tobi and Zetsu walked or Tobi's way sprinted pass. Baka lollipop.

"Zetsu-san! Tobi thinks Carmen-chan went that way!" He yelled as he sprinted off somewhere random. Oh yeah they know Itachi and Kisame have Luna and Lilith and they haven't met Starr yet. OMJ lucky gal can't be found! They aren't even looking for her! Zetsu half sighed half growled before going after him. Haha poor plant murderer guys / guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Starr's POV…<strong>

OMG where's the screaming where's the yelling!

"NEVER FISH STICKS!" Hey she stole my nickname for fish face! Damn I gotta make some more nicknames later. Now… for the dodge-rolling across the floor while firing madly part. Smirks. Mhahaha! I thought that random part as I rolled across the entry to the entrance humming the mission impossible tune; while firing madly at Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori.

I laughed as Hidan dropped to the floor after his outfit screamed 'GAME OVER' at him. I laughed. I beat zombie 2! He's out and I bet he didn't get to shoot once! Mhahaha beat that you baka zombie! I shall ponder my attacks against thee later! Clay-boy's suit went off too and he fell to the ground as well. I'm betting once you loose your suit gives off a shock… cool! Note to self: don't loose. Yep I'll remember that! Yeah-yeah! I missed Konan and Sasori by long shots though I hit mostly Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Pein. Mhahaha beat those loser boys! Girls rule boys drool! I'm sad now because Pein's and Kakuzu's didn't go off… Whaaaaa! Cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV…<strong>

Ok then… I'm surrounded by super annoying people… how could this get any worse?

"Carmen-chan!" Cue Tobi tackling me to the floor while I land with a 'WTF' I glared at Lolly-boy as my eye twitched dangerously.

"Tobi. Get-the-fuck off of me before I struggle you then feed your body to Zetsu." Zetsu smirked as Tobi ran away from me. I shot him from my spot on the floor then I heard Tobi scream while his suit screamed 'GAME OVER' Haha I love these suits. I love them soo much! Hugs for the suits! Zetsu looked at me before turning around and walking away.

"Thank you **for killing that idiot**!" AWWW I love him too! Remind me to hug him next time I see the plant guy.

"Carmen!" I turned my head and saw Starr running towards me… with Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein and Konan running after her! O_o WTF did she do! Burn Kakuzu's and Sasori's partners! OMJ she better not have! "Carmen run now!" I gave her a confused look as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me with her. I looked back and saw them glaring at us. I gave them all a 'WTF are you looking at Bob?' look. Yeah I love that look. Along with the 'WTF is wrong with you' look; I use that all the time on Luna.

"WTH did you do Starr?" She smiled before turning a corner.

"I hummed the Mission impossible theme while dodge-rolling across the floor shooting at them." And cue the 'WTF is wrong with you' look. She laughed as she turned another corner and started shooting… she was shooting at Kisame's back. His suit yelled 'GAME OVER' as Itachi turned to us. I waved as Starr turned another corner dragging me along with her. She laughed again as I saw Itachi now chasing after us. I waved again. "Carmen shoot him." I got nothing to loose apart from my life so I shot randomly.

I heard Kakuzu's suit go off. I bet my bullets went pass Itachi and hit Kakuzu instead… its official my bullets rock! They got the zombie-king! Wonder who got his midget Hidan? Probably Starr. Yep my money again is on Starr. Oh by the record I won against Steve! :D I won beat that Unicorn! Mhahaha!

"Starr who's left anyway?" I yelled to her as she continued to run… really how big is this place?

"Um… Zetsu, Sasori, Pein, Konan and Itachi I think." Wow the others didn't last long. She smirked as she turned another corner and yelled. "OI Luna and Lilith this way!" I saw them waving then running… they must have seen the angry prick Akatsuki mob behind us. Haha poor guys were waving and now running for their life XD.

"WTH did you two do?" I shrugged at Luna's question while Starr started laughing madly… like Light in death note. OMJ she did cause this! As we all turned the next corner we got our guns off; ready for a gun off. Once the Akatsuki turned the corner we started shooting like no tomorrow till all their suits went 'GAME OVER' Mhahahha we won! I can't believe we won against the midget murderers known as the Akatsuki! Luna, Lilith and Starr started jumping up and down Yay-ing like no tomorrow while I just smirked the 'I soo own this game' type of way. Let me make a list of how the Akatsuki were feeling and showing their emotions:

* * *

><p><strong>Pein: angry and was glaring at everyone.<strong>

**Konan: was upset but tried her best not to show it by saying 'good game' and smiling.**

**Deidara: pissed at loosing but smiled and 'well done'-ed us like a nice person.**

**Sasori: was a tiny bit unhappy but shrugged it off while saying congrats to us girls.**

**Zetsu: One side (white side) was happy for us while the other side (black side) hated our guts right now… charming.**

**Tobi: didn't really care as long as he got hugs from everyone! (The Akatsuki and I didn't give him one)**

**Kisame: wasn't very happy and sulked the whole way out of the arena but got over it afterwards.**

**Itachi: … didn't show any emotion… so I don't know… Emo much? I get the feeling Lilith knows how he feels.**

**Kakuzu: lost the bet against Luna and had to give HER money back so was very grumpy afterwards.**

**Hidan: T_T threw a fit like a 5 year old having their toy taken away. He didn't show it but he acted like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the ride home…<strong>

"Are we there yet~" Luna has said that many times now. Lilith and Starr made their way home as well but we all exchanged phone numbers but didn't tell the Akatsuki or we would have to explain what a phone is to them. They were midgets again! HOORAY! I love them as midgets because I get to call them that. Like 'Hello midget how are you today?' and whoever I asked would say 'STFU' ok Hidan would say that because I don't really call the other midgets I give them nicknames. Like Kisame = Goldclownfish. Pein = Mr. Orange for reasons everyone can see. And Deidara = Dei though I hate saying his full given name. Pout.

"Luna we will get there WHEN we get there! Stop fucking asking!" cue parents covering their children's ears while I laughed. What they never seen / hear a girl swear before?

* * *

><p><span>Fin…for now!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed me and the girls won the war against the Akatsuki O_O make that <strong>**Carmen 6 – 3 Akatsuki! Mhahaha beat that midget. Girls rule boys drool! Smirks. Oh my plushies disagree but who cares what they say. Shrugs. Its true Dei and Pein just face the truth. I thank all the people who reviewed! I love you all and I got… dun-dun-dun *holds out many bowls of jelly* I GOT JELLO / JELLY! Mhahaha I got my bro to help me make it XD I kept on trying to steal it from the fridge when it wasn't even ready… so what it smelled nice!**


	11. Cosplay? Oh just great!

**Chibi Days Episode 10**

Wow chapter 10 was hard to write O_O

Kakuzu: I know you asked everyone every minute if it was funny.

-Smiles- did you like it~?

Kakuzu: No.

-Pouts- just do the bloody disclaimers then go away.

Kakuzu: thank you. 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Go now go away! –Pushed him away from the PC and my room and my house-

* * *

><p><em>Yo!<em>

Ya-yo ya yo!

_Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy.  
>Dreamin', don't give it up Zoro.<br>Dreamin', don't give it up Nami!  
>Dreamin', don't gi-give it up give it up give it up give it up give it-no!<em>

One piece opening one… yep… why Fred why?

Yawns. I yawned as I sat upright; leaning against my head board… why does Jashin hate me? If he loved me he would let me sleep forever and ever! Damn him and his evil midget minion Hidan. Why did Fred betray me? That stupid alarm clock betrayed me! Sigh. Here comes the rapping part.

_Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt.  
>The pirates whose eyes on it he'll sing "I'm the King of the Pirates; I'm goin' to be King!"<em>

_Ya-yo; ya yo; Ya-yo, uh-oh.  
>His name is Luffy (that's Monkey D. Luffy)<br>Goin' to be king of the pirates._

_He's made of rubber (How did that happen)  
>Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gomu-gomu<em>

Yawns. I yawned again while glaring at Le Fred. I really should change my alarm. It was cool when I loved One piece but now it's annoying. Ok I still like this part.

_His name Zoro, he's just like a samurai.  
>And an l.a.d.y, Nami's not shy-<em>

And that was when my hand interrupted the horrid Fred's singing. I love my hand cause FRED IS ANNOYING! Stupid alarm clock wakes me up the days I DON'T have school and when I do… yeah… it does nothing, nope, not a thing. I think it likes to torture me! Fred is an evil son-of-a-bitch. I should know I threw his mum, Gabby out the window last week. Haha she landed with a 'BEEEeeeepppp' I had to buy her mini son which hated me from the start. Sigh. Why can't my alarm clocks like me? Why Jashin why?

_**Slam!**_

Cue my door being slammed open as I finally rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I opened my eyes and found Luna and Konan at my door smiling… oh this can't be good.

"Oh Carmen~ did you sleep well~-" she hummed as I quickly cut her off.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Konan's and Luna's smile grew as Luna pulled out a… cosplay outfit? Oh I've seen that one before. Its one of the twin's 'Souseiseki' from 'Rozen Maiden' the one with short hair… my hair is like her's but my fringe is way longer. My eyes are the same shape as her's but mine are sunny while her's is red AND green (no really one eye is green and on is red). Luna held the outfit while Konan held a bag… uh oh.

"Could you wear this~?" I glared at the two of them then the outfit. It was cute but if I wear it she'll make be into her doll. She puppy eyed me… WHY JASHIN WHY? I sighed as they pushed the outfit and bag into my arms. Konan patted my head while Luna ran out of here faster then you could say 'CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!' in the kitchen on a lazy Sunday. I glared at Luna's cosplay outfit while dumping the bag onto my bed. It had the matching hat to the outfit, red and green contacts, the shoes to the cosplay, some power for my skin… WTF I'm already fucking pale! I already have the skin of a china doll! And some ribbons… oh for the outfit like the choker. I sighed while putting the cosplay on.

I glared at the hat while placing it on my head. I also cried when I put the contacts in because I have never done it before! Ok its official… contacts are on my revenge list. I glared at them because they are on my eyes! EVIL BITCHES! I looked myself over in the mirror and I look pretty ok. I look a lot (EXACTLY) like 'Souseiseki' but I have a long bang back; Luna gave me a clip soo I look a lot / exactly like her.

* * *

><p><strong>http:images. Google. Co .uk /searc h?hl=en &biw=1280&bih=856&gbv=2&tbm =isch&sa=X&ei=Ocw1Ts7GJI-yhAe6p6jpC g&ved=0CDo QvwUoAQ&q=rozen+maiden+ souseiseki&spell=1**

* * *

><p>"Done." I quickly walked out of my room (Cause Fred started again so I'll let his batteries go) and into the hall way while I bashed into someone again! Really I've done that about 7th time this week! Damn whoever I bashed into!<p>

"Whoa where's the fire hmm?" I looked up to Dei-chan who was smirking… bitch. Once he stopped he blushed. Really I look that much like a doll? He smiled a bit before facing away from me… jerk face. "C-Carmen why are you wearing that?" I smirked. He's blushing at me and this outfit.

"Blame Luna Dei-" He snapped back RIGHT in my face.

"Dei-DARA." Wow he has really blue sky/sea eyes. Haha I saw pass his bang because mine was up. Cue us both blushing away from each other as Luna ran up to us. She grinned at me before grabbing my arm and started dragging me down hallway/hellway. I glared at her while TRYING to tug my arm away. I sighed while letting her drag me to the living room where EVERYONE HAD to be. Damn her and trying to embarrass me to death! Once we got there she more or less (She did) push me into the front room in front of everyone. I blushed a bit while grabbing the nearest thing (which was a pillow) and threw it at her. She WAS laughing now she is on the floor from a pillow to the face. –flash- WTH?

"You… look like a china doll." Cue me glaring at whoever said that and it was Sasori who was sitting on the floor playing with a puppet… WTF where did he get that from?

"I'm cosplaying as a china doll." Its true soo beat that puppet! His smirk went out the window and became a straight line. Haha bye-bye smirk! You had to die either way soo meh. Ever had the feeling someone was staring at a part of your body A.K.A your butt. I did and turned round and kicked whoever it was in the face.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" And I yelled back.

"IT WAS FUCKING MEANT TOO!" Then I realized I had kicked Hidan right in the face. YAY… oh yeah I turned him human when we went to bed… pout. It would have hurt him more if he was a midget again. Damn I would have changed him into a midget again but Pein was in the bloody room… damn it to hell. "And for the record your ugly and I think you should know that." I laughed as Kakuzu and Sasori held him back. Haha poor guy must face me in an insult competition. –flash- really WTF?

"Really have you fucking looked in a fucking mirror lately?" I glared at him before smiling. Haha watch yourself midget or your get burned… again.

"Why yes I have bitch. I had to, to put the contacts in. But are you really this ugly? I'm surprised your mother could love you." Cue angry mark on his forehead before swearing up a storm right in front of me while another person (Itachi) held him back. Haha I love those guys.

"Carmen stop provoking him." Orange said as I shrugged and sat next to Dei. Haha once Hidan calmed down the others went back to what they were doing. I laughed as Sasori sat in front of me with his puppet and started fixing the joints on it.

"Hey Dei-Dei." He glared before turning back to his hands? Really WTF? "Dei… what are you doing?" He gave me a side glare before looking back to his hands while they opened up to see his palm mouths. I 'ohh~'-ed them while poking his right one. it opened its mouth and stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at it before sticking my out at it.

Deidara chuckled while the left one laughed at me… bitch. –flash- ok that is getting annoying! I looked at Luna who had a camera out. I glared at her before glaring at the right mouth.

"W-why are you glaring a-at my p-palm mouth?" Deidara said while laughing… it was funny but I was busy glaring.

"It's making fun of me so I'm glaring." He chuckled again as I just noticed the palm mouth was right next to cheek. I blushed a bit as it licked my cheek… I regret not putting on make up now. Deidara and I both blushed as both of his palm mouths laughed at us… oh the little buggers! I quickly toke 2 apples from the fruit basket on the living room table and stuffed it into their 'little' mouths. Deidara quickly took them out as the mouths crewed.

"Little bastards." I muttered as Deidara chuckled… you're a little bastard as well. I huffed out loud as –flash- happened. "WTH do you think your doing Luna?" she smiled as the doorbell went. Most of the Akatsuki jumped since they haven't heard the doorbell before so I laughed till my sides hurt and got many glares doing it. Luna laughed as well but got up and went to answer the door.

"WTF was that fucking noise?" Hidan yelled from behind the sofa? I must say WTF is wrong with you? Kakuzu gave his partner one of those 'I'm ashamed of you' looks as I laughed.

"It's called a 'door bell' Hidan. It tells you when someone is at you door." I laughed again as he glared the Jashin glare… damn he's using IT against me! I wuv him too. Smiles. Haha please not my sarcasm cause its needed right now.

"And what the fuck is wrong with fucking knocking?" my comeback was.

"And~ what the fuck is wrong with fucking using the bell~?" I laughed as Kakuzu held him back again. Pein glared at me before reminding me to 'stop provoking him' well that isn't going to happen any time soon Mr. Orange… well it isn't! Annoying Hidan has become a drug to me and I have no intention of stopping. Nope~ it's fun and cool because Hidan has that angry face he using in the Anime. Haha I love that face. It's like he's having a heart attack while swearing his little abused heart out.

"I'll fucking sacrifice your soul to Lord Jashin you little fucking bitch!" Meh. Empty words is what I say. I smirked as I pulled my Jashin necklace from my shirt while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Suck on this Bitch~" His face was priceless XD it was like the angry face but had about 5 anger marks on his forehead! Kakuzu, Sasori AND Itachi had to hold him back. I held my breath as Pein told them to release him… oh shit guys you better not! Luna yelled from the door.

"ITS STARR!" WTF how-the-hell did she get my address! I shrugged it off as Sasori let him go while Kakuzu and Itachi exchanged glancing.

"Leader-sama are you sure about this?" Pein nodded to Kakuzu and Itachi. They wouldn't… they would! They let him go while Hidan smirked… BAD SIGN BAD SIGN! Cue me running out the front door while waving to Starr.

"Hey Carmen~ what happened in here~?" Starr asked while Hidan also ran out the door after me. I screamed while running to the other side of the road as Hidan threw his jacket to the floor… he wouldn't… whenever Akatsuki throw their jackets to the floor its either a fight or it's a chase… I hope its neither! I gulped as he ninja jumped to the other side… WTH normal people don't ninja jump clam-head! I screamed again while running back into the house with him STILL hot on my tail.

"AHHH Kisame help!" Cue Kisame grabbing my arm while running into the back garden.

"Oi Itachi hold Hidan back!" Kisame yelled from in front of me while I saw Itachi sharingan mangekyou Hidan! Mhahha beat that bitch! I now wuv Kisame and Itachi. Smiles. For now. Kisame finally let go of my arm once we both saw Itachi throw Hidan on the sofa… I'm betting he knocked him out! Ok Itachi you're now my 3rd favourite again! We both smirked as we walked back inside in our happy and lucky glory. I turned to Itachi who was sitting on top of Hidan (I now LOVE HIM) reading a book… again.

"I love you very much I-chi." I said that then started to talk to Starr as Kisame started laughing his head off at Itachi's confused face. "Soo how'd you find my house?" I smiled a bit while she put on her 'thinking face' as she calls it.

"I heard screaming while taking a walk and came to see what was happening." In other words I was bored and wanted to find out what the screaming was so I could join… just great. She's got great taste in fights though. Hidan and I make a great fight pair since we always try to kill each other. "Oh nice Cosplay by the way." My smiles fell as she brought out a bag. "There is a cosplay part in the fair today and I wanted to in visit you guys."

"YAY" cue Luna hugging Starr… great just great I got two very hyper people in my house. That spells horror for people who can't spell. I groaned as Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu laughed at my horror… bitches. One day they will get a water balloon to the face Mhahahaa!

"Fine but the Akatsuki go as themselves." Pein nodded as everyone (minus Hidan who is unconscious) nodded like they couldn't care less. Meh if they get fangirl-ed don't come running to me. Haha I would soo record that and put it on Luna's Youtube.

"Soo should I call Lilith?" I nodded to Luna as she ran away with the cosplay Starr gave her. Ok this should be weird. Once Luna came down stairs she looked like Miku **http :/ images2 .fanpop. com /image/ photos/ 8600000/ Miku-hatsune-miku- 8608079- **yeah she looked kind of like that.

"You look like Miku." Luna smiled as Pein and the others all agreed she was TOO blue… well everyone but Kisame. Then again he's a fishy. A very happy mini fishy by that. Her hair was the brightest blue… she should stop dying it its bad for her hair. Shrugs. I don't know I've never dyed my hair before. My mum says it's bad because it damages the hair. Luna must have some well damaged hair then.

"Lilith said she'll meet us there. She says 'your gonna love my cosplay~'" I nodded as Luna literally ran out the door screaming happily. Oh great hopefully they won't call the police for 'annoying girl running across the road almost getting hit by many cars' call. They have once and that was last Halloween; Luna had way~ too much popcorn that day and had a popcorn hangover the next day. What a awesome day that was. Luna got hangover by popcorn and I broke my 'just dance' record… again.

Mhaha I rock at that game! If I had to play for my life I would keep my life AND the game. Mhaha I shall steal the game from death himself. He shouldn't mind he lost fair and square against my awesome powers!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Funfair…<strong>

We turned the akatsuki into midgets, went on the bus and trains, got to the funfair and turned them back you know it all blah-blah-blah. Once we got there Starr went to the bathroom to change and came back as Haruhi suzumiya. She looks pretty good right now.

"Carmen-chan you look soo china-y." Nice… cue my eye twitching I could feel it. Luna tapped my back trying to calm me down so I quickly counted back from ten like always. I turned around and saw Lilith cosplaying as 'Yumi' from 'hi hi puffy AmiYumi'? Cool she's my favourite out of the two girls. Though Luna's favourite is Ami.

"I'm cosplaying as a china doll that's why." I sighed as Luna dragged me into a five-time-group-hug with Lilith, herself, me, Star and Tobi? WTF TOBI! I glared at him as Luna and Starr gave him extra hugs… WTF really? Once Luna and the rest let us go some guys cosplaying as the Akatsuki came up to the real deal. Ok if they get their heads chopped off don't come running to me.

"OMG I love your Deidara cosplay you even got his hair right!" Some girl said to the REAL Deidara as he gave a sheepish grin. Starr and Luna laughed as the girl batted her eyelashes at him… why did this make me mad? No idea I'll forget later anyway.

"Um… thank you?" Deidara said while sweat dropping. After he said that he then hid behind me and Sasori who were chatting… thanks a lot Deidara we were talking about cake as well! Sob. And for once Sasori was the once who started the conversation as well. It was once in a life time and Dei killed it danm it!

"Brat what are you doing?" Sasori said as Deidara rubbed his cheek before standing upright. Sasori and I rolled our eyes as many other cosplayers started to talk to the real deal like friends… which was kinder scary. Tobi and… the other Tobi? I really don't want to know it must be a cosplayer. Tobi and the 'Tobi' started talking about their masks… asking each other if they taste like lollipops and sadly the real Tobi didn't take his mask of to check. DAMN IT! I wanted to see the cute Uchiha's face.

Pout. Itachi pretended he was interested as he leaned against as wall with about 10 other girls and Lilith who was beside him actually listening, almost enjoying herself. Starr and Luna were talking to Pein and Konan who were drinking some coffee from the nearest stall… Luna got the drinks I'm betting… against Steve again! MHAHAHA beat that Steve I shall win!

Zetsu was… WTF where is he? I quickly looked round and saw him… in… A TREE? WTF why is he in a tree? Maybe he has a new friend? OMJ Zetsu Luna's garden buddy has a friend! Someone get the beef and balloons out!

"Carmen~ can we go see if the newest Reborn manga is here?" Luna whined as she pointed towards a manga stand… its official I love this place! I nodded as Pein and Kakuzu dragged us towards the exit probably bored of this place already… WTF I was finally enjoying myself! STUPID ORANGE I CURSE YOUR MEMBERS AND THEIR HOTNESS!

* * *

><p><span>Fin…for now!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>OMJ the Akatsuki won today O-O I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! Make that Carmen 6 -4 Akatsuki! They are evil (they are criminals) and they are smexy (HOT you mean) and the person in the ( ) is Luna. (Hello people!) Yeah she keeps stealing my keyboard. For the 5<strong>**th**** night Pein has fallen out of bed and Dei has appeared in my arms… I believe Duckbutt is out of get me. Meh Sasuke got nothing on me cause I hate him and he should go kill Karin already I hate her and Sakura she's a Demon. Bye-bi and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHO WILL GET DETENTION WITH CARMEN! If you do I shall reward you with buttons of the Akatsuki –shows you lots of buttons- please vote please-please-please~**


	12. DETENTION

**Chibi Days Episode 11**

YAY chapter 11 I cannot believe it! I love you all for commenting!

Naruto: you have a story?

N-Naruto? I thought this was an Akatsuki only thing?

Naruto: they said they were bored of it and didn't want to do it anymore.

… And you didn't try to kill them!

Naruto: I did but Kakashi-sensei held me back and told me 10 Vs 2 isn't fair.

Ok soo can you do the disclaimers now?

Naruto: Really? I'll do it the best! 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members! OR any of the names of movies or anything! But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson! Believe it!

Thanks Ramen-chan. –smiles and hands him cookies-

Naruto: NO WAY COOKIES TOO? –Takes the cookies-

Yep~ enjoy the episode/chapter!

* * *

><p><em><span>Hana ha kaze ni yureodoru youni<span>__,  
>ame ha daichi wo uroosu youni,<br>kono sneaky ha yorisoiai ikiteru noni,  
>naze hito ha kizutsukeau no,<br>naze wakare ha otozureru no._

_**'Trust you' is the name of the song.**_

I hope you can hear me right now cause… I GOT A NEW ALARM CLOCK! THAT LIKES ME! I have called him Dino since he's from Italy~ He wakes me up when I have school and NOT when I don't. I love him soo much he is a black 24 hour clock which frame glows in the dark! I'm sorry to say; Fred has left the building! Literally I threw him out the window. Smirks. No one wakes me from an Akatsuki dream and lives to tell the tale. Haha Dino is nice and has a chibi picture of 'Roxas' (From Kingdom hearts) printed on him. I softly place my hand onto to Dino and he turned off. I'll be nice to Dino and get up since I'm betting he has fallen asleep like I was about to do.

I yawned as I stood up and went to my wardrobe cause me clothes/uniform at in there. No duh people where else would it be. I opened its blue doors and there was my uniform already ironed. None of the Akatsuki knew what an iron was so I asked Hidan to put his ear against it (while it was on) to hear for any noises. Smirks. He did just that and screamed bloody murder afterwards… oh I also laughed my ass off when he tried to kill me but Pein held me back. Then told them what it was really for. Haha Kisame, Deidara and I were laughing our heads off as Hidan dumped his head into the sink with the water running… sadly he didn't drown cause Kakuzu pulled his head up to breath… damn you Kakuzu.

As I slipped my uniform on I heard Luna's door open and a soft yawn. Yep Sunshine is up; and SHE IS A MORNING PERSON. Trust me I'm not a morning person and she can handle the morning better then I can. Once I was finished I walked down the stairs and most of the morning people were awake and ready while I heard people rushing upstairs. Haha run like the devil's on your tail little people!

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and found Itachi trying to cook pancakes but looks like he's flipping burnt pieces of toast. Lol Itachi can't cook. Poor-poor Lilith may have to live with burnt toast for the rest of her life.

"Hey Itachi can you even cook?" I asked him as he turned to face me. He looked at his failed cooking then me again… haha weirdo.

"I cook regularly but I'm unfamiliar with your cooking utensils." Wow fancy words from a fancy person who burnt bread. Haha that's something I'll have to get used to.

I blinked while covering my mouth; trying to stop the laughter from escaping but was failing miserably. He glared before looking back at his failed cooking. At that moment Hidan entered my holy kitchen while he was dressed with his dress-shirt undone (again *rolls eyes* Baka midget) and leaned against my counter looking at Itachi's failed cooking.

"I'm not fucking eating that shit." Cue me whacking him round the face with a frying pan. And yes I mean the thing you fry bacon and eggs in. I glared as he glared back… stupid baka better be nice he hasn't even tried to cook yet.

"STFU Midget at least he's trying unlike thee." I swore I saw Itachi smirk at Hidan but when I looked it was his normal frown. Damn the Uchiha who should teach at an acting school. Meh his loss of earning money again and so on and so on.

"Why the fuck did you always say fucking 'thee' for you stupid bitch!" Cue me glaring at him before tightening my grip no my frying pan. Yes I was still holding the frying pan and was ready to use it at any time possible. And by any time I meant in a few minutes. No not a few minutes… now. And again I whacked him round the head around 10 times till he was on the floor holding his head painfully and Itachi had to hold me back. He should let me whack Midget boy _I_ was_ protecting_ _his_ horrid cooking skills and his brunt toast.

"No killing." Pein said as he entered the kitchen with Hidan _still_ on the floor in pain… I thought he liked pain? His pain was pleasure? I shall ask him.

"Oi Midget. Isn't pain pleasure to you?" I asked him as he stood up holding his head with one hand and holding the counter for support with the other. Big baby I didn't hit him that hard… maybe… um… ok yes I did hit him VERY hard. He stood up murmuring things I couldn't hear. Damn him and his stupid murmuring, hotness and gelled hair… WTF he doesn't even own gel! Ok one morning I'm finding where he sleeps, wake him up and see his un-gelled hair. Smirks. I love my evil planning.

"It fucking is pleasurable but fucking getting hit to the head fucking isn't! Bleeding is fucking pleasurable!" WTF no need to fucking yell midget. Really remind me to never make you bleed but non-stop hitting you in the head. Haha I shall do that one day.

I glared at him before throwing Itachi's burnt toast in the bin… which made him glare at me… sorry! And start making breakfast which was normal toast with BUTTER (Luna: yummy! Carmen: Luna get out of my head! Luna awww fine *pouts*. Carmen: *sighs* on with the show!), waffles and pancakes. Haha I love pancakes more then I love my house and that's saying a lot.

Once everyone had something to eat; we grabbed our school suff and as always I tried to walk on ahead till Luna tackled me to the ground making me walk with them. Sighs.

I prefer walking alone because I don't have the midgets shouting in my ears.

"Hey Carmen, un." I looked over my shoulder and saw the blonde of all blondes; Deidara walking behind me. I looked forwards again as I saw him walk besides me. "Do we have art today?" I nodded. In the corner of my eye I saw him grin that cute grin… WTF cute ewww forget-forget-forget! forget what? I shrugged it off as he asked another question. "Do we get to use clay today?" I nodded again as he grinned again. Damn what is with him and that grin. Grrr it's too what's the word? Meh I got no idea.

Once we finally got to school we went to homeroom or as I call it 'get some extra sleep till class starts.' Yeah that's my way of seeing homeroom lucky I'm at the back so no one can see me sleep… why I care… I don't so STFU people of Mars!

When our teacher came in I almost fell of my chair in surprise… for one reason. Hidan yelled in my ear to 'GET THE FUCK UP!' I'm surprised the teacher didn't tell him off.

Probably because my teacher hates me. Yep I'm sticking with that. Most teachers don't like me. Meh I don't know why, I'm loveable and cute so I don't know why. HAHAHAHAHA oh I kid myself too much.

Ok back to my nap so NEJI the teacher. If you don't know what that means look up Neji's name. Once my head met the table I was out like a light. I swear I heard someone snicker before I fell asleep again but meh I don't care.

After half an hour of sleep I woke up to the nightmares of all nightmares. Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and even Starr… WTF is she doing at MY school! Anyway Starr was drawing on the whiteboard while Dei and Hidan were play fighting about something stupid… and Tobi was once again throwing confetti. Really they are all idiots.

"Carmen!" I looked up to see Ace… oh holy shit! I quickly stand up to see him looking not at all happy.

"H-Hey Ace." I shuddered a bit while smiling as he looked at the idiots. Yeah they are idiots and they should know it… shouldn't Kisame be helping them idiots? I looked at him as Itachi was telling him off. Never mind.

"Why aren't you keeping an eye on those four?" He sounded angry oh holy shit… Jashin-sama save me now please! I nodded as he looked at Deidara and Hidan before walking over to them. He gave them one of his most scariest looks and they stood up looking kinder scared… Yeah Ace is that scary people! He would probably scare the head teacher if he was mad at him.

"Um… you see Ace… I…" I sighed. You can't lie to Ace trust me it's like lying to a lie detector. "I fell asleep."

I swear I feel his glares… which is kinder creepy. He sighed then faced me.

"Carmen you five have an hour detention after school today. Don't come and deal with me." He said then walked out the room… leaving me in shock. I've only had detention once and it was fine. BUT WITH THEM! Points to Starr who doesn't even go to my school! Tobi, Deidara and Hidan. JASHIN-SAMA SAVE MY SOUL!

* * *

><p><strong>*IN DETENTION*<strong>

Why did Jashin curse me with bad luck why? That is the question of all time people. All I know is I'm sitting now reading a book while Hidan has broken a pen, pencil and a thick book called a dictionary. No idea how he broke it really…. It… just broke. Really how can you break a dictionary? They are like a foot thick! Meh all he did was throwing it up in the air and catching it and it broke… REALLY THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! But Hidan made it possible. He always finds a way for breaking things.

He once broke the stove at the house… REALLY he refuses to cook so how did he break it! No idea I just know there was smoke coming from the kitchen and Luna was standing besides Pein when it happened… oh and Kisame ratted him out. Yep he's my fish buddy for a reason.

Right now Deidara is asleep and Starr and Tobi are talking… ok now Starr and Tobi are drawing on Deidara's face LOL. He now has kitty lines on his cheeks. And he has a black eye and little Zzz coming out his mouth. He kinder looks cute in a cute retarded way. Yeah I said retarded so how would you look if you had kitty lines and a blank eye drawn on you when you sleep? Pretty darn cute/stupid. Yeah Tobi and Starr laughed as his face and soon did Hidan once he was done 'trying' to fix the dictionary.

Yeah now it looks broken with a lot of tap and glue attached to it.

Yeah I now know never to give Hidan a hammer or nails… that would end VERY badly. Yeah I don't want his hand nailed to my wall because his blood would probably stain big time and I'll tell Kakuzu on him. I've done that once and ended up Kakuzu saying he's very sorry and then gave Hidan black eyes. Yeah BOTH OF THEM. Kakuzu isn't a happy bunny when it involves me paying money to replace the stove.

Okay now Starr and Tobi are complaining to me that they are bored… IT'S DETENTION YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO HAVE FUN! I sighed and headed my deck not even caring if I get brain damage.

"Its Detention you're not meant to enjoy your punishment. Plus this is nothing to the detention Ace gave me before." I shivered when I remembered it. Baby sitting his evil twin sisters. AHHH the terror those two are little monsters! Two little blonde blue eyed monsters! They think of me as THEIR SISTER! They like me doing their long hair which is SUPER annoying! They all ways have it in a side ponytail with them having it on opposite sides. Yeah I call them Demon twins while Ace calls them 'Lilly and Rose' REALLY who would name their daughters after flowers?

Sigh. My life must hate me like coconuts doesn't agree with me… AT ALL! They are evil nuts and yet they taste really summery stupid coconuts! They are soo evil and soo nice at the same time. Stupid hard things that give you headaches if they fall on your head. Yeah I've only been on holiday once with my family so I wouldn't know so it felt.

Okay now Tobi and Starr are playing 'rock, paper, scissors' and I think Starr won cause Tobi is sulking… now he's make to his happy-evil self. Great I prefer the unhappy Tobi because he goes all 'Sasuke Emo' on us which is funny! He walked into a wall once which was funny. Wall 1 Tobi 0.

But really the idiots suck me in detention! BAKA IDIOTS!

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA Akatsuki they won today! Carmen 6 – 5 Akatsuki! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THEM! How mean… cry… how mean indeed. Wonder when Dei will get the pen off his face. Shrugs. No one knows… oh wait he got it off when he got home and screamed like a girl in the mirror. Smiles. Baka~ Thank you for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Gel ed hair or not gel ed hair

**Chibi Days Episode 12**

AHHH IT'S GETTING SOO FUCKING HARD WITH THESE CHAPTERS!

Sasuke: Hn

Yuck an Uchiha; out of my room right now.

Sasuke: … Naruto blocked the room.

-mutters- Fucking Naruto –shout- NO RAMEN FOR A WEEK!

Naruto: -yells from behind the door- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I think that worked. Now do the bloody Disclaimers then get out.

Sasuke: -glares- Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything. But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.

Good Duckbutt now get out my room! AND ENJOY!

I HATE MORNINGS! For many reasons everyone and I shall name some since I got nothing better to do; like lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Number one, the midgets always wake me up… I don't think I've had a sleep in for three week now. Sob. I like my lie-ins. They wake me up to make them something to eat since Itachi can cook brunt pancakes/toast and Luna would burn my house down which I wouldn't like and probably Pein wouldn't like since he is currently living here. Haha CURRENTLY. Deidara will probably blow up my house then Kakuzu would probably give him MORE then black eyes.

Once I sat up I remembered something… WHAT DOES HIDAN'S HAIR LOOK LIKE WITHOUT GEL? I quickly got my bunny slippers on and slowly and softly opened my door after glancing at the clock. 7am so everyone should be asleep. Yay wonder where he even sleeps… GRRR where does everyone sleep! I sighed softly as I started to tip-toe down my hallway and found Luna's room. I slowly opened it to find Sasori (does he even sleep?), Konan and Pein in there in their midget forms lying in bed with her. Fucking midgets better not be doing anything stupid! Well anyway… Three down seven to go.

I walked to my brother's old room and softly and closely opened the door and saw Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame in their human form sleeping. Wow they are crappy ninjas. Six down four to go. Can't even sense someone open the door; god they suck badly. I shrugged it off before going down stairs and found Tobi in my recliner… fucking midget is gonna die today I promise you that.

I looked round and Deidara and Hidan were asleep on the sofa. Also in their human form. I could tell it was Deidara because his head, shoulders and one arm was sticking out of his blanket. The only reason I could tell it was Hidan because of that bruise I left on his cheek yesterday… Yes I bitch slapped him for being a prick and went into my room and went through my stuff… AKA my underwear and bras. Now he has a purple and grey bruise on his cheek from me bitch slapping him. Let's say everyone was laughing… AND I MEAN EVERYONE! I got Luna to record everyone laughing so I can proof they do have feelings for later~ Mhaha I'm evil and proud.

As I thought all of that I quickly tip toed to the two who were still asleep. I can tell that for two reasons people! 1. Deidara's palm-mouths are drooling O_O whoa. And 2. Hidan snores like my dad who snores like a runaway train. Yeah its loud I didn't think Deidara and Tobi could sleep in the same room as him. Wonder where Zetsu is? I quickly looked out the window and saw Zetsu… in a tree… asleep. At least I don't have to wonder any more.

I quickly looked back at Hidan and pulled the blanket off his head… and let's say… I just had a nosebleed.

(go on Images . Google and put 'Hidan with his hair down' and see the picture of Hidan with his hair down saying 'OI FUCKERS' that picture of his hair.)

As quickly and quietly as possible I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some tissues to cover my nose. REALLY NOSEBLEED SHOULDN'T HAPPEN OUTSIDE THE ANIME WORLD! I sighed once my nose stopped bleeding and went back to its non-bleeding self. I froze up a bit as I heard someone enter the kitchen! He yawned as I heard the door close.

"What-the-fuck are you doing up so fucking early?" he half yelled half whispered. Wow he knows when to shut up once in awhile. I think Kakuzu would be proud of him right now. I shrugged as I continued to look at the counter. "Is there fucking something on the fucking counter or something?" Really there is a spec but that's it- WTF am I talking/thinking about?

"There is nothing wrong with my counter. I'm thinking you baka." Really I wouldn't stare at my counter for no reason… whoa does he even own a brain? Shrugs. Didn't think so.

"Then what-the-fuck are you doing up so early?" He yawned while leaning against the counter… still without a shirt on! What is he scared of them or something? Sighs. And only wearing red boxers… really the Akatsuki are weird guys minus Konan who's cool. Yes she's cool cause she rocks and wears PJs unlike the guys who don't wear theirs!

Hmmm the guys and girl have been living with me for two weeks now and WE ACT LIKE FAMILY! Minus Pein who hates me and Hidan who I enjoy beating up. Hee-hee its fun to hurt the immortal bitch! I yawned as I jumped up and sat on my counter. I'm tired but I'm wide awake now. I shook my head before stretching my arms out till I hear them click. Hidan gave me a look while I gave him a 'WTF you looking at Bob?' look. He shrugged and ran his hand through his un-gelled hair. I blushed a bit before yawning; making my blush go away and OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!

"What YOU doing up then Midget?" I asked as he glared/gave-me-a-scary-look which meant nothing to me. He just leaned over me and grabbed the cookie jar which looks like a cat but the cookies are inside the cat. I gave him a kick to the shin then took the cookie jar. I placed them back where he took/got them from.

"What-the-fuck was that for!" He again half yelled half whispered. Okay someone get this guy a medal! It's the second time he's half whispered and I'm still amazed! I grinned before jumping off the counter and grabbing some bread and the toaster. I'm sure he was still glaring but who gives a hoot about him. It's all about the toast right now!

"Stay away from my cookie jar. Cook/eat something else!" I half whispered half shouted at him. Haha I just turned into a copycat! Meww~ kitty…. Whoa tell anyone I did that and I'll slap you silly! Trust me I will.

"WTF I won't fucking cook anything on that weird evil thing!" He again whispers yelled at the stove and me. Wonder what he has against the stove? Oh I remember! I asked him to see if the stove was on when it was on high and he burnt his hand! Mhahaha that was a fun day. Hidan got burnt and I tossed Tobi don't the stairs… I wonder how Madara even stands me. HAHA XD.

"Too bad they are my cookies so eat something else." I heard him humph me but I don't really give a damn anymore because THEY ARE MY COOKIES! DAMN HIM TO HECK IF HE STEALS ME COOKIES! I sighed as I put the toast on the plate and passed it to him. He rose a eyebrow but I gave him a 'eat it or go hungry' look which he took and ate the toast. Good that means I don't have to share my cookies haha. Good because my chocolate chips are mine all mine! MHAHAHAHA I may sound evil but they are all mine so beat it. Once he was done he yawned and leaned against MY counter. It's MY counter and his yawned sounded really cat like! Haha poor Kakuzu has to hear it every mission!

"What fucking time is it?" He asked as I glanced at the clock. 8:45am I've been up an hour and a half. Meh I'm wide awake unlike Mr. StabMyselfBcauseItsFun.

"8:45am." I replied back while I copied his yawn just to piss him off. His eye twitched which only made me laugh.

"What-the-fuck was that about?" He yelled/whispered as I held back a snicker. I just grinned while eating one of my chocolate chip cookies. He glared because I rock and I got to eat a cookie. I don't really know why but they are my cookies so meh to him. To tell you the truth I don't give a damn if he hates me… but if he hates my cookies THEN ITS GO TIME! No one messes with my cookies and gets away with it! I grinned again.

"You sound like a kitty-cat~" I teased as he once again glared. Haha its fun to tease him. For my birthday I want 10 tease-Hidan-coupons… no really I would like them… now. In another 15 minutes Sasori, Zetsu and Pein should be up… it's like their time at 8… it's like for them 'let's get everyone up just to annoy them' time… yeah they will pay if they do that to me again. Hidan was about to talk till Dei-chan / Deidara entered the kitchen in his messy haired glory~

"Morning… un…" He yawned… yeah he's still tired. I grinned before making another bunch of toast; I passed it to him before once again sitting on my lovely counter.

"Morning Dei-Dei-kun~" I sung as I earned a glare from said Dei-Dei-kun. Hidan was laughing at Deidara as he blushed a bit but I'm sure he was mad but meh to him as long as I keep my cookies I'm alright~

"Dei-DARA alright, yeah!" He yelled since everyone was upstairs and no one cares for Tobi so yeah… WE CAN YELL FOR ALL I CARE! I just grinned before jumping off my counter.

"Whatever you say Dei-Dei-senpai~" I sung in a Tobi like way JUST to annoy him. He glared a bit before sighing and eating his toast… YAY I WON! After another ten minutes Pein walked in - in his morning CLOTHED glory, just as I finished cooking breakfast… stupid orange physic baka. I pass him his 'almighty!' pancakes as I grab the newspaper… find nothing cool… then give it to Pein who just skims through it. After another two minutes Kakuzu walked also in his CLOTHED glory just like Pein but sadly Deidara and Hidan are still in their boxers… smexy but they will get a frying-pan to the head sooner or later.

"Good morning." The Uchiha said as he entered my lovely kitchen, and grabbed some coffee… since when did I own coffee? I don't know and I don't think I want to know. Meh I give up with the magic coffee and I've done breakfast sooo now I'm bore- WAIT A MINUTE! When are they leaving anyway? I don't really want them to leave BUT REALLY when is the stupid-no-jetsu going to be ready?

"Oi Pain when is the super-duper-no-cooker jutsu going to be ready anyway?" I asked as he looked to Itachi who nodded… weird people these days. Wonder why they are weird… they are probably born like that so meh. Pein sighed before looking at me straight in the eyes like the psycho-orange-pancake he is.

"It should be done in around about 4-10 days at most." He said as bored as ever while I gave him a 'meh' look. Yeah I'm a bit tired so it's a meh look for him. I guess 4 days isn't that long and I've been dealing with the bakas for this long I'm sure I can last another 10 days with them… and with Luna… I'm not so sure now.

"Soo what we doing today then, yeah?" Deidara asked as I looked round at everyone who was here… weird… where is Luna?

"I guess the first thing is to find Luna." I said as Pein blinked and Tobi just jumped up and down weirdly… weirdo.

"Yes… where is Luna?" Pein asked out loud as I shrugged. Yeah… really where is she?

**YAY another chapter over and done with! I lost count on the 'who's winning' but I think its 6 all now.**

**Deidara: cool where is this, Yeah?**

**WTF how the hell did you get here?**

**Deidara: umm… window?**

**Oh that makes sense. Seeya people hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has any ideas to where Luna is please write a comment (please~) and add why~?**

**Deidara: Bye, un?**


	14. Luna hunting!

**Chibi Days Episode 13**

Really people where-the-fuck is Luna!

Sakura: who's Luna?

REALLY NARUTO STOP INVITING PEOPLE HERE!

Sakura: WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

GOOD I DON'T LIKE YOU-YOU DEMON! OH THE DISCLAIMERS

Sakura: WHAT? 1ZARA-UCHIHA1 DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR ANY OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS. OR ANY OF THE NAMES OF MOVIES OR ANYTHING. BUT SHE ONLY OWNS CARMEN SMITH AND LUNA ROBINSON.

WHAT? WHATEVER PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 13!

Sakura: WHAT?

STFU!

Sakura: OKAY THEN!

* * *

><p>For 2 hours… that's how long we've been searching for Luna… even the great awesome ninjas that are living here for now CAN'T FIND HER! I mean really 11 grown up ninjas can't find a teenage girl! Really they are crappy ninjas; each and every last one of them. I mean my brother could find her faster… but what if she's… been Luna-napped! Or even BAKA-NAPPED! I mean it could happen but Luna can be violent so I doubt that would happen.<p>

She has probably wondered off somewhere just to annoy me. She's done it before when I was mad at her for stealing MY cookies; she ran off to her aunt's house leaving me scared and worried… the next day she came back all happy like while I was panicking about her… if this is that; I will MURDER HER!

I pinched my nose as I felt ANOTHER migraine starting to form. Really I have headaches more and more each day because of the NEW idiots in MY house.

I sighed again before going up stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed as I heard from downstairs the S rank ninjas searching for my Baka.

I know she's hiding somewhere… Luna isn't that easy to loose since I have tried many-many times when we were little. I sighed again. I remember it like it was bloody yesterday. Luna being soo small and innocent like always. Luna following me like a lost puppy dog since I WAS bigger then her back then. Now… I'm smaller. I really hate being small but I get it from my mum… sadly.

"OI BITCH!" Hidan yelled as he pounded on my poor abused door.

I sighed a bit before sitting up into a crossed legged position. I glared at my door a bit before yelling for him to come in. Which he did by swinging my door open then slamming it shut.

I sighed again before sitting back against my wall. The Midget smirked at me before holding a photo out… why? "I fucking found something~" He just jumped onto my bed crossed legged like me; pushing the photo into my face.

I glared at the photo once I realised what it was. It's a photo of Luna and I when we were little…like 7 years old; Luna in her little orange dress with her blonde hair tied in two pigtails and my LONG no really long as in comes to my knees; hair was out and I was wearing green short-shorts and a blue tee T-shirt, my HUGE innocent eyes looking confusedly at the camera in front of us.

I blushed a HUGE blush while looking at his fucking grinning face. I then realised something… I hide that in a very private place… that NO ONE is aloud in; even my parents… MY COOKIE JAR! I glared at him again as he grin once again grew. I smirked a bit as I thought of something.

"I wish Hidan WAS AN MIDGET!" I yelled at him as I was joined by some lovely smoke and yelling/screaming/swearing; I greeted it with open arms and laughing! I swear I've turned 4 shades of red from laughing! Oh the joys of turning idiots into midgets! He's bloody smaller then the year 7s at my school and I'm sure all of them are less than 4 foot! I laughed even more as the swears turn into death threats and more colourful swears!

"Turn me fucking back to fucking normal you fucking bitch before I fucking send you to hell!" He yelled at me from the floor as I was looking down on him from the safety of my bed.

I grinned to him after taking my photo back… I don't have the heart to get rid of it but I don't want to keep it either. I shook my head to him as he once again swore many colour words but the funniest thing was… HE HAS A HIGH-ISH VOICE! I swear I'm gonna die laughing!

As I thought that Kakuzu walked into my room, looked at Hidan and sighed… I don't blame him I didn't really want him in here either.

"What did he do now?" Kakuzu asked with such little care in it… meaning he doesn't even want to know. I glared at Hidan one last time before picking him up by his black jacket collar and threw him to Kakuzu who caught him by his foot, leaving said ball/Hidan in shock for the moment. But he went back to normal / shouting at me for no reason.

"You may take the stupid midget away while I think," I said to Kakuzu as he was half way out my door… bitch didn't hear me! I glare at the door for a second before grabbing my phone and calling the person who is very, VERY smart… LILITH!

I waited for the tones and after about 2 minutes of phone music… no idea how there was music while waiting but there was… she answered.

"Hey Lilith here~ what cha need?" She asked as I was getting my shoes on. I fail at using the phone and doing other things… that must be why my right shoe is on my left foot. I shook my head a bit after I got my right shoe on the right foot and started on my left shoe.

"Hey it's Carmen. I need some help; Luna is missing and even the B.A.G can't find her." I said and heard an awkward silence when I said the B.A.G… sigh… why does no one know what the B.A.G is? "B.A.G means Bitchy Asshole group." I said as I heard an 'ohhh~' over the phone… Hey at least it makes sense. Unlike 'A.A.H.N.B' meaning Asshole. Akatsuki. Have. No. Brain.

I laughed out loud as I thought of that and I heard a 'huh' from the other end of the phone. "Sorry-sorry thought of something funny that happened." I said to the phone and I THINK I heard a soft 'okay?' but shook it off.

"I'll be right round once I eat my Ramen." I heard Lilith say which made me laugh… Ramen rocks and that's no lie! Ramen rocks if you hate it I hate you. I mean… Ramen is like the best thing in the world… HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE IT! Its like… noodles for damn sake it rocks! Okay enough about the Ramen I'm going off track now… what was I even talking/thinking about? OH RIGHT LILITH!

"Kay~" I sung a bit while hanging up. I plopped the phone in my pocket while walking to my desk. To find my Luna catching gear. "Luna-Catching-Gear… Luna-Catching-Gear… Luna-Catching-Gear-AHHH!" I murmured then yelled as I pick up my huge Luna-Catching-Gear… THIS WAS A HUGE NET I MUST SAY! "Heehee~ here it is~ my great-almighty-Luna-Catching-Gear!" I grinned as I swung my gear around. I helped me with hide-and-seek I'm sure it can help me with finding Luna. I threw it open my shoulder as walked out my room, down my hallway and into the living room.

I got many stares from the mature and immature people in the room… which was EVERYONE.

"Carmen… what may I ask are you doing?" Pein asked as he looked at my HUGE net which was probably bigger then me. This is what happens when you let my Dad near a sale… he buys a huge net which he doesn't need. It was funny when my Mum saw it… she threw a fit at him as he just grin and laughed like he was joking… sadly he didn't get his money back… haha poor Dad.

"I'm going Luna hunting with Lilith… anyone wanna join?" I asked as 4 people stood up… sadly I only liked one of them. The people who stood up were… WAIT I'LL MAKE MY GREAT LIST DO THE TALKING FOR ME!

* * *

><p>Itachi - he just… didn't look bothered but he did look bored.<p>

Pein – also looked bored but he looked kinder concerned in an Orange-y way.

(1Zara-Uchiha1: This is how I learnt how to spell 'Concerned'

Me: Hey Bro how do you spell Concerned?

Bro: Ask Mum. Playing 'Left 4 Dead' here!

Me: Mum how do you spell Concerned?

Mum: Ask your Father; I'm busy working.

Me: Hey Dad how do you spell Concerned?

Dad: Newcastle is playing now! Go ask your brother!

Me: -sighs after walking out the door- oh screw this I'll look in the Dictionary / Google!) And that is how I learnt to spell Concerned from Google. The lesson here is… Don't trust your Family for anything!) Any whoo I'll continue my list now.)

Deidara – He looked excited and happy… probably happy to get away from Tobi.

Hidan – looked SUPER excited and in midget form… also… he was looking at my net… HELL NO HE IS NOT HAVING MY NET MIDGET DON'T EVERRRRR GET MOI'S NET!

* * *

><p>And after that I was forced into turning Hidan back by Pein… damn the big Orange Midget looked happyangry like that. I shrugged it off as I held onto my big net… Hidan is NOT having it, nope, not happening. Last time I checked I liked this net soo nope not happening Mr. Midget you're NOT having MOI'S net!

As I thought ALL of this the doorbell went and only Tobi, Kisame and Deidara jumped when it went. HAHA suckers~ I went to answer the door and opened it to find Lilith enjoying herself by pressing the doorbell many times just to see the sacredly cats jump… HAHA XD.

"Hey Carmen!" She yelled as she hugged me, more or less trying to kill me with hugs. I muttered a 'hey' into her chest and she continued to try and kill me with love and hugs. After awhile of hugs I couldn't breathe and patted her shoulder. Once she let me go I breathed… like I haven't breathed in a year… air is so nice, I love it sooo much~ I wonder why I haven't said I loved it before? Meh I don't know.

"I can breathe again!" I kind of yelled as I breathed normally again. I looked at Lilith who was laughing at me with her arm wrapped round my shoulder. I sweat-dropped as I picked up my net and looked to her. "Let's go find my Loopy Luna." I said as she nodded and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but blush… she's acting like a sister though I don't have one; I have a brother.

"Sure~" She said while calmly walking out of my house. I'm soo glad one of my friends is sane. I smiled to her as we all walked out my house and decided to make a list of WHERE she would go.

"Well… any ideas?" I asked as Deidara put his hand up. I nodded to him as he held up two fingers; making a pace sign.

"I think the shops, yeah. Or a friend's house, hmm." He said as he ticked off the ideas with his peace sign. I looked to Lilith who was writing it down on a Paramore notepad. Now I want that awesome notepad… damn I'll just get one later… if I don't spend my money on cookies or Naruto stuff first.

I nodded as I thought of her favourite sweet shop. Aladdin. It was a cute Disney character and a cute little shop… probably why Luna loved it soo much. I told Lilith and our very weird gang the shop and most of them nodded while grabbing a weapon which Lilith took them away from the mad ninjas but Itachi since he's a good boy. A very good boy.

"Soo Aladdin away!" I yelled slightly as I started running to the shop. What I need my exercise and they need it took. They have been watching way too much 'Two And A Half Men' and 'Scrubs'. I think Hidan could be another Charlie with his perverted-ness. Lilith laughed as she raced after me with Itachi running beside her with Pein running just ahead of the two.

Hidan and Dei-senpai started to run as soon as they got the message of 'Hurry your asses before I kick them all the way to Aladdin!' which is like a 20 minute walk from my house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh well HERE WE COME LUNA-LOO! Haha at least I still have my huge net and Hidan CANNOT HAVE IT MHAHAHHA!<em>**

_**Umm… my score is 7 and their score is 6… I'm winning YAY! Oh I got GREAT NEWS! For Christmas I MAY get a Hidan plushie! :D YAY I'll have Pein, Deidara AND HIDAN! :) **_

_**Everyone have a Merry Christmas and a LOUD/HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**and be warned people I AM NOT updating till I get 4-5-6 reviews~ MHAHAHAHAA I'm evil like that :D**_


	15. HELL TO THIS

**Chibi Days Episode 14**

**Whoa chapter 14! Didn't think I would get this far. Thought I would have given up by now O_O**

**Kakashi: You're writing a book?**

**No I'm writing a Fanfiction- WTF how the hell did you get in Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: umm… the door?**

… **Oh that makes sense.**

**Kakashi: right… **

**Okay K-K-sensei~ time to do the Disclaimers!**

**Kakashi: … Hai. 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.**

**Thanks Kakashi~ No get out of my PC and Room.**

**Kakashi: ok then; I'll leave… –walks out-**

… **Wait I'm lonely! Come back! And for being away from writing soo long I am making this chapter a long one!**

* * *

><p>Haha my Akatsuki midgets had to transform to school versions of them and look cuteHOT/smexy/still-annoying. We are now at Aladdin's and many things have happened along the way. 1. I have stolen my net back from Hidan 4 times now… midget should learn that this is _moi_ net.

Never in my life have I seen someone soo… soo… STUPID! Really 3rd times the charm didn't work soo why try a 4th time!

I wonder if that head of his even works… probably doesn't. 2. I had to link arms with Deidara AGAIN while Itachi linked with Lilith who looked very happy with herself. Pein didn't get any stares which made me laugh and the same went for Hidan who is complaining about not getting my net which he is _**never**_ getting. I REPEAT! **Never~ ever ever~!** Mhahaha! Whoa… evil laughing moment just then… cool.

Lol the never-ever-ever bit sounded like the dog woman from 'Two-And-A-Half-Men' XD

As my 'gang' walked into the shop I let go of Dei's arm and went to look round the shop / look for my annoy Baka. Lilith went to the book section with Itachi… weird… heehee thank god I am not a match maker or Lilith would be a big trouble~

Oh and 3… ITACHI IS ACTING LIKE AN UCHIHA! Evil things those Uchiha are. Just plain evil I say.

Once I went through every aisle I found out that: Itachi and Lilith looking at horror and supernatural books… whoa soo Itachi likes horror and supernatural books… honestly I didn't see that coming.

Deidara and Hidan are just looking round, looking at all the sweets and junk food. And lastly I found nothing… absolutely no Luna at all. And I couldn't help but sigh.

"Any luck?" I was asked as I turned round to meet Lilith with a concerned look on her face. I looked behind her and saw Itachi about 2 steps away.

"Nope~" I popped the 'p' as I spun round and headed for the book section to get a manga book since I have gotten bored of the ones I already have. I couldn't help but yawn as I moved my net onto my shoulder.

I looked down the party and art section of the shop and saw Hidan glaring at the fake blood and Deidara looking over the different types of clays and fireworks (he really likes them!) along with Pein who is just watching them, making sure they behave I hope.

"O-OI C-chan!" I heard and once again turned round to meet Lilith. "Why aren't you concerned about Luna?" She asked as I turned round and bashed into a certain blonde of all blondes.

"I know, she is worried, yeah." The blonde said while wrapping his arm round my shoulder. Why? I don't know I'm not him how should I know? "She is soo protective of Luna so why wouldn't she be now, un?" He said while leaning over my shoulder to I-chi and Lilith… he… has… a… point… this has proven that not all blondes are dumb!

"Tck." I tck-ed everyone while turning my head away from Dei. Damn guy just loves to be the centre of attention… but then again most guys do. I felt the pressure of Dei against my back leave for a second only to have an even heavier load pressed against my back again!

I frowned as I noticed the person had sliverish / whitish hair… damn Jashin he gave me an idiot for my UnBirthday. If you don't know what an UnBirthday is… you haven't seen Alice in wonderland the animated movie which is probably older then me. Oh how I love that little white, posh rabbit. He's cool damn it!

"Get off of me Midget," I said as the weight only leaned more onto me. I growled slightly at him as I looked him in the eyes and saw a staring contest in my future… and by future I mean now.

Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Oh… Hidan has nice eyes… WTF? Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Blink… WTF BLINK! And I blinked then rubbed my eyes since they stun for a second. Damn it!

"Ha you fucking blinked!" He said while smirking at Moi. At least he knew we were having a staring contest. I rolled my eyes while giving him a 'does it look like I care?' look.

"Yes I blinked, all humans that have lived blinked at some point in their life, you moron." I said but couldn't help but laugh while looking at his slightly surprised face.

"Whoa, he has been promoted from Midget to Moron." Itachi said in his most monotone voice which made everyone (minus Itachi and Hidan who glared at Itachi and me) laugh like their lives depended on it.

I nodded as Hidan went red in the face and started to swear up a storm till I covered his mouth with my hand as two little kids ran by. He glared at me and I felt my hand get wet… wet… WET?

"BASTARD!" I yelled as the kids went and Hidan had LICKED MY HAND! I glared at him as he chuckled at my red face. Red for two reasons. 1. from rage. 2… well let's just saying I was… blushing.

I tightened my hand into a fist and aimed a right hook at his jaw… which strangely enough worked and he went flying into a baked bean stand… let's just say… since I knew Luna wasn't in here… I hightailed it out of there VERY quickly.

I couldn't help but be left for breath when I got outside of Aladdin and gave the store the middle finger which was for Hidan… speaking of which I didn't know I had such a strong right hook. Normally all of my strength is in my legs since I was on the track team for the first part of my high school life.

After about 10 minutes of waiting… My gang finally walked out the store with different expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Pein – pissed off and looked like he had to say sorry for Hidan and his baked bean destruction.<strong>

**Itachi – looked somewhat amused but still looked emotionless… but did look slightly amused.**

**Hidan – pissed off and looks like he wants to kill me and send me to hell… yeah me and Jashin would be great friends though.**

**Lilith – looks pleased with herself since she's still hanging onto Itachi's arm and started to laugh every time she looks at Hidan and the baked bean sauce on his shirt. LOL he broke the cans.**

**Deidara – is STILL laughing about the moron nickname and is now laughing more about the Beans Vs Hidan fight. In the end the beans won with their sauce on his shirt.**

* * *

><p>Lol my lists rock and I am laughing just by making them up… oh how my life has become so funny in such little time. And by such little time I mean like… 45 weeks? Not such anymore. I am just gonna be making up random times from now on.

"Where now, Mr Orange?" I asked Pein as he glared at me with some such orange-ness coming off of his glare. Really he should name this glare, 'the orange horror' it seems to suit the name though it doesn't scare me at all.

His eye twitched slightly as he walked ahead of the group but looked back slightly so he could see us… man he is paranoid.

"We will now look at a friend's house; her only friend that I know of is Starr. So we will search at Starr's house." He said in his orangey glory. Lol orange glory. I crack myself up sometimes.

I mean I made that up on the spot and I'm dying inside laughing! HAHAHA oh I'll never let him mentally live that down!

"Oh I know where Starr lives," Lilith said while walking in front of Pein and leading the way. "I've been round her house a few times so I know." As she lead the way I was bored and couldn't help but hum a light tune of 'Avril – smile' .

The song rocks and I got told to shut-the-fuck-up by Hidan and I gave him the birdie… the birdie rocks man, it just does.

As we reached Starr's house… I noticed it was an apartment building. But it was those really posh apartment buildings which had like 3 floors for one family.

After a 5 minute walk up two flights of stairs we reached her door, number 37.

Lilith knocked and we waited… waiting… waiting… oh hurry up, wait down get mad at the people… get mad at the door… its holding you back from going in… okay… DAMN YOU DOOR!

I flinched slightly as the door opened since it ran away with my train of thought… it now owes me a new train.

A middle-aged woman, with blonde hair tied up in a low ponytail opened the door. Light browns eyes looking happy as she looked at Lilith.

"Nice to see you again Lilith. I'm guessing Starr knows these people?" She asked while looking at me and the 'gang'. I felt like being random and waved in a hyper kind of way. She laughed slightly as Lilith nodded in a 'sadly-and-yet-happily-yes' I wonder why happily and I wonder why sadly? Meh I just feel happy just knowing it was happily.

The woman led us in as I dragged Hidan in, covering his mouth while doing so.

If he licks my hand again I will chop off his tongue and give it to Kakuzu as a gift… and I think he knows I would do it with my bowie knife.

"Starr you have more visitors!" Wait… more visitors? She has more?

"I'm coming Mama~" I think that was Starr who yelled and who was stomping down the stairs. I watched as Starr… I knew it was Starr… jumped down the last 4 steps and landed in front of us. "Yo my people," She gave us the peace sign while saying that. Lilith gave it back and I couldn't help but give a peace sign back… what the peace sign rocks and we ALL know it. Say it doesn't and I'll cut your tongue off with my mum's bowie knife.

Yeah that's right don't mess with the C-C-sama~ I know what's right and the peace sign rocks, yeah~ Whoa I think I had a mini Tobi moment in my head just then.

"Okay Starr; where is Luna?" Pein asked so nicely with a glare… whoa a glare… not an orangey one either. Whoa it's a new record we must inform the world record book right now. OMJ I CANNOT BELIEVE PEIN ASKED WITHOUT AN ORANGE IN FRONT OF THE GLARE! It's a bloody miracle! I say a bloody miracle.

"I'm right here?" Said a slightly confused Luna as she walked down the stairs. I blinked at what I saw next… was Pein hugging Luna first or was Luna going into shock first? I'm not sure but I am now in shock myself… didn't think I'd see the day when Pein hugs Luna… voluntarily.

"What…the…fuck…?" Looks like I'm not the only one in shock. I laughed mentally at Hidan as his face looked soo funny that even Sasori would laugh… yes you heard me… Sasori… the puppet with no emotions… Pinocchio's son and probably long lost dad… yes… that's him… Luna's other redhead who she loves but not as much as Pein… yes… that redhead.

Haha if only I brought my phone or camera I could capture this moment… DAMN! I curse Luna's camera which are easy to find but you always forget them.

Note-to-self: smash cameras and throw Hidan out the window when I'm on the 2nd floor… yeah I must do the last part.

I stared at the hugging two till Luna finally comes out of shock and hugs him back… took ya long enough. I mean she's been crushing on the orange head since he first came out in shippuden. And I must say he was annoying then… and annoying now.

I just remembered something important… what. Is. Luna. Doing. At Star's house?

My eye twitched as I did a loud fake cough. Every pair of eyes turned to me as I glared at Luna full force.

"Luna… _what_ are you even _doing_ at Starr's house?" I asked with venom dripping off all of my words, as you can see I am not at all a happy bunny right now.

"Umm… you know you don't like sharing your cookies… with anyone at all," Luna began and I nodded. I don't like sharing my cookies they are mine and mine alone. "Well Starr has cookies and I couldn't refuse~" At that I glared… she made me almost have a heart attack… because she wanted COOKIES!

I swear my eye is going a mile a minute…

"You know what Luna… I almost had a heart attack over you and you… piss me right off! Really I'm fucking scared of your fucking safety and you do it all FOR FUCKING COOKIES!" I yelled and noticed that EVERYONE had backed away from me.

My aura yelled 'DEATH' while my face said 'fuck you' in an evil kind of way. Hell I've tried my best not to show the panic in me and she DOES THIS! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

"Carmen calm down now," Pein commanded as I just threw him the birdie and walked out the apartment. You know what… SCREW THEM! Screw every single human being on this planet! I don't really give a shit anymore!

I thought that as I stomped down the road, slammed open my door and rushed up to my door ignoring the looks I get from the Akatsuki members.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

"CARMEN I'M SORRY OKAY! PLEASE LET ME IN!" I heard Luna yell from behind my locked and barricaded door.

For people who don't know what barricaded means it's another word for 'blocked' well I think it's another word for blocked. I hope so because I don't know any other words for it.

I growled loudly into my pillow since I was lying on my bed with my face in the pillow and my Deidara and Hidan plushies (Which I HAD to hide from the real Deidara and Hidan) snuggled to my chest. I don't even want to look at her right now.

HELL I was having a heart attack and she's out eating cookies! Hell if she asked nicely I would have let her sneak a cookie BUT NO she goes out and makes _Moi_ have a heart attack!

You know what… I just don't care anymore.

_**WHOA what will happen and will Carmen a**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>nd Luna become friends again! I have no idea who won today… so yeah since it's my story Carmen gets the point! 8 – 6!<strong>_

_**Kisame: HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!**_

_**You're an S-ranked ninja and you're talking about fairness?**_

_**Kisame: well… NOT… it's… umm…**_

_**BYE PEOPLE! SEEYA NEXT TIME!**_


	16. Just try and get me!

**Chibi Days Episode 15**

**Lee: Since the youthful Carmen-san is unhappy and doesn't want to do the youthful disclaimers… I, Rock Lee, "Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village", will do the disclaimers! Right Carmen-san?**

**Yeah… whatever… Moi is not happy… too much pressure of school and doing stories… much go eat some monster crisps –goes to get some-**

**Lee: And that was our youthful writer Carmen-san. The youthful 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of the youthful movies or songs or song lyrics or anything… But she only owns the youthful Carmen Smith and the also youthful Luna Robinson.**

**-Back- on with the story…**

**Lee: HAI!**

* * *

><p>This is sooo boringannoying! I refuse to go down the hellway / hallway because I know Luna is in the house… the annoying part is the B.A.G trying to break into my room and force me out. Jokes on them I planned for this. My windows have been rigged with electric wire so if they even touch my windows they will get a HUGE shock. My door is barricaded with all my stuff AKA bed, closet, TV, MP3, stereo and many other heavy stuff.

Sooo yeah they can't get me out. I think Pein has made a plan to get me out since… like… an hour ago Hidan got shocked by trying to break in through my window. Rolls eyes. Jashin do they think I'm _that_ stupid? And about 10 minutes ago Kisame rushed my door and I heard his behind meet the floor. Yeah that failed big time.

I grabbed my MP3 off my pile of stuff piled against the door and turned the song 'Ding Dong Dang' from Naruto the movie 2. I love this song its soo peaceful and claming.

_**Miezu ni ita monoya shira naide ita koto ni  
>Fure youto suru koto wa mono sugoku itainda<strong>_

I love this song. If you don't know it you must listen to it. I command you to listen to this awesome song! Man I suck at commanding I must get Pein or even Itachi to do it since people seem to listen to them more… damn them… damn them to heck.

I mean really? I yell and curse at them and they just have to say it like nothing and they listen! Note-to-self: kick the evil ninjas.

_**Nakidashitakute nigedashitakunaru  
>Boku datte sou sa kimi hitori dake ja nai<strong>_

Man I love this song sooo much~! It rocks like Rock & Roll!

"Oi Bitch open the fucking door you fucking coward!" Hidan yelled and repeatedly bashed my poor door. Oh yes calling me a bitch and a coward is going to make me open the door. Please note my sarcasm because it is need right now.

I give my door / the person behind it the birdie before turning my music up even higher.

_**Imi nai doryoku ya muda na deai toka  
>Aru wake nai kara kobushi wo katamete Ding! Dong! Dang!<br>**_

Ding! Dong! Dang! ROCKS BABY! Heck ya! If you haven't noticed I have been trying to cut down on swearing if I miss up please steal one of my cookies. Glares. Don't even think about it. Touch my cookies and die a painful death… MEH ignore what I just said! I didn't mean to say _painful_ but excruciating death.

"OPENING THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BITCH!" Hidan the baka midget yelled through my still closed door. At that I turned my music off, walked to the door and yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME YOU BASTARD?" I yelled oh so loudly into my door.

"I FUCKING WILL IF YOU FUCKING LET ME IN!"

"FUCK NO YOU'RE FUCKING RAPE ME!"

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT!"

"YOU DID YOU RETARD!"

"Whoa… WAIT NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!" I rolled my eyes at what he said… he's being saying he would since he first came here.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I said and stomped back to my bed. I just noticed my cutting down on swearing isn't working… oh well.

"I fucking will! …wait WHAT!" He yelled and with that I started to laugh my ass off! I won! I grinned to myself and opened my windows once I turned off the electric wires. I grinned at the fresh air and heard a 'bam' I looked on my window still and noticed the end of a ladder on it? What-The-Hell?

I looked down and saw Deidara using my Dad's ladder… since when did he know where the ladder was? I blinked. The heck is he trying to do?

"Yo Carmen, yeah!" He yelled up and waved… I'm not even going to ask why. I watched as he started to climb the ladders till I finally got _why_ he was climbing them. He was trying to get to my room.

I gave him a blank look, waited till he was a little pass the middle and slowly pushed the ladder forwards. "Bye-bye Dei~" I sung as he face showed horror which made me laugh slightly.

"It's Dei-dara~!" I heard a crash. "Y-Yeah…" I closed my windows and started to laugh my ass off! Oh I should lock myself in my room more often this is SOOO FUNNY! Ohh ohhh my sides hurt right now~ oh this is hell it hurts like hell~ oh but it was worth it!

"Carmen I will get you out of your room, yeah!" I laughed at that, faced the window and waved at Deidara who glared slightly and walked back inside. I laughed again!

If only this happened everyday~ then I could record this and put it on Youtube or sell the videos and make millions! Man I sound like Kakuzu… and sounding like Kakuzu is a bad thing unless you're shopping with Hidan and he somehow kills the beans again… haha oh that is still funny!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the living room…<strong>_

"Soo~ Pein-sama? What do we do next?" Luna asked _her_ Pein as he sat on _my_ recliner, eyes closed, thinking. His chin propped up on his hand. Man this guy acts like a mafia boss something but sadly Tsuna beats him (KHR anime) and he can't cook pancakes… so yeah he is no great boss in my books.

"We shall… bribe her," Pein the orange said with a thoughtful look on his pierced face. "Luna… what does Carmen like?" Really? He doesn't know? Well I like many things LIKE MY ARMCHAIR AND COOKIES! Pein must love me soo me soo much he knows my name now but nothing about me… tck-tck-tck shame on you Pein… shame on you Mister Orange.

"She likes lots of things… like-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" There was a scream!

"OI LEAD-SAMA I FUCKING GOT HER!" Yelled a… very thrilled Hidan.

"FUCK YOU MIDGET-SHIT!"

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 to 10 to 15 minutes ago…<strong>_

I just noticed something… I left my keys to my bathroom down stairs… and I REALLY have to go. At that I bit my lip and thought of a plain. There is a bathroom just down the hall from my bedroom and Hidan seems to have gone. Phew I can quickly run in there and if they try to catch me the bathroom has a lock. –Nods– this should work.

I slowly and silently un-barricaded my door and slowly turned the door handle. I opened my door and saw nothing… no one at all… thank you JASHIN-SAMA~

I grinned and walked to the bathroom… still no one. I quickly locked the door, finished my business and washed my hands. My plan worked… now getting back into my room should be the hard part. I sighed softly, unlocked the door and stepped out softly as well. No one… where are the guards anyway? I thought they were meant to capture me if I go out.

I shrugged. They suck at guards and ninjas… just whoa people… just whoa. I sighed again. Now for my bedroom! I stepped forwards only to have… MY NET CAPTURING ME! Me being a girl and being picked up IN THE NET… I screamed VERY LOUD!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" I screamed soo loudly to my capturer.

"OI LEAD-SAMA I FUCKING GOT HER!" Yelled the bastard midget also known as Hidan the bastard. I glared at that as he smirked at me.

"FUCK YOU MIDGET-SHIT!" Then he glared and I gave him the birdie.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME!" Man did he go deaf from me yelling? Just whoa I am ashamed to like these ninjas. Really? One yelling girl can deafen you? Whoa just whoa Hidan, you are weak just weak.

"Midget-shit are you deaf or something midget?" I ask and say calmly. Hey I'll start a fight when I feel like it… WAIT HE IS USING MY NET! ITS FIGHT TIME! "WHAT-THE-FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NET?" I yelled at him while eyeing my net… which I am in.

"It was the only fucking thing that I could fucking think of that could fucking capture you," He said with a grin… the bastard HAS MY NET DAMN IT! "Plus you wouldn't fucking let me use it and now I fucking get to." I glared very hard shooting daggers, swords and the poison-ness snake… sadly he didn't seem to notice my snakes so sadly he didn't die… if he could die by that. Damn my daggers aren't working and my swords aren't either! NOT FAIR!

"Give. Me. Back. My. Net." I spaced out very slowly and calmly as Luna and Pein walked up stairs and call me in my net being held up by Hidan / midget.

"Hidan… I suggest… you put Carmen now… VERY… very… slowly." Luna said with a face of shock while I was looking at Hidan with a death glare. Luna knows what I am like when I am SUPER pissed off.

Hey you know I'm called 'Bloody Red' for a reason. Grins. I once kicked a guy SOO hard I made him cough up blood and his nose started to bleed and I didn't even kick him in the face. Trust me I'm violent when I'm angry / pissed _right_ off. Hidan gave her a look while Pein also gave him a 'do what she says' look in which he grunted and dropped me… YES YOU HEARD ME '_dropped_ me'.

At that my eye twitched slightly and Luna literally ran out the room screaming 'DUCK AND COVER! DUCK AND COVER!'

I glared at him before grabbing my net off of him and capturing him. He glared at that and I only open my door so I am torture him in my room.

"OI fucking let me go you fucking bitch!" The midget / moron yelled / screamed at me while I dragged him pass Deidara who was laughing into my room, locking it and going to my closet to find my weapon of torture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the living room…<strong>_

"Luna… what is the worst thing that Carmen could do?" The almighty, great, awesome sexy Pein (I would like to order sarcasm please) asked while sitting down on _my_ recliner with said GF on his lap… who decided to sit there and refuses to get off.

"I have no idea… I have seen Sunny beat someone till they feinted… then again she was protecting herself against a 3 against 1 fight… and still win." Luna said while nodding. I have done that before and almost broken my leg while doing it. At that the orange made a face before shaking his head.

"As long as she doesn't find a way to kill him I don't mind," The orange said on top of his orangey throne / my recliner with his orange princess / Luna on his orange lap… okay I kid that is WAY too many oranges even for me. Okay… HAHAHAHAHAHA ohh I kid myself too much! But really I am having trouble breathing! Okay breathing some what normal now!

"I mind, I want the bastard dead," Said a very… unhappy Kakuzu? Whoa okay I am laughing again! And I put my trust into him when I say this… if there is money in hell, Kakuzu will be just fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAMN IT! Its 8 – 7 to me TT_TT <strong>_

_**LOOK FOR THE POLL! I am putting up a poll which decides what happens in the next chapter. As you saw Carmen dragged Hidan into her room for his 'torture' but you get to decide what the torture is! HEEHEE please vote on what you want to see PLEASE! Puppy eyes~ pretty please with a cookie on top? Speaking off cookies! –Hands you all some- HAVE SOME COOKIES!**_


	17. This is what you get if you use my net

**Chibi Days Episode 16**

**Gai: HELLO ALL YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!**

**Man you're really~ loud!**

**Gai: Sorry Miss youthful 1Zara-Uchiha1 but I am youthfully happy to be doing the youthful disclaimers!**

**You say Youthful more than Lee does… weird…**

**Gai: If I am weird I must be youthfully weird!**

… **Okay than?**

**Gai: The youthful 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki un-youthful members. OR any of the names of the youthful movies or songs or song lyrics or anything… But she only owns the youthful Carmen Smith and the also youthful Luna Robinson.**

**Thanks and now can the youthful Gai go see his youthful students and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Gai: HAI I will go see my youthful students! –Goes to see them-**

**ON WITH THE SHOW / FANFICTON!**

* * *

><p>I grinned as I looked over my many-many-boy-stopping weapons. I mean… I could always dye his hair pink or even hang him upside down from the window ledge for the night… but one sort of weapon always springs to mind when it comes to tormenting Hidan.<p>

The one thing that could scar the 'great awesome Jashinist' please notice I am being sarcastic people. As I was saying… the only thing that I can think of to scar that man… are chick flick movies!

Hell they scare me at time but over all it depends on the plot I guess.

I glanced over at the baka who I have tied to one of my spiny chairs using chakra rope. I paid Kakuzu to make me some and he made me some… soo yeah Kakuzu is for now on my nice list. Let's hope he stays there since he is one of the mature and cool ones.

I watched the baka struggle against the chakra ropes before shrugging and going back to picking the right movies.

'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', 'Bride Wars' and 'high school musical 1-2-3' I showed them to him with a smirk and his attempts to escape went from 'I want out' to 'HOLY FUCK THE WOMAN HAS CHICK FLICKS! HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE A SOPPY DEATH!' Haha that look is just pure amazement.

I smirked at my victim as he struggled against the rocking / awesome chakra ropes.

God I love those ropes no wonder Sasori loves his chakra threads soo much… they rock… damn I wish I had chakra. Meh maybe I'll get some whenever that happens in the future.

I am soo glad I gagged the guy after I tied him up.

I placed high school musical 1 in and walked over to Hidan who was struggling against the ropes. Is he really _that_ stupid? Kakuzu made those ropes so I doubt they will break that easily.

I smirked as I stood in front of him and that only seemed to make him mad as he let out a stupid yet funny growl. And at that I laughed. He is such a baka there must be a ninja world record for it!

I slowly took the rope out of his mouth and it was sadly covered into saliva… EWWW! Note-to-self: ask Kakuzu for a, water / spit proof rope next time.

"What… the… fuck… was… that… fucking… about…?" he oh soo nicely asked me while being a bit out of breathe. Probably from all the yelling into the rope he did.

"Your punishment for using my net," I say while glaring at the stupid asshole. My room, my net, my house, my rules. So either deal with my rules or suck it because NO ONE MESSES WITH MOI'S NET! I'm damn sure I have been over this 100s of times now. "Now take it like a man and stop complaining," I say while starting the movie.

"NO-NO FUCK NO ANYTHING BUT A FUCKING CHICK FUCKING FLICK!" He yelled while staring at the screen in horror. I rolled my eyes at that. How retarded can someone be? Because I think Hidan broke that record when he turned 5… maybe 2.

I sighed to him as he complained about every little thing that comes up on the screen.

"EWWW fucking seriously? That fucking bitch is the fucking main bitch? Damn I've fucked better," At that I blushed slightly at his words… he's 'fucked' better… I do _not_ even _want_ to _know_ O_o.

My mind is a little bit more ruined then it was when I entered my bedroom.

I caught Hidan staring out the window and I pulled his face straight to look at the screen. "Hey what-the-fuck was that fucking for?" He swore as I walked back to the bathroom, grabbed some rose soap and walked back in with a smirk. When I returned with more of his punishment his eyes widened and gave me this EPIC 'WTF' look. "You wouldn't... who the fuck am I kidding you fucking would!" I laughed as he yelled.

He just had a conversation with himself just like Zetsu.

I grinned and walked in front of him, with my evil soap in hand; my grin grew. "Open up Midget," I commanded and he shook his head keeping his mouth shut… danm I found a way to make Hidan STFU. Get some soap and threaten to stuff it in his mouth… damn I should tell Kakuzu my great discovery. I bet he would be _real_ proud of me.

I pushed it against his mouth but he _still_ refused to open his fat mouth. My eye twitched slightly as he smirked at me, still keeping his mouth shut.

Okay let me think of ways to get a pervert, midget, asshole of a man to open his mouth. Right now… I have no damn idea… well one idea but… there is no way in hell I am doing it.

I tapped my foot slightly as Hidan seem to let his eyes wonder down my body… stupid midget. I looked to my tapping foot and got an idea.

I smirked wildly and raced over to my closet. I dug through it till I found what I wanted… my steel-toe Goth boots. You know the kind with like 4 different belts on it.

I glanced back at him and saw he was giving me a confused look. Oh how I love that stupid look of his; I just know that look is gonna be replaced with a look of horror sooner of later.

I quickly put them on and walked over to him, going pretty slow cause of the heaviness of the shoes. He looked at my shoes then me. He smirked. I walked closer to him and softly put my feet on top of his bare ones.

He gave me a bored look, still not opening his mouth which for once in my life was getting on my nerves. I've never wanted him to open his mouth before… not once… and now he refuses to open it and it gets on my nerves? What kind of sick world do I live in? Whoa just whoa my world is once again against me.

I glared at him slightly while leaning onto him, pressing more of my; very light; weight onto him which only made him snicker slightly at my attempts… stupid-damn-retarded midget.

He groaned / moaned… I am not really sure which he did. It was one of the other so yeah… I do not know what it was… what is the different anyway?

I smirked slightly thinking it was the first one. YES pain! Mhahahaha… lol evil laughing moment!

I leaned on onto him and he once again groaned / moaned. I took the chance and stuffed the soap into his mouth and I laughed at his very disgusted face.

I covered his mouth knowing he can't die meaning even if he started choking he won't die. He glared at me as he shook his head to get my hand off of his mouth which only made me lean into him now, wrapping my other round his neck to help keep my hand over his mouth.

Lucky for him the soap is like 2½ itches in height and length… and also smells like roses~ lol I love those flowers but my favourite flowers at yellow hibiscus with the middle of them red.

I glared at him as his eyes rolled to the back of the head and gave him a confused look. What the heck? I quickly jumped off of him and away. When a guy gets that look it's never a good thing.

As soon as he opened it his eyes he spat the soap out and starts to spit everywhere.

"EWWW that was fucking disgusting!" He yelled and spat out again, "YUCK! I would fucking prefer a fucking lecture on fucking money by fucking Kakuzu!" Haha he is NOT a happy bunny. What? Bunnies' rock and we all know it! Along with foxes and kitties they also rock.

I laughed at his yelling as he glared at me and the TV playing 'High School Musical' now that I think of it I hate HSM (High School Musical) too I mean the girls are complete Mary Sues and the guys… I just hate more then the devil.

_By the end of ALL of the movies: Hidan had complained for 3 hours straight about how stupid the girls were._

_How idiotic the guys were and how ugly they both were._

_And how much he would get me back for today while I rolled my eyes_

_And said 'You will when Kakuzu gives £100 to me for sweets which will never happen.' Since we all know Kakuzu_

_Would kill all of his immortal hearts before doing that._

Right now… I am having a glaring contest with the baka of all bakas and I'm damn sure you guys know who is it… for those who do not know who it is… it is the midget of all midgets… also known as Hidan.

Let's just say… he did not like any of the movies that I forced him to watch… like a huge chick-flick show for him.

But hey I had to watch too so I wasn't so pleased about it either.

"Give up now midget?" I asked oh so nicely which for some reason earned me another glare… what a nice person giving me glares when it isn't even my birthday.

Whoa glares must be the newest gifts out; I guess; because I seem to be getting 100s of them; now days.

Whoa! No wonder I get soo many from Hidan and Pein! They must REALLY like me! Please people I am joking if that was all true I would be the most loved person on this Earth… which I'm not.

"Go fuck yourself bitch!" The midgets yelled soo nicely to me while I gave him a grin. I love pissing him off… people it's like a drug once you've had like 4 insults… your hooked after it~!

"You really are an idiot… because fucking yourself isn't possible," I said with such smartness that it would have confused him if I didn't use simple words like 'idiot' and 'possible' words like that people… if you don't know those words… you need to visit your doctor as soon as possible.

"What-the-fuck is fucking wrong with you?" The Midget asked while giving me some super freaked out look… YES I FREAKED HIM OUT!

WHOO~! Thank you Jashin you crazy weirdo~!

And because of Hidan giving me some freaked out look I broke into a smile while putting back the wanting to evil laugh… hey I may be random but I'm not insane… well I don't think I'm insane! God people get off my back! I don't know damn it!

I smirked to him before turning the TV off which was halfway through the last movie which was Legally Blonde 2. "Oh thank fucking Jashin that fucking shit is off," He said with a VERY loud sigh.

I shrugged to him as I walked over and untied his chakra ropes which I shall be keeping since they rock and will hold back even the worse ninjas.

Once the ropes are off of him; he legs it out the room then Luna on Pancake Day. Man I still remember that she beat the track team once when they were having a race and I made chocolate cake for lunch, she was watching them by the start and the gun went off when I put up the cake… let's just say she beat them _**and**_ their record! God I am soo glad I quit the tram because I am ashamed of them to loose to a girl who doesn't like getting off her behind just to turn the TV off at night.

I rolled my eyes at the now open door and followed after him to the living room.

* * *

><p>I grinned as I found that my recliner had no orange in it and quickly sat down before anyone could claim it… and thankfully no one did.<p>

"Oh you're finally out your damn bedroom, yeah." I heard Dei say from the sofa seat which was as far away from Itachi as he could… heck he looked like he was about to fall off the sofa damn it! I waved slightly at him randomly which earned looks from him, Kisame and Pein… but at least Tobi waved back. He's a goodish boy now. Not Good… but goodish.

"Not even a 'hi' how nice are you Dei," I said while rolling my eyes are the blonde who was red in the face… yet again.

"Dei-DARA, HMM!" He yelled at me while getting up from the sofa which he was falling off of. I rolled my eyes at him before saying.

"I wish Dei-Dei here was a midget," And there goes 'POOF' the smoke… and yes I have named the smoke 'poof' since that is the sound it makes when it comes.

"WHY-THE-HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YEAH?" I heard a very angry, high voice yell from inside the smoke which made the immature members laugh while holding their stomachs. I rolled my eyes again while picking him up and taking him to the kitchen and opened the freezer door. "What the hell are you doing, hmm?" Dei-Dei-chan yelled while I toke out an ice-pole and placed him on the kitchen counter.

"I am bored and I need you to annoy Hidan for me since I have to plan out the school day tomorrow," I said while taking off my ice-pole wrapper and throwing it in the bin. Hey I'm busy today with what is happening tomorrow. But~ I'm not gonna tell you what's happening~

"Why me, un?" Dei-Dei asked as I plopped the ice pole in my mouth while jumping onto my counter to sit down. Hey I love ice poles though it's pretty cold here. I don't feel the cold though I hate the hot… it gets to me sometimes.

"Cause if it was Kisame he would get Itachi on him and Itachi would knock Hidan out which is no fun to see," I say while sucking on the coca cola ice pole. These are great since it's the fall… speaking of which Christmas is like a month away? Thankfully the ninja buggers will be gone by then soo yeah~ presents~! "So yeah your IT in the annoying Hidan apartment." I yawned while finishing off my ice pole… damn I miss it already.

"Hmm…" Is all I get from Deidara as I walk out the room and into the living room… only to see the biggest baka of them all in my recliner. Asshole of all the assholes… Hidan-teme-baka-idiot… or the king f the B.A.G beside Mr Orange who is a close second in the ranking of 'who is the bigger 'Bitchy-Asshole-person'?'.

"You know what Hidan," I muttered to him and probably every ninja in this room. "Stay in my recliner I have 'Perfect Work' to do for tomorrow," I yawned as I walk to the stairs before stopping to look at everyone. "Mhahahaha~!" I evil laughed before heading for my room… probably leaving everyone very shocked and creped out.

As I closed my door I head a 'WTF WAS THAT FUCKING ABOUT?' and that only made me laugh more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mhahaha it is 9 – 7 so that means I AM STILL WINNING~! Beat that you confused morons! (I am not a moron! You're a moron!) the person speaking in the (-)s is Luna. (HEYY) get the hell off of my Fanfiction! (EPP –runs off-) thank you Jashin~!<strong>_

_**Ohh I got a request for you people~! Sunday, April 1st was my 15th birthday~! So I am requesting that my beloved fans would make me a mini one shot with your favourite pairing of either Luna X Pein or Carmen X whoever you choose. This will also help me choose who Carmen will go with… and Luna is starting to fall for Sasori [in RL people] and please help her fall for Pein T-T I am not changing Lovers on this for her. Also please-please-please~ when you do finish the Fanfiction please PM [private message] me the Link / say you have made one and tell me and I'll read. Next time I update I will say which one I liked / loved best and will somehow include a OC of you into the story being one of either Luna's or Carmen's cousins~! Rating doesn't matter to me I can handle all of them… Ms are a bit harder to handle but I do not mind as long as isn't TOOO M.**_

_**Bye-Biii my beloved Fans~!**_


	18. Sports Day part 1

**Chibi Days Episode 17**

**Neji: … Welcome all readers and reviewers to… Chibi Days! Let the random begin!**

**TenTen: Neji you didn't shout when you said Chibi Days! Let the random begin!**

**Neji: Because there is no need to shout if they are reading this.**

**Man you're a kill joy Neji.**

**TenTen: Don't worry he is always like this.**

**I see~ but he is still a kill joy in my eyes.**

**Neji: Your opinion is none of my concern.**

**GRRRR~!**

**TenTen: umm… 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith and Luna Robinson.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ahhh my head… feels soo heavy… OKAY CARMEN! You cannot let the loss of sleep get to you! You must watch over sports Days since this is one of the few days where we get to show off our school spirit!<p>

And I am very passionate about sports damn it! I love running, jogging, throwing and jumping! Meh I am getting carried away so I better continue with the story outside of my head.

I yawned as I tugged my armband over my red shirt T-shirt with little tiny knifes, spoons and forks all over it.

Since we are competing all day against each other we get to wear our own sports kit but it must be the colour that represents our team.

I am team co-captain of the team RED since Ace is captain… kinder saw it coming since his favourite colour is red and he decided who's team captain for each team is (not sure if that makes sense but it does in my head).

I called the colour red as soon as Ace said 'Our Team captains and team co-captains will be-' then I shouted 'I CALL RED!' it seems that I was going to get red anyway but hey this way people know I'm red and not to mess with me! But hey red is cool people! It is the colour of blood and the colour for love… and I'm gonna stop talking now before I make myself sick.

Sorry people I suck at romance and horror films… ask Luna she knows that very well.

I knew Ace would be the captain since… he's Ace and I have no idea what goes round in that pretty little head of his. No idea why I said pretty but hey his hair rocks! And I am once again going off of the whole outside my head thingy soo yeah~

Once I pulled my red armband up my arm and clipped it in place I sighed. This is gonna be a long yet cool day. Long cause of the B.A.G and cool because I love P.E and sports.

I clipped my bang back so I could also run without my bangs getting in my eyes; since I have signed up for the 100 meter sprint, high jump and last but not least the long jump. I love those sports since they only involve the muscles in the leg since I have no muscle in my arms… yeah running and jumping is better.

"Okay," I said while pulling on my black track trousers and putting on my red Nike trainers. "Time to make the Akatsuki's life a living hell~!" I sung while pulling on a punk / gothic belt and grabbing a bag which is absolutely filled with snacks, drinks and other stuff. "Time to go since breakfast is in the bag and I need to learn to stop talking to myself," I murmured the last part while walking out my bedroom door and started to head downstairs to where Luna's nightmare… will begin!

* * *

><p>"Morning B.A.G!" I yelled across the kitchen and got some very confuses mornings in result of saying it. But hey at least they know I'm saying good morning and not so much the 'bitch asshole group' part.<p>

"Morning Carmen," Luna greeted as I saw her eating toast… WHO THE HELL KNOWS HOW TO COOK APART FROM ME IN THIS HOUSE?

And at this I gave the toast a WTF look. Seriously I know it isn't Itachi… he tried and made coal instead of toast.

"Carmen… why are you wearing your P.E kit?" Kisame so nicely asked while studying my P.E kit as if wondering why I am wearing it… they seriously don't read / watch the school website… nope doesn't look like it.

"Its 'Sports Day' today," Pein said oh so knowingly while looking at Kisame like he's an idiot… which he probably is since he has the memory of a goldfish. Wait… no his memory is of a GoldClownFish (Goldfish + Clownfish = Goldclownfish) yep his memory is that _bad_; people.

"Yep and you guys better get you butts in gear and change into your PE kits before I make your partners dress you," and the next thing I know all the mature ninjas are pushing their partners to the bathroom and shuts them in there with the PE kits… aha… that was cool and creepy at the same time.

"Haha… I should try that more often," I said as I watched Luna also run upstairs to get changed and Pein gives me this look as if he is going to steal my idea… which he probably will since he is a ninja.

I laughed slightly as I picked out a purple box and placed some cookies in it with some paper towels so the crumbs don't get everywhere. I listened as the other members went to get changed then I noticed that Pein… was changed… was he always wearing his P.E kit?

"Oi Pein! Who made breakfast anyway?" I so nicely and loudly asked as I packed some of every cookie I had. Ginger nut, chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, Custard Cream and many more! Oh you gotta love cookies my friend. If not do not show your face around me EVER AGAIN! Yes… never… ever… ever… again.

"I made it." and the next thing I know I am giving Pein a WTF look. Him? Cook? Yeah when Luna can cook toast without a problem is the day I believe that.

I rolled my eyes at Pein as if not believing him… since I don't believe him.

"Yeah right and donkeys fly,"

"Donkeys can fly in this world…?" he said as if not believing me or questioning my mind… probably both.

"I was joking, ya know," I said to Pein as he shook his head slightly and finished off the toast. Damn… now we have no more toast. "How'd ya know how to cook then?" I asked while putting my box into to backpack with the other very important stuff.

"I've seen you cook long enough to figure it out," he said as I thought 'yeah right and my pet fish could fly' and if he could I could have made millions off of that fishy.

I sigh as bit while flinging my bag over my shoulder. (Let's try present tense, shall we~ lol)

"Shall we go you crazy people?" I ask as Luna comes skipping down the stairs in her red tracksuit (She's on my team YAY)… and let's say glomp-ing… has become old and now she has jumping onto his back like she is getting a piggy back from him. God where is the camera when you need it?

And now weirdly enough he _is_ giving her a piggy back as she hugs him round the neck… yet he looks bored… what _is_ wrong with this retard orange? Is he related to the annoying orange or something?

"Yeah sure I just wanna get it over with," Luna says while sighing and clinging onto her Pein. I hope she falls off on the way there.

I roll my eyes to her as the other idiots come out in some trousers which represent their team and the some of the idiots (Deidara, Hidan and Kisame) think its okay to go top less. I sigh and face palm at them. I can't stop them since most of the guys do that when they get too sweaty.

"Tobi is ready~!" Tobi shouts so nicely into Dei's ear which results in Deidara chasing Tobi around the living room, trying to kill the annoying bastard.

As I watch I notice Luna is recording from her position on Pein's back… charming isn't she. She gets a free ride and a show. I almost kneel over laughing at this sight and notice Tobi kneeling over from Deidara kicking him where guys do NOT want to be kicked. And just like that I have burst out laughing which is rare for me.

"Okay crazy fucking bitch we're going," the stupid baka Hidan says while successfully throwing me over his left shoulder and carrying me out of the door… THANKS A LOT YOU STUPID TRAITORS! And for the record I am shouting at the people who aren't helping me escape from the weird 'immortal jerk' as Shikamaru calls him.

"O-OI PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" I yell so loudly into his ear which doesn't seem to woke since he just starts humming with a pissed off look on his weird, pale, cute and handsome face… WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?

And at that I have just heeled myself in my back… okay ow that hurt my back and part of my ass… let me say that a different way… OWWWW MY BUTT!

"Owww my butt and back," I murmur to myself while said things throbs… I was meant to kick him but he is walking and made me kick myself. I regret wearing trainers and not light shoes now.

"I haven't fucking done anything to those fucking places yet," the baka says while smirking to himself… wait… that PERVERT! I glare at his back as I so forcefully kick him in the stomach but… OWWW MY FOOT!

"Owww!" I whine as my butt, back and foot throb but hell I AM STILL DOING SPORTS DAY DAMN IT! Who knew this guy's stomach was like steel! It hurts! It hurts like heck ya know! Remind me to never punch him there… it will hurt if I do.

"Ha nice fucking try bitch," he says while laughing… as he slaps a part… which was throbbing is now throbbing more. And with that my face has become red with rage… and another emotion which I am not going into.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT PUT ME DOWN AND LET ME STOP YOU FROM HAVING CHILDREN!" and as you see I am very pissed right now. For those who can't… GET GLASSES RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!

"OW DON'T FUCKING YELL IN MY FUCKING EAR!"

"MAKE ME YA BASTARD!" and let's say this goes on for about 15 minutes while the others follow behind us watching like we are the newest show on TV.

After awhile I think Dei gets bored of this and pulls me backwards off of Hidan which resulted in my face being where he kneeled Tobi and him holding me by my waist… SERIOUSLY I CAN WALK YA KNOW!

"Put me down damn it!" I yell and the next thing I know I am being carried by Dei here. This isn't any better but maybe less embarrassing. I glare at the two as Hidan goes off in one of his common swearing battles with either Deidara or Kisame, in this case Deidara, which is boring to see when you're in the middle of it all.

"If you do not put me down in the next 10 seconds I can promise the worst beating that Pein can't even beat," I yell to them both very pissed off and the next thing I know I am dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Owww my forehead!

I glare at them both as they give me apologetic looks as I pick myself up off of the ground only to get tackled onto it again. Seriously? The floor must love me today.

"C-chan~" I look up slightly and see Lilith more of less glomping me… great she has leant the art of glomping from Luna. I grumble a 'hey' into the grass as I sneeze at the grass tickling my nose. Just yuck; that was nasty.

As I'm about to sneeze she helps me up and I cover my mouth to stop the horrid sneeze from infecting the air.

"Hey Lilith, what cha doing here?" I ask nicely as she smiles and hugs both Luna and I. since when did Luna get off of Pein? I do not know one bit because I wasn't watching.

"I'm here to watch your sports day~" she says while holding up a picnic basket and blanket while grinning to us all. I watch as her eyes travel to Itachi before giving this soft smile. And like that I look to Itachi who's lips are struggling not to smile back… okay I am getting those two together with Luna's help… hey if Luna's happy then Lilith should be too.

"You're just here to watch the Akatsuki fail aren't you?"

"Maybe," she says which sets me off in laughing. Oh with what I have signed them up for they will wish they were back in the ninja world.

"We're fucking see who fucking fails bitch," Hidan says and then is pulled into a headlock by Lilith who looks like… she doesn't care one bit. Man I should invite Lilith round more often or out more often; this is fun to watch!

"I bet 20 on Lilith, un,"

"I bet 5 on Hidan,"

"Fucking thanks Kakuzu! You're my fucking partner!"

"… I bet 1 on Hidan now,"

"HEY!"

And like that I have started laughing my behind off! Oh Kakuzu is soo funny… when he wants to be I mean.

"O-Oh people we gotta get to school in," I say then look to my red watch… only got 20 minutes… that's good time. "5 minutes to get to school," But hey I like watching them suffer~

I blink as I feel air fly pass me and I look to see a white lollipop with an orange face fly pass me.

"Tobi doesn't wanna be late! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi so loudly yells while running off in the direction of our school. I laugh slightly as the next second… Tobi falls flat on his face, gets up and start running again… okay I am not the only one laughing now!

I look to the three immature ones and also see them laughing… I bet when they go back they will be missing this~!

Heck I would be… I mean… my life has become a GOOD show not a bad crappy no-one-watches-it show but a GOOD everyone would love it show!

"Well… let's get going then," Konan says in her blue uniform which matches her hair. AND I have just noticed that they all have changed into their teenage forms… I have become blind and must need glasses… oh great I'm becoming my mum!

"Yeah… hopefully Tobi won't try annoying anyone to death while we're away," Kisame says with a slight laugh in his voice. Oh great if he does annoy someone to death it's on my head.

Oh wait… I need my daily exercise before Sports Day.

"Oi Kisame,"

"What?"

"GoldClownFish,"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"RUN!" and like that I am running for my life from Kisame, the very unhappy GoldClownFish.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I had lots of fun writing this chapter~! 10 -7! I'M WINNING YOU STUPID NINJAS!<strong>

**I would like to thank my Sensei 'Gazzer' for annoying me while I was writing this lol and Destiny for giving me the idea of COOKIES~ LOVELY-LOVELY COOKIES!**

**Bye-bii my beloved fans~! I LOVE YOU ALL AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASEE~!**


	19. Mini Filler! Dani's ONESHOT with Sasuke

**This is a mini one shot for my friend Dani and his Birthday! PEOPLE WHO HATE YAOI PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW AND IT'S A SASUKE MINI SO IF YOU ALSO HATE SASUKE LEAVE THE PAGE NOW!**

* * *

><p>I yawned as I lean into my chair with the camera in my hands. Never choose the short straw in the games straws… in will involve you having to record your friends wedding with Sasuke… did I mention he was a guy? Not Sasuke… my friend, Dani. Please people… you make fun of them and I will knock your lights out… actually make fun of Sasuke all ya want but not Dani… make fun of him and I WILL hurt you.<p>

I stare at the camera and wonder who to get the wedding wishes from first.

"Oi Carmen~! Do me do me?"

"Noo brown/blondes before full blondes," I hear and look back in my chair and see both Luna and Kate, both of them grinning their heads off; while Luna wears a baby blue sleeveless dress and Kate wears a yellow short sleeved dress. Kate has blonde and brown mid back hair and blue eyes. Luna has blonde hair with a few blue and orange highlights and blue eyes as well.

"Ahh yeah," I say while giving a 'oh great' look and turned my head to Luna with a smile. "Luna you go first." I say before the lovely person I am.

"Okay well I wish the two lovers luck and Ducky if you hurt Dani I will make you into duck strew," Luna says while giving the camera this evil crazy look which makes me… laugh awkwardly.

"Well… I hope they like your words of wisdom," I say while rubbing my head slightly. How they will react to this I do not know.

"Okay my message~" Kate sings as I turn the camera to her and her very bright dress. "Okay I wish you two lots of love but Sasuke if you mess this up I will hunt your nightmares as Naruto with his ramen! RAWR!" Kate says while yelling / growling at the camera.

"Okay I got you two done," I say while ticking my made-up-of-thin-air list and now I've got like got a lot more people to do. I grin slightly as they go off into one of their Sasori Vs Naruto fights about who is better. I say Sasori since he's part of the Akatsuki. I shake my head slightly while heading off into the forest where the wedding is happening. In the Leaf Forest so hopefully I won't get lost… like last time.

"O-Oi get back here!" I hear and look to where I hear the voice only to see Dani in his purple suit. Dani has chin length dark brown hair and hazel and green eyes. To tell you the truth he is more of less my size while we both only come up to Sasuke's chin.

I grin slightly as I watch him chase after his two Chihuahua puppies whose names I do not know.

"Oi lover boy!" I call to him as he picked him his short furred one before picking up the long furred one. After he grabs them both they stop moving and start yapping at him.

"Oh hey Carmen," Dani says while grinning to me in his very purple suit, heck its only a white dress-suit, purple tie, purple blazer and black trousers. "I'm guessing you lost the game?" Dani asks while I drop my head in defeat… yes… I lost the game.

"Oh Dani your changed already, huh?" I ask while looking at his outfit, heck we only got here like 5 minutes ago!

"Ahh yeah I just couldn't wait," he says while grinning. I give him as look as he looks to the watch on my hands, I show him it and I think he just swore under his breathe.

"I got to go, Laura is doing my hair," he says before turning back and running down the stone path… that sounded really weird for him considering he doesn't let ANYONE touch his hair.

"Well… time for plan 2," I say and start to text everyone here… to get their asses over to the wedding side (it's a cliff side for the wedding) so I can do their damn wedding videos.

I start walking there and as soon as I get there EVERYONE is there… even Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade… then again Tsunade IS the priest wedding the two guys.

"Okay everyone I need to get these over and done with since the wedding is starting in like 20 minutes," I say while holding up the stupid camera. I watch as Courtney walks forwards in her black knee length, short sleeved dress. She has waist length brown hair and greenish bluish eyes.

I grin and hold the camera up for her, pressing the 'start' button and recording.

"Hey Dani and Sasuke I wish you both luck in life and not to kill each other in the first year of marriage okay~!" She sings as Katie quickly cuts in. Katie has dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved pink dress.

"GUYS DON'T DIE! Dani you are giving up your life to an idiot," Did I mention she didn't like Sasuke… much? "And Sasuke if you break his heart I'll break your neck~ good luck you two," okay… there was A LOT of mixed signals there.

I sigh as I record everyone else and soon after everyone is done we are told to take our seats by Tsunade.

As we take our seats I look to Tsunade and turns to Sasuke who was already standing beside her with the little flower out of his pocket. A completely black suit with white dress-suit. If Dani didn't have him I'm sure half of the girls here would have.

As music plays I watch as Dani walks down the path with Luna on his side, grinning her head off while Dani was blushing like no damn tomorrow. His blush almost matched Sasuke's rage eyes as I call them.

As Dani walks up to Sasuke and more or less turns another shade of red, Luna makes her way over to me and takes a seat as I am forced to record this wedding… and let's say… my arm is getting tired from holding this damn thing.

As the minutes dragged on like Luna getting changed before her dates, the big event finally happened.

But was ruined as the doors slammed open and there stood Liam, a childhood friend of mine, blonde hair blue eyes. For one thing Dani HATED HIM sooo much!

"Oh god why is he here?" Dani says while sighing while Liam oh so posh-ly walks over and takes a seat beside Luna. I laugh slightly while recording it and turn back to the two love birds at the front. I watch and record as Tsunade clears her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Sasuke… do you take Dani, to love and to hold, through sickness and in heath, till death do you part?" Tsunade asks while trying to say that all in ONE sentence. I blink. I can't do that to save my life.

I watch as Sasuke turns to Dani with a frown which ever so slowly turns into a slight smile… thank god for cameras I have it on video.

"I do," he says while turning to Tsunade with a bored look… haha HE'S BLUSHING DAMN IT!

Tsunade nods and turns to Dani who is now blushing like a tomato… cool I love this camera now!

"Dani… do you take Sasuke, to love and to hold, through sickness and in heath, till death do you part?" Tsunade asks while Dani is blushing a bit more at just the thought. I snicker… oh what payback this will be one day.

"I… er… DO!" he more or less yells as Tsunade gives this 'don't you yell at me' face in which Dani looks to Sasuke, trying to calm his nerves.

"Then I pronounce you two, partners from here on out," Tsunade says while… OMJ Sasuke leans in and kisses Dani… who has beaten the tomato in the battle of redness.

I laugh as almost everyone in the room takes pictures and cheers for the two. I look over to the wedding cake… and see TonTon eating it.

"Luna… could you hold this for a second?"

"Huh? Oh sure," I hand her the camera and then starts laughing my behind off! OH WHAT FUN THIS DAY WAS!

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANI!<strong>


	20. Sports Day Part 2!

**Chibi Days Episode 18**

**OMJ Chapter 18 I'm soo happy!**

**Luna: YES took ya long enough ya know,**

**Don't make me make you break up with Pein,**

**Luna: please don't I'll be good! –Puppy eyes- **

**Haha okay good, I won't.**

**Luna: I wanna do disclaimers! 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith, Luna Robinson, Lilith Everwood and Starr Roberts.**

**ON WITH THE STORY MY COLOURFUL FRIENDS!**

* * *

><p>Whoa not long left till we get to the school's field where Sports Day is being held. And in that time Tobi and fallen flat on his face because of his untied shoe laces, Deidara has given up on doing them each time he falls and just lets him fall even more instead.<p>

As we walk I start to map out the races and matches in my head. Oh I just know Hidan is gonna loose the one I have chosen for him… the 100 meter sprint for the boys, seeing as he IS the slowest Akatsuki member.

I yawn slightly as I look to my left and see Pein once again carrying Luna like she's a big baby… which she is.

Lilith is chatting to Itachi about what she made for everyone for lunch while everyone else has their own chats. Damn chatter boxes.

Now everyone, I shall make an awesome list of who's on what team:

**Red team: Carmen, Luna, Pein and Deidara. (I WAS FORCED TO PUT PEIN ON THE TEAM!)**

**Blue team: Konan, Zetsu (who refuses to do anything) and Kisame (BLUEE!)**

**Green: Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi.**

**White: Tobi and Sasori. (Poor-poor Sasori is stuck with Tobi)**

Hope you guys like my list~ and again Ace made the list… and did I mention he has a faint dislike for Hidan? No idea why I think its cause of the whole 'Fuck you-you stupid fucking asswipe of a fucking perfect!' yeah Ace was VERY pissed off after that.

"What sports are played at this… event?" Itachi asks soo nicely… unlike everyone else minus Konan, Sasori and a few others. I thought about it for a second before shrugging, I have no idea how many races and battles there are, I just know there are more then 20 things to do.

"How much longer, Sunny~?" Luna asks from her spot on her stupid orange. I sigh slightly and stretch out my arms, today is gonna be a pain and fun I just know it.

"About another 10 minutes of walking," I say while looking up ahead and seeing the school gates. I see why they have school gates now… if it wasn't for the perfects who could TAKE CONTROL the school would be a Zoo without us. Yes… there are only like… 5 perfects who know how to take control and that include Ace and I.

I yawn slightly as we FINALLY get through the gates and notice something which makes me feel like a completely idiot… Pein and Luna both wearing red tracksuits… how blind can I get!

"Ahh your school is small," Lilith says while looking up to the school with a slightly bored look. "The schools in America are way bigger~" I blink slightly at what she is saying… is she saying she's from America… or did she say that before and I completely forgot?

"Lilith is from America?" Luna asks, still not getting down from Pein's back… he's gonna be there awhile knowing Luna. Lilith nods while giving off a little ray of sunshine / a bright grin.

"I sure am," I watch her as she walks off with Luna, Itachi, Pein and Kisame, going through the school to the back where Sports Day is taking place.

I wave them off slightly as I watch Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu and Konan start talking about what sports they want to do… but since the PE department don't know what they are good at… I GET TO CHOOSE WHAT THEY DO~ heehee I love perfect power~ but… it does come with annoying responsibilities.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," I say to the remaining people around me and head off to one of the drink stands that they have set up round the school.

Ace is as always in charge of them all but red perfects are always the ones selling the drinks and foods at them. You can never trust a blue till they prove themselves worthy… of handling food and drink stands… haha weird.

"Some orange juice," I say while pulling out enough money / 30p and handing it to the boy in blue… well blue and red because of his red armband still on his arm… haha he's wearing blue~ Kisame has a friend.

He nods and hands me the little orange plastic cup which has the words 'recycle' in black, all over it. I see the Art club designed the cups this year. Good cause last year the PE club did the design and it was white… JUST white.

I nod my thanks before walking back to the group… which only has Deidara, Hidan, Konan and Kakuzu in it now. Sasori has gone off somewhere and Zetsu… I have no idea where that guy goes… though he is always bout when I cook dinner.

"Back," I say to them while downing my juice, I love orange juice but not so much the real stupid orange / Pein.

Konan and the nice ones give me a 'welcome back' while Hidan and Dei have gone off in one of their fights… yet again.

"Oi Reddy," Oh God not them. I sigh at my luck as I turn round and see the 'S.W.G' or the stupid whore group since right now they are all wearing shorts (or belts since there is barely anything there) and tops which are more or less bras / are like 4 sizes too small for them.

I give them a blank look as I tell Konan and Kakuzu to take the two idiots somewhere. Deidara shrugs and follows after Konan while Kakuzu is trying to drag Hidan off… which isn't working since he is being a slippery bastard.

"What do you 'people' (/ sluts) want?" I ask while putting my hand on my hip, its something I do when I REALLY don't want to talk to certain people… like these people for example.

"Well~ now that you ask~" the leader who is called Mandy who I just call S.W.G's leader. I sigh slightly just knowing I'm gonna have to call someone for back up… I hate going up against girls without help. I know I sound stupid but it's just the way I feel. Up against boys I go all out, up against girls who whine like hell I feel stupid without help. "Can you get us off of the running list~ we all just hate running," or in other words they hate sweating.

I give them a blank look as I sigh.

"School code says that each student has to participate in at least one sport," I say while giving them one hell of a blank look. The blonde Mandy glares at me while her two friends behind her also glare. Glare all you want girls I'm here all week~

"Damn… I would fucking do them all at the same fucking time…" the idiot Hidan says, saying his damn idiotic thoughts out loud.

And like that I have gone from super can't-be-bothered calm to absolutely pissed.

I turn to him with one hell of a glare which more or less tells him to shut his mouth.

My eye twitches slightly as I look back slightly at the girls who seem to be smirking… they damn know I'm pissed off right now and seem to find it funny. With the glare still here I turn to the girls.

"I suggest you move your whore butts the hell away from me before I go 'Bloody red' on it and throw your remains to the bitches in hell." I throw threats at them as my eye continues to twitch slightly. Make that I am not pissed off I am WAY beyond that now. I just want to murder or in the Akatsuki's case, torture till they _**want**_ to die, case.

And like that the S.W.G knew I was beyond what I was before and legged it out of here. I cross my arms and turn to Hidan with a 'you're going to die painfully' look on.

"Do you have anything to say now, Midget?" I say while tapping my foot slightly. I am not in the mood for small talk and if he says something stupid I am kicking his behind BIG TIME. And it seems the stupid-ness is going to happen his he is giving this smirk of some sort.

"That those fucking chicks were fucking hot and worth fucking," he says while giving me this smirk and grin… okay I am beyond what I was before.

I glare at him as I walk over to him. Kakuzu, being the smart one, notices my glare and quickly moves away as I walk over to the stupid midget.

"What do you fucking need b-" Hidan says and it soon cut off as I right hook him in the stomach. He is going to have a hard time eating today that's for sure.

I smirk slightly to myself as Hidan leans forwards, holding onto his poor stomach and using my shoulder to rest his poor pale looking head… well that was weird my fist doesn't hurt unlike my foot when I kicked him in the stomach.

"Have anything to say now bastard?" I ask almost like daring him to say something stupid.

"Fuck… no," he says / murmurs into my poor shirt. I grin slightly to myself as it feels like my angry was all released in the single blow to the stomach.

I look to Kakuzu slightly and see him looking at us with a smirk; damn he is still smexy without his mask on.

I smirk back to him while slowly putting my hand on Hidan's head, waiting for him to respond; and nothing… not even a flinch.

I slowly pull his head up by his hair and was welcomed by a pissed off look and a glare. I then notice he has a bit of blood trailing down his mouth and chin.

"Well hello Mr grumpy Gills~ wake up on the wrong side of the floor today?" I ask soo nicely while giving the tone of 'piss me off and I hit you in your lower region'.

Thankfully he seemed to get my tone and grunts, pulling himself off of my shoulder and standing up still holding onto his stomach slightly… stupid moody bastard.

I walk towards the school slightly and turn to them with a happy / too happy so is kinder scary look.

"Shall we go to the field then?" I ask nicely which seems to make Hidan give me a WTF look as Kakuzu walks on ahead of me, clearing knowing I am NOT in the mood for fights today.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Hidan finally walks on ahead to the field as I throw my cup in the bin. I just noticed I was still holding onto it and it is now very broken from clenching it… poor-poor cup didn't live that long.

And this people… is why I'm called Bloody red.

* * *

><p>As we walk out onto the field I look round and see all of the sports stuff out. They have uncovered the sand pit and have made it the long jump sport section.<p>

The bar has gone up and the high jump section has been made and they hurdles are up for the running and jumping section.

I smile slightly at the teams as all of the reds are together, the greens are together, the yellows are together and the blues are also together.

Yet… my team of the Akatsuki, Luna and Lilith seem to stick out the most as we are in the corner of the field, under a tree with the huge picnic blanket out.

I laugh slightly as Hidan and Kakuzu head straight for where the others are like it's their home or something. As I head for the group I am pulled over by Ace who hands me a piece of paper.

"That contains what time each event is and who is playing which for your… little group," Ace says while looking to said 'little group' while saying it. I nod a bit while taking the paper.

The first sport is 100 meter sprint boys and someone on each team has to do it:

**Red = Pein.**

**Blue = Kisame.**

**Green = Hidan.**

**White = Sasori.**

The Leader of the B.A.G, a GoldClownfish, a Midget and a cute Puppet. Who will win or will they get their butts kicked by normal people?

* * *

><p><strong>I say that ended with the score 10 – 8… DAMN THOSE SNEAKY NINJAS!<strong>

**Ohh what will the events be~ if you have any ideas for the sports and who with feel free to say in the review~ it may or may not be used depending on how much I can fit in the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELYS AND YOU WILL GER JUICE AND COOKIES! -holds up the many juice and different types of cookies- REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HYPER~!**


	21. Sports Day Part 3!

**Chibi Days Episode 19**

**CHAPTER 19 WHOOPIE!**

**Lilith: yes that's great C-chan~!**

**Starr: OMJ CHAPTER 19 ALREADY?**

**Err… yeah chapter 19 now~**

**Starr: -giving epic WTH look- just whoa… whoa.**

**Haha~ disclaimers~!**

**Lilith: Ok-ay~! 1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith, Luna Robinson, Lilith Everwood and Starr Roberts.**

**Starr: HEY I own myself damn it! Where's my lawyer? JOE WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Haha… _there is a poll for who Carmen will end up with SOOO VOTE PEOPLE VOTE!_ ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em>Groups  teams:_

**Red team: Carmen, Luna, Pein and Deidara. **

**Blue team: Konan, Zetsu and Kisame.**

**Green: Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi.**

**White: Tobi and Sasori. **

_100 meter sprint:_

**Red = Pein.**

**Blue = Kisame.**

**Green = Hidan.**

**White = Sasori.**

_Long jump:_

**Red = Deidara.**

**Blue = Konan.**

**Green = Itachi.**

**White = Tobi.**

_Baton run:_**  
><strong>

**too lazy to say lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You fucking signed me up for fucking WHAT?" Hidan so nicely yells into my ear as Kakuzu and Itachi is holding him back. Whoa I just love those two for delaying my death. Whoa what lovely people they turned out to be… well I already know that Itachi rocks for everything he has done but… Kakuzu? Whoa your on my good list now buddy.<p>

"Hidan you will be doing this sporting event," Pein says while glaring at the midget idiot… good on him. "If I have to do it then so do you," He says while glaring at him even more before turning to me… glaring… haha Pein is an angry orange.

"Ahh but I wanna see Pein-sama run, I'll cheer you on~!" Luna says while glomping the poor glaring bastard who's glare goes away after a few seconds and is replaced with a normal straight line. Ha-ha Luna rocks at controlling her boyfriend / big orange headed prick.

Aha I have Luna to use against him now… Luna you rock you multicoloured crazy cookie.

"Ahh… I'll try my best," Pein says while looking to Luna before giving me a small glare before taking his tracksuit jacket off leaving him with only… well nothing he only wore a tracksuit jacket on with the trousers for it… and hopefully boxers. Well Its Pein so he's gonna wear them. You better be wearing them you damn orange prick-stick.

Luna now looks as red as Sasori's hair as said redhead yawns while stretching out his arms, as a click is heard he sighs again.

"That Sasori was creepy,"

"It's normal, nothing weird about joints clicking,"

"Whatever you say redhead," I say while grinning to Sasori who gives me this smirk/blank look while turning to Konan and start to chat about what other sports there will be.

I seriously keep forgetting that Sasori is human now. Stupid-stupid me!

"Well I'll go warm up then," Kisame says while standing up and almost hitting the tree branch just centimetres away from his very not-so-blue head. Damn stupid transformation jutsu I am starting to miss his blueness… is blueness is even a word? No idea but I am making it one if it isn't.

I stare at him for a second while he grabs his light blue water bottle and walks off to the 100 meter sprinting place.

Luna needs to stop buying that guy blue stuff.

"Fuuuuuuck I don't wanna fucking do the fucking sprint!" Hidan yells while lying out on the floor between Kakuzu and me. Man he is stupid since he is lying beside me… AND KAKUZU? Did this dude hit his head on a branch or something?

"Too damn bad I didn't want to help out at this year's sports day but hey~ look~ I am~ SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH-HOLE!" I yell at him as I turn away from him.

I hear a WTF as I turn and lie backwards and successfully lay my head on his stomach… pretty good pillow too.

"The fuck are you doing bitch?" Said pillow asks as I roll round to see Lilith eating a sandwich with chocolate spread in it. I give the sandwich a look while Itachi is eating some rice-ball with that seaweed stuff he loves… damn Lilith is good~

"Enjoying yourself, Itachi?"

"Hn," is all I get back from Itachi as he nods happy / happy-ish like. I laugh softly and sit up only to get pulled back down. I look at the meat-head also know as Midget also know an ass-hole ALSO know by name as Hidan.

"What?"

"I'm fucking bored,"

"Do I look like a give a flying smit about you?"

"Fuck no but I'm fucking BORED!" he yells loudly as Kakuzu pins him to the tree near us and I sit up, now free of the midget. Aha gotta love the super money man also known as Kakuzu the… super money whore? I have no idea; don't ask.

"Like I said, I don't give a flying fuck about ya~"

"I'm sure Carmen said- **A flying smit you idiot SHE SAID a flying SMIT FIRST!** I know but… she said- **AHHH you are sooo gullible**!" Zetsu argues with himself about what I said and that has set me off in laughter. Ohh that was fun to listen too. But yeah I did say smit first but yeah its fun to watch Zetsu fight with himself… I mean they can't spilt apart FOREVER so no harm, right.

"Would you two quit fighting," Konan says while scowling at Zetsu in which he looks to the floor like Tobi has done many times before… speaking of Tobi where _is_ he?

"Tobi worry Kitty Tobi got yo- AHHHHHHHHHH!" *BANG* *CRASH* *BANG AND CRACK* "Owww Tobi fell out of a tree…" and like that I have burst out laughing with Lilith, Deidara and Kisame. Okay for the people who couldn't watch: Tobi tried to get a cat out of a tree, cat started to claw Tobi to death, Tobi fell out of said tree and landed on his back and I heard a crack which I think might have been his backbone.

"O-O-Okay side hurting… c-c-can't breathe~!" Lilith whines while holding onto her sides as I do the same still laughing.

Man I gotta stop having laughing fits because I'm sure my life has shortened from pain in the sides.

As the pain subsides I see Konan shaking her head and Kakuzu still pinning Hidan to the tree with one day acting like he is doing nothing while Hidan struggles to even breathe… he won't die so… yeah he can do that all he wants.

"Having fun Kazu?" I asks nicely while trying out Kakuzu's new nickname… not bad. He shrugs and grunts as he finally let's Hidan go who slides down the tree and starts breathing like he has never breathed in wonderful air before.

The 'tones' / Telecom come on and Ace's voice comes on.

"The 100 meter sprint will be starting in 5 minutes; all racers please make your way to the track," Ace says as the people who are doing it groan… aha too damn bad fuckers your doing it.

I laugh happily at the people walking towards the track as Kisame, Pein and Sasori walk over to it while they don't mind.

"Oi Midget, get the hell up," I say while kicking said midget's arm. Hidan groans at it and sits up giving me this 'fuck the hell off' look and in which I yawn. He should know his glares / looks do smit.

"Give me 5 more fucking minutes-"

"I'll give you a bloody nose if you don't get up midget," I say as Kakuzu effortlessly pulls Hidan to his feet who only gives Kakuzu the finger… whoa is he THAT lazy that he can't say 'fuck you'? Just whoaaa King Midget. "Good now let's go," I say grabbing his arm and pull him over to the track. Well not _pull_ but more like **drag**… he… is… making… this… **HARD**!

"I don't want to fucking this do this bitch!" he yells loudly into my ear as I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh yes my life goal is to make you run 100 meters- stop your damn whining and MOVE!" I yell while pushing him into his spot on the track as Deidara walks over with a grin… just WHAT is he planning? Oh well as long as he doesn't get caught and I don't get blamed then he can do whatever the heck he wants to do.

"On your marks!" Ace yells with a whistle ready in his hands. Uh oh! I quickly run over to him while giving him the thumbs up. He rolls his eyes a little bit while looking to the runners. Damn Ace is cute/hot but hey… okay I have no reason for a 'but' HE IS HOT DAMN IT! I watch as the runners set ready to run as I watch Deidara walk halfway up the track and crouch down, doing something.

I roll my eyes as he lets off some clay spiders onto the track and takes a step back grinning. Oh well I _AM NOT_ paying for anyone's funerals!

"Get set!" Ace once again yells loudly as Hidan and Kisame grin happy, probably imagining winning and getting that gold medal.

"And GO!" Ace yells then quickly blows the red whistle… damn I want that whistle now!

Everyone starts running and Pein and Kisame are in the lead while Hidan, THE NINJA, is loosing at the very back. I shake my head and start running ahead to stay in line with Sasori seeing as he is probably 5th out of 8 people.

I watch as Sasori is doing JUST a jog and then he steps on one of Deidara's spiders and Dei's face is like 'you little fucking puppet GET OFF OF MY ART!' then again I bet 3 cookies that he IS thinking that.

Sasori's eyes travel down to his feet where the smashed spider is and then his head slowly lifts up. And like that I have burst out laughing as Sasori starts sprinting it and Hidan falls down face-first into a whole bunch of little spiders.

My laughter soon turns into giggling as Sasori sprints it pass Pein and Kisame as they both give 'WTF looks' as Sasori runs like he has the devil on his tail.

I watch Deidara as he does his grin and makes the little spiders blow Hidan up which makes a small blast like some fire-crackers were lit and his scream fills the air and like that… I am on the floor laughing my ass off again!

I look to Dei quickly while laughing and see him laughing as well. Oh well the immortal had it coming for being such a prick. Ace is covering his mouth, trying his best not to laugh seeing as he hates Hidan for swearing at him from before… yes… Ace holds HUGE grudges.

I watch as Sasori comes in 1st, looking as calm as ever though he is shaking a little so I'm guessing he is still shocked by the clay spiders from before.

Not everyday your partner tries to kill you.

Pein comes in 2nd with Kisame just a few steps behind him coming in 3rd and some other students come in 4th, 5th and so on. Hidan comes in last while giving Deidara this 'I'll kill you' look.

"Carmen go help the idiot," Ace says while walking pass me, towards the next event which is long jump. Konan, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi are doing the next event… god may help Deidara with Tobi for this one.

I sigh painfully while making my way towards the limping idiot also known as midget _**also**_ known as Hidan. He eyes me as I walk over to him and forcefully grab his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch!" he yells / asks while pulling his arm away from me. I feel a little hurt at that but glare a little before pulling it back.

"I have been _ordered_ by Ace to help you," I say through gritted teeth while pulling his arm over my shoulder and letting him lean on me. I face forwards to avoid his look and start walking, pulling him along with me.

He grunts while walking / leaning on me while limping as we make our way over to our little picnic grounds.

"D-Don't think this means anything," I warn as I push him down onto the blanket where Kakuzu is playing poker against Pein who has Luna on his lap, trying to learn from them playing.

"Whiny bitch," he growls at me while I roll my eyes and look round our group. We are missing Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Lilith.

"SASORI!" a yell is heard and I quickly look to see who it is… it is Starr, hugging Sasori as he is just sitting there with his eyes closed. He sighs as Starr starts laughing while letting go of the poor redhead.

"Well join the party Starr," I say while rolling my eyes. We have Starr and Lilith here! Who else? My brother! Hell no he sucks lollipops damn it!

"I will!" Starr yells while eating a chocolate sandwich while Sasori gets back to his… mediating… that is what I'm calling… what he is strangely doing… right now. "Oh shiny!" Starr sings while playing with Sasori's gold medal… he must be well proud right now. He won a medal… for running away like a scared little girl!

"C-chan! L-chan! Itachi won the long jump!" Lilith yells while running over with the group. Deidara has sliver, Itachi has gold and it looks like Konan has bronze while Tobi… has nothing… and is whining about it.

"Tobi doesn't think that event was fair! Tobi didn't know everyone was meant to jump! Tobi thought Tobi was supposed to make a sandcastle!" Tobi whines loudly… just whoa… he should have known when he saw the other people jumping _into_ the sand!

"Congratulation you winners," I say while punching Dei in the arm which he grins at.

Yes I only said winners to piss off no one / Tobi.

"Thank you," Konan says while sitting down beside Kisame who is on his back, staring at the clouds like it's the funniest thing to do in the world. Whoa just whoa Kisame and I thought you were the coolest fish in the big blue sea.

"What event is next?" Pein asks nicely while looking to me as Itachi takes a seat/the floor beside the 'oh so happy Lilith' who is now eating a chocolate bar… yum.

I think for a moment while I am pulled down onto someone's lap without noticing… what IS the next event anyway?

"I think… I have no idea…" I say while laughing. I seriously have no idea.

"Carmen… what are you doing?" Luna says while looking to me… what AM I doing. I look back quickly and see Deidara with a grin on his face… and like that… my face is redder then a cherry in the sun.

"Hello, un," Deidara hums while tightening his grip around my waist. Damn if it wasn't Dei I would be kicking the guy right now… damn it… soo hot/cute!

"Dei please let go of me," I murmur, trying my best not to shudder at his hotness.

"No, hmm," he says while sounding like a child not wanting to share his favourite toy. I give him a blank look and after 5 minutes of trying to get him off me I give up. Heck he's soft he's a good seat~!

"I'm gonna have to get up for my face and high jump you know,"

"And I'll pull you back down after them, yeah," he responds while tightening his grip round me. It doesn't hurt it just makes me warmer from his warmth.

-FLASH-

"Luna I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't delete that RIGHT NOW!" I yell while looking to the dyed blue haired girl who has a camera in her hands. She 'eeps' before hiding in her 'boyfriend's arms' while he continues playing poker with Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>As the day goes on, many events go as well. As we get to the last race, the baton race, Deidara had finally let me go so he can take his place at the starting line of the race and to get his red baton. Sasori sighs while getting the white, Kisame grins as he gets the blue baton and Kakuzu… doesn't give any expression as he takes the green baton.<p>

They are all at the starting line as other people take their place in the race and I take my place at the end section with Ace in the section behind me. There are 4 sections so not every Akatsuki member got to go.

Itachi is beside me at the end and two other high scholars are on the ends.

I yawn and then start to stretch for the race. Ace is gonna be pissed if I lose this so yeah I am getting ready.

"May the best man/woman win," Itachi says while holding out his hand to me. I stare at it for a second before looking to him… no smile at all.

I shrug and shake his hand as a whistle is blown and all the starters start running while Sasori does his 'jog' again while Deidara is running and is just matching Kisame's speed while Kakuzu isn't even trying and is doing a normal jog while being last.

I laugh a little as Kisame and Deidara pass their batons on while Kakuzu seriously isn't trying… HE'S LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS!

"Hurry the fuck up Kakuzu you lazy greedy bastard!" Hidan yells loudly while waving his arms around as Kakuzu rolls his eyes…. I think… at Hidan and goes even slower. "What a fucking lovely partner you fucking are!"

I start laughing at that as Ace gets ready to run seeing as he's next. He nods his head to me as I also get ready to sprint like I have never sprinted before. Heck I broke the school record 3 times now in sprinting.

Though in book smarts… I am one of the lowest in the school.

Itachi yawns as he waits for Hidan to run and then pass the baton on. I grin as I see Ace get the baton first and starts running, looking as hot as he always does.

"Oi get ready Carmen!" Ace yells while running towards me while glaring a little. Damn he really wants that gold medal, seeing as this is the only event he is doing today and it is the last event.

"FINALLY YOU LAZY GREEDY BASTARD!" Hidan yells, clearly angry… damn Kakuzu really took his time… he must have skipped to Hidan… HAHA what a gay image!

I grin a little as I get the baton and stick my tongue out at Itachi as he rolls his eyes at me. Damn Uchiha I WILL WIN! As I start sprinting I see Luna at the end with a camera… damn her!

I glare at her while running even faster. The faster I get there the faster I can delete that Deidara and I picture.

I quickly pass the line and win but most importantly… I tackle Luna who screams as I land on her and grab the camera out of her hands. VISTORY YOU SUCKERS!

I quickly delete the picture after sending it to myself to my laptop. Yay I have Deidara… HUMAN REAL LIFE DEIDARA WHOOPEE! –Cough-cough- On my laptop… damn thing my throat hurts now.

"You suck you know that,"

"Yes Luna… I suck lollipops," I say then burst out laughing at her confused face. Oh that was funny. Just too funny to describe her very confused face.

"Yes we won, yeah!" Deidara yells while picking me up off of Luna who grins and attacks her love with a hug… hey that rhymed!

I grin as I get a gold medal over my head and onto my neck by Ace himself who also has one on but is doing this happy -sort of- smirk then goes off to give the other runners a medal. I grin happily and hug Dei, who is confused at first but then hugs back. I have 3 medals now! High jump, track and now baton race as I call it since I don't know its real name!

As everyone starts getting together I search for my cookies in my bag. I forgot all about them… what… the… fuck!

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARDS!" I yell while angrily zipping up my bag and turning to the now pale group which is Kisame, Hidan and Tobi. Whoa Dei stayed out of my cookies… he has learnt well.

"Well… it's fucking time to fucking run for our fucking lives!" Hidan yells while quickly running out the school gates with Kisame and Tobi on his tail. Tobi is screaming like he saw the scariest horror movie on the planet.

"Tobi doesn't wanna die Tobi wants to eat chocolate chip cookies before Tobi dies! Kisame ate them all!" and like that Kisame is now chasing Tobi calling him a damn traitor and Tobi is now yelling… more.

"Die you stupid horrible bastards!" I yell running after them. I'm still in my PE kit so yeah I'll run after some morons for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>And the score is 10 – 9… DAMN IT THEY ARE 1 BEHIND!<strong>

**Grrr I must beat them even if I have to PRAY TO JASHIN! Yes people… I_ have_ to win.**

**Also please review and favourite please~! Say what you like and be sure to say your favourite part of the long chapter~!**


	22. Cousins and SHOTS! Part 1

**Chibi Days Episode 20**

**Sai! My emu friend is here!**

**Sai: … do you mean emo by any chance?**

**No I mean emu. Also this is part 1.**

**Sai: …1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith, Luna Robinson, Lilith Everwood and Starr Roberts. –Leaves the room-**

**BYE-BYE! On with the story!_There is a poll for who Carmen will end up with SOOO VOTE PEOPLE VOTE__!_ ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>I hate my cousin… randomly dumping her 2 kids on me to take them to get their shots… while I'm already busy handling the B.A.G and Luna. Right now I'm sitting on my recliner as I look back and forth between the front door and the phone. She's either gonna call us to say she's leaving or she's gonna come at the door with her kids, Melody and Frankie.<p>

"Aww I can't wait to see Melody and Frankie~" Luna sings while hugging Pein's arm, who is reading a random horror book, not even caring (his poker face) about her hugging his arm, "I haven't seen them since they were little babies~" Luna sings happily, she loves them both while they cry their heads off at me when they were babies… yet now they follow me round like ducklings to their mother… damn them and their cuteness.

"Who the fuck is 'Melody' and 'Frankie'?" Hidan asks while lying out on the floor, right under the recliner… right now I'm tempted to pull the foot bit out to whack him in the face with it.

"Those two are Carmen's cousins, well they are her cousin's kids but we just call them her cousins," Luna says while looking through her phone and shows them a picture of when Melody was 1 and Frankie was just born, "they are insanely adorable~!" Luna hums while grinning.

Melody has long, mid back, light brown hair now with blue eyes while Frankie has spiky blonde hair like Naruto, with blue eyes. Melody reminds me of America from Hetaila from some reason… no idea why but she does… maybe it's because she speaks her mind and she kinder talks like Tobi… in 3rd person.

"Small, yeah," Deidara says while staring at Luna's phone with a blank look on his face.

I roll my eyes at him as he says that. No duh they aren't even 2 yet.

"They are children, Brat," Sasori says while rolling his eyes at Deidara who glares at him, flipping him off while going back to playing with his clay… wait… he doesn't _play_ with his clay.

"Blow my house up and your next Dei," I say while glaring at Deidara, no way in hell are my parents coming back and see that their house was blown up by a blonde terrorist.

Yeah… the court wouldn't believe me if I told them he blew it up with his 'amazing' clay.

"Its Dei-dara damn it, yeah! And I won't blow your house up," he says while rolling his eyes at me, "at least not while I'm still in it, un…" he murmurs, probably hoping I wouldn't hear that, but seeing as I did, I throw a pillow at his clay bird which goes flying into Kakuzu, who catches it with his left hand and crashes it before throwing it behind him, landing right in the bin.

"Oi, yeah!" Deidara yells while getting up from his seat on the floor before running over to the bin, to get his crushed birdie back.

"Your excuse for art belongs there," Sasori says with a slight chuckle in his voice, okay Sasori is more or less asking for a fight there.

Deidara glares while picking up his bird and turns to Sasori, narrowing his eyes, "my art is not rubbish, un. Its way better then you're so called art, yeah!" Deidara yells while stomping over to Sasori while fixing his birdie, making it no longer crushed.

Sasori glares while standing up; trying to intimidate Deidara which isn't working… seeing as Deidara is taller then him… but only by a little bit.

"I dare you to say that again, Brat," Sasori says while moving his face, closer towards Deidara. Deidara glares and just when he opens his mouth the front door bell rings and they both freeze.

I sigh softly while getting up from my seat on the recliner, almost stepping on Hidan's neck, "I'm coming!" I yell while moving round from Hidan before thinking, "I wish my Akatsuki we're midgets again!" I yell as a chorus of 'POOFs' are heard, just like in Fruit Baskets, and then a chorus of 'HEY' and many other words are yelled in a high voice… gotta love the Chibi Akatsuki… their voices are soo weird.

I quickly run to the door and open it up to see my cousin, May, she has dark brown hair which ends just below her shoulders while her eyes are green, standing with a smile with Melody and Frankie standing in front of her while Melody is looking round and Frankie is looking at his mummy.

"Long time no see, Carmen," May says while grinning to me, I give a blank look before sighing, I never got a chance to say 'NO' over the phone… she hung up on me when I was about to say it.

"Hey May," I say as I feel something on my legs, I look down slowly and see Melody hugging my legs with her little arms.

"Caaarmin~!" Melody sings while looking up to me, grinning and giggling. Damn her and her cuteness. I smile slightly to her before looking to May who is laughing.

"Well I'll leave these two with you; their shots are at 3pm at St. Peter's clinic okay, remember that," May says while ruffling my hair, I growl slightly while growling in my throat. Leave… my… hair… alone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say while pushing her hand away, glaring slightly. I hate my hair being touched, it feels weird… weird how? I do not know.

I feel something tug on my jeans and look down to see Frankie tugging on my trousers, his left hand in his mouth while looking up with his innocent blue eyes… damn… why must you be soo cute?!

"Well see you guys soon," May says before kneeling down to Frankie and Melody's level, "does mummy gets a hug bye-bye?" May says while smiling and doing a slight baby voice to them.

Melody quickly detaches off of my legs before turning around and hugging her mummy. "Mummy willll com bak four Melde an Fankie," Melody sings while snuggling her mummy. Frankie slowly let's go of my trousers and slowly stumbles over to his mum who hugs him, along with Melody.

"I will, love you two," May says while letting go of the two and standing up, "mummy will come back in a few hours, okay," May says to the two and Melody latches onto my legs again while Frankie stares at his mummy again, sticking his hand back into his mouth.

"Okay mummy," Melody says while nodding into my legs, refusing to let go of me for even a second like I would run for the hills… wish I have done once before. I sigh slightly and watch as Frankie stumbles inside as May smiles and starts walking away from the house and gets into her car, waving before driving off, waving slightly while driving… if she crashes don't blame me.

"Caaarmin~!" Melody yells while tugging on my trousers, trying to push me inside of the house.

I slightly sigh while yelling into my house, "I wish my Akatsuki were human size again!" I yell as 'POOFs' are heard round the house again.

"Frankie~!" Luna yells from inside the house.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" I hear Frankie yell as I quickly pick up Melody and run inside, what did she do now!?

I quickly step into the living room to see Frankie, hiding behind Dei as Luna has a look of shock on her face… oh yeah Frankie is scared of Luna… I think it's because she has blue hair and he absolutely hates the colour blue… though he's a boy… he hates blue.

"Bro~!" Melody yells while I put her down and she runs over to her brother who is now crying.

"AHH make the fucking brat shut the fuck up!" Hidan yells as I aim a great punch to his gut… which works as he again leans onto my shoulder, groaning in pain.

"Kids," Pein says while kneeling down to Melody and Frankie's level, Frankie slowly stops crying while looking up to Pein, hiccupping slightly. Melody looks away from her brother as she looks to Pein, "never repeat what Hidan says," Pein says while pointing to Hidan who has finally gotten off of my shoulder and is now holding his stomach, damn bastard no one swears about them… only I do but not in front of them, "okay, he says bad things," Pein says slowly as Melody nods her head and Frankie clings onto his big sister while hiccupping softly.

Melody nods softly again while looking at Pein, "Melde won't re eat what's Hiiida says," Melody says while letting go of her brother who has stopped his hiccupping.

Pein chuckles a tiny bit before standing up straight and walks into the kitchen… damn Melody and her cuteness.

Caaarmin!" Melody sings again while latching onto my legs again. I sigh heavily while pinching my nose. No idea how many times she has done that in the last 10 minutes.

I slowly pick her up and place her on my hip as I watch the Akatsuki in the room staring at the two kids as a few Akatsuki members are missing.

Pein left to the kitchen, Zetsu is outside as always, Tobi is grounded still for eating my cookies which he did while everyone was sparring so he's upstairs… sulking, Kisame went out shopping with Itachi to get some clothes seeing as Pein set them up sparring yesterday which was a competition to see who's teamwork was the best… in the end Itachi and Kisame won and Kakuzu and Hidan lost… but seeing as they are immortal… as soon as someone landed a hit on their heart or neck they were 'beaten' so yeah we now all know their teamwork sucks peaches.

"Who that," Melody asks while pointing at Deidara as he looks behind him then points to himself, pretending to look shocked as he points both her little fingers at him.

"That's Deidara or as I call him Dei," I say while using my somewhat free hand to point at him.

"Daydawa?" Melody asks while tilting her head to the side, her blue eyes shining slightly. I slowly put her down and hold my stomach… soon to burst out laughing… give me a minute…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!" I laugh while holding my stomach, falling to my knees as my eyes start to sting. OH THE PAIN IN MY SIDES!

"Daydawa, yeah?" Deidara says while shaking his head, sighing.

"Aww soo cute!" Luna says while glomping the poor two year old. Melody eeps while getting picked up by Luna and being swung around in a hug.

"Luna don't kill her," I say as I stop having my huge laughing fit, tears in my eyes, quickly whipping them away.

I watch as Pein walks back in from the kitchen with a cup, probably having coffee in it. "Luna don't kill the child," Pein says while taking a seat on the sofa. I glare at him as he does that. I JUST SAID THAT!

"I won't she's soo kawaii~!" Luna says while spinning my poor cousin around, if I need to hit her to make her stop I will.

"Luna drop my cousin before I drop you out the 2nd story window," I threaten as Luna quickly puts Melody down and quickly backs away from me, slowly backing away towards Pein who is drinking his drink.

"Ahh~ Melde dizwy," Melody says while latching onto the nearest thing or person, in this case she latched right onto Sasori's arm as he stood there, watching us like we were some show to him.

I laugh slightly as Sasori's blank face as Melody latches onto his arm and I slowly pick up Frankie; who is looking round the room, looking at all the new faces.

"Who that," Melody asks while pointing up at Sasori who stares down at her with a bored expression… damn puppet boy.

"That's Sasori also known as red-head," I say while pointing to him with my somewhat free hand as my other hand is holding Frankie.

"Sori?" Melody asks while tilting her head to him, I watch as he resists a face palm as Deidara starts laughing his head off at Sasori's expression.

Pein is also resisting as face palm as he watches Deidara laugh. Just wait till she tries to say your name! Then again… its Pein… not like you can mess that up. Okay I gotta see if it's possible.

"Melody," I say while walking over to Pein, he watches me as I do this and I watch for a second as Frankie reaches for him with his free hand that isn't in his mouth, "this is Pein also known as orange," I say while pointing again to the orange headed freak, who glared at the orange part.

"Pen?" she says while tilting her head again… damn her cuteness. And like that, almost everyone in the room is trying to cover up their chuckles… but Sasori… Kakuzu and the other mature members… the other people just laugh… probably not noticing the glare they are getting.

"No," Pein says while looking to her as she watches him, "Its Pein, Pe-in," he says while slowly spacing out his words for her.

I watch as she blinks to him, batting her eyelashes, "Pen? P-en, PEN!" she says while throwing her hands up into the air as Pein has finally face palmed, grumbling something under his breath.

"Well that was a fail for you orange," I say while getting a hug from Frankie as he buries his face into my shoulder. I look to Frankie as he makes a face and I know this face… oh shit…

Swearing in my head I quickly exit the room and head for the bathroom. Frankie better not GO before I get there.

**With the Akatsuki and Luna, Luna's POV.**

As Carmen exited the room, Melody quickly ran onto to Deidara, clinging onto his legs like he did with Carmen.

"Deidara is loved," I say while pouting, Frankie doesn't like me and Melody barely noticed me… that's just mean!

"Daydawa~!" Melody sings while clinging onto him as Deidara chuckles slightly before picking her up, having no problem with picking her up, almost like he's picked up a kid before… which is weird to imagine.

"Hello Melody, yeah," Deidara says while putting her on his hips like Carmen did… is it like a rule to hold kids on your hips like that? Whoa Carmen and Deidara are both doing it.

I think for a second and see we are missing Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Hey Pein-samaaa," I sing softly to him as he glances at me before watching Deidara and Melody, probably making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, "where's the zombie brothers?" I ask while looking round the room… we have lost more members!

"Hidan was being stupid and Kakuzu took him outside to keep him from effecting the children," my Pein-sama says as I cling onto his arm. I nod happily as he takes a slip of his horrible smelling coffee before settling it down on the arm of the sofa, whoa its not falling!

**Back to Carmen's POV!**

I slowly put Frankie down on the stairs as I slowly zip up his green tracksuit, he's so cute in it it's unbelievable.

He puts his hand back in his mouth again but I quickly take it out, "Frankie let's go down the stairs, okay," I say while walking down to the bottom of the stairs which face the front door and face as he bumps down each step on his behind.

I smile slightly, watching as he does that. He is using his hands to steady himself as he goes down the stairs.

I hear the front door open so I'm guessing Itachi and Kisame are home, "we're back!" I hear Kisame yell while wearing his blue shit which has a picture of a great white shark on it… he's gonna have to change out of it for Melody and Frankie.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear Frankie cry as he covers his eyes… oh shit I forgot Kisame's skin is blue!

I murmur a lot of 'fucks' under my breathe as I quickly walk up the stairs, picking him up and rest him on my hip while walking down the stairs again.

"Kisame you need to transform into a normal looking person," I order as Kisame stares confused at Frankie as he berries his face into my shoulder… damn my purple Pokémon tee shirt is betting wet.

"And why do I _have_ to do that?" Kisame ask while rolling his sharky eyes at me, probably thinking I've lost my mind… sorry buddy but I lost that years ago.

"Frankie cries at the sight of something blue," I say calmly as I see I-chi / Itachi watching us while Frankie starts hiccuping into my shoulder.

"Yeah right," he says while giving me a 'you're insane!' look as I give a 'I know that already!' look back. Seriously I already know that.

I watch as Itachi walks over to me and slowly and softly takes Frankie from me, I send him a warning glare as he puts him on his hips but my mind eases slightly. He did more or less raise Sasuke… but look how he turned out! A fucking emo duckling! But then again I-chi is AWESOME… but yeah I lost there I trust him semi-like.

"Kisame," Itachi says while giving a stern look to Kisame who exits the room, grumbling under his breath while walking towards one of the suitcases Luna brought, takes out some clothes then heads for the bathroom… ITS OFFICAL ITACHI RULES WEASEL!

I nod my head as a thanks and walk back into the living room to see… Deidara… with Melody on his lap who he is talking to while smiling… okay who is that and what has he done with my lovely, smexy, hot, blonde terrorist?!

"Dei… who are you and what have you done with my lovely, smexy, hot, blonde terrorist?!" I repeat from my head as his face glows red for a second before rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm used to kids, yeah. I'm the oldest child in my family, un," Deidara says while Melody waves her arms about happily… that makes me wonder… does he have a younger sis or bro? Oh well I will interrogate him later.

"Well we better start leaving since these two need to get their shots soon," I say as Melody tilts her head a little before grinning and waving her arms again. Frankie is staring at Itachi who has no sharingan right now and I'm heading for the door.

"So who's coming," I ask as Kakuzu and Hidan enter from the garden, Hidan glaring at Kakuzu who is keeping a straight face… go Kakuzu.

Hidan quickly walks over as Kakuzu walks into the front room, since he probably doesn't want to go, Itachi and Deidara stand up and walk over to me as Deidara throws Itachi a nasty glare and both Luna and Pein stand up along with Konan… cool I got the nice-ish people coming with us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O_O<strong>** YES 11 – 9! I am widening the gape between us! WHOOOPIE!**_

_**Also hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please say your favourite part in your review~ please review pretty please~ and Melody will give you hugs and maybe Frankie if he likes you and you're not wearing blue.**_


	23. Cousins and SHOTS! Part 2! Leaving soon?

**Chibi Days Episode 21**

Hello Naru-kun's little sunflower~!

Hinata: w-what? –Blushes-

Naruto's little sunflower! Your soo cute! –Huggles-

Hinata: -starts blushing a lot- **1Zara-Uchiha1 d-doesn't o-own N-N-Naruto or N-N-Naruto S-Shippuden or a-any of t-t-the Akatsuki members. O-OR any of t-the na-names of m-movies or a-anything… B-But she o-only owns C-Carmen Smith, L-Luna Robinson, L-Lilith Everwood and S-Starr R-Roberts. **–Starts fidgeting with her fingers-

Thank you Hinata~ on with the story~

* * *

><p>"Hey Melody, Frankie, wanna see some magic tricks before we go?" I ask my cousins while grinning my head off a little, they will love this.<p>

Melody looks up at me with her eyes shining a little bit, "Maggie trip?" Melody asks before walking over to Dei, hands in the air, wanting to be carried.

Deidara grins before picking her up and putting her on his shoulder, carrying her.

I nod softly while looking to our group, Luna, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidara and Hidan.

"I wish Hidan was a little midget!" I yell loudly as smoke comes and quickly goes.

"Smoak!" Melody yells while waving her arms around as the smoke clears and there, on the floor, is a very small and pissed off looking Hidan.

"I fucking hate you!" he yells while glaring at me. I grin to him while picking him up but his fake blood T-shirt.

"Aren't you a cute dolly," I say while snickering at his face of 'A WHAT!?' before trying to kill me. I grin slightly before putting him back down onto the floor, "I wish Hidan was normal again~" I sing as I look to Melody who has a 'WHOA' look on her face as Itachi is still carrying Frankie who has fallen asleep in his arms.

"Took your time bitch!" he yells as Itachi yells Melody to never repeat Hidan and she says to never re east him again so I think she knows not to swear from him… good girl.

"Don't make me cut your lips off and feed them to Zetsu," I threaten while sending him a glare; I would and will do it.

"Like you'd fucking cut the fucking lips you want to fucking lick," he says while smirking with a grin before walking out the door… what… the… fuck… did… he… just… say?

I stand there confused as Deidara taps me on the shoulder before walking out the door, holding onto Melody's feet so she doesn't fall off his shoulders as she holds onto him.

Pein also walks pass me as Luna holds onto his hand with a grin plastered on her face. Poor, poor, poor Orange is stuck with her now.

Konan and Itachi walk by normally as I hear Frankie making baby noises into Itachi's shoulder.

"Oi Fucker!" I yell after I get my voice back, lock the door extremely quick and run after Hidan who is in front of the group, clearly having no idea where he's going, "what the hell did you say back there!" I yell / ask while glaring at him, no way in hell would I _lick_ this midget-bastard.

"I fucking said," he begins then repeats what he said before which results me in punching his arm; hard and blushing slightly… damn this smexy bastard.

"You're such a flopping pervert!" I yell while facing away from him, refusing him from seeing my blush, if he sees it he will no doubt make fun of me.

"I fucking know that already," he says grinning as I look back to him, pushing my no longer visible blush away. My throat goes dry as he grins and I look away, again, as the blush reappears.

I grunt a little while pushing my hands into my hoodie pockets, my throat feels all dry, and as soon as we get to the infirmary I'm getting a drink.

"How much longer till we get to this infirmary?" Konan asks while looking ahead of Hidan and me… okay that leaves a horrible stingy taste in my mind/mouth.

"It's just up the road," I say while pointing to the small yet wide blue building with the huge car park beside it. Konan gives a nod as I watch Frankie as he starts waking up, stretching out his arms like a bird.

"Evening Frankie," I call back as he starts looking round till he sees Itachi then sticks his hand back into his mouth, giving him an adorable look.

Itachi Hn-s Frankie as Frankie just stares at him, showing him his adorable blue eyes.

I snicker as Itachi tares himself away from the adorable look and I quickly open the infirmary doors. I yawn a little as I walk through them and head for the front desk.

The man at the desk looks like he's in his mid 30s as his black hair is starting to gray and he has tiny wrinkles coming in.

I ring the small desk on his desk and his head slowly looks up to me, he gives a fake smile while looking to me, "Hello, how may I help you?" he asks while still giving a fake smile.

"I'm here for Frankie and Melody's injections/shots," I say while pointing to the two kids being carried, "I'm their mum's cousin, Carmen, this is also my clinic, since their mum was busy she asked me to take them," I say while looking back to the man as he nods and pulls out a sheet from his stack of paper.

"Your need to sign this then," he says while passing me a form which more or less says that they have come for their shot, write their names here, write the name of the person who brought them here, what time you came and so on.

I nod slightly as he passes me a black ink pen from his desk and I quickly write down the information, damn this form is a pain in the behind.

A good 4 minutes go by and I finally finish the sheet. I smile a little and pass the sheet back to him.

He looks the sheet over before nodding, "please take a seat in our waiting area," he says while pointing to the bright green door to his left which has the words 'waiting room' above the door.

I nod to him, mutter a 'thanks' before walking to the room, signalling the group to follow which they do. I open the very bright door and see a child's waiting area which is full of kids' toys and books.

I give a blank look before walking in and taking a seat near a window, I watch as the group walk in and Deidara and Itachi settle the kids down who quickly run/stumble over to the toys.

I yawn loudly and lean my forehead on the window, note-to-self: lock bedroom door and barricade it so I can sleep in tomorrow.

"Melody and Frankie for their injections," a woman in white says from the door, holding a clipboard while looking round the room. I groan slightly while standing up and picking up Frankie while tapping Melody's shoulder.

"Yeah we're coming," I call as Frankie clings onto me and Melody jumps up from her spot while putting down the Barbie dolls… I seriously hate those horrible dolls.

The woman nods before walking out the door calling, "follow me," I nod and follow her, noticing Deidara and Konan coming with us.

I nod slightly to the two and follow the very speedy nurse who opens a door which reads 'Doctor Spy' hey he's my doctor too!

I smile to the name and walk in to see the doctor himself, Doctor Spy or his real name is Jacob Spy… I know right! Cool name!

"Hey D.S," I call to him while using my free hand to wave. I call him that which is short for Doctor Spy.

Said doctor turns around with a cup of coffee in his hand before smiling softly to us. His hair is platinum blonde with brown eyes, he reminds me of an older Ace with his hairstyle, and he's also wearing frameless glasses which hand slightly on his sharp nose… damn I could be a narrator!

"Good afternoon," he says while putting his coffee down on his desk and pushes up his glasses with his index and middle fingers, "are you here for a check up?" he asks, probably not noticing Melody and Frankie since he is kinder blind like that… I mean he wears glasses and he can see but… well he can't see what's right in front of him… well you get the idea… I think.

"No," I say with a blank look as I glance to Melody who is clinging onto Deidara's hand which is normal since the Akatsuki did their normal jutsu like always. "My cousin dropped her kids on me and they need their injections / jabs / shots," I say while shrugging my shoulders before placing Frankie down onto the white tile floor.

"Oh… right," he says while chuckling slightly at his blindness, "just sit the two on these chairs please," he says while going to his medical cabinet and starts looking through it for something.

I nod softly, pull Frankie over to a white chair, pick him up and place him on it softly. I look to Dei as he nods and brings Melody over to another white chair, placing her on it as well.

"Okay children," Doctor Spy says while walking over to the two infants and kneels down to their level, smiling sweetly. "You see the ceiling up there," he says while pointing to their ceiling, I blink slightly, look up and see a lot of different bright pictures. "Can you look along the pictures and tell me your favourite ones?" he asks as Frankie nods his head slowly, looking up at the many pictures.

"Yesh," Melody says while looking round at all the pictures, I look round at the pictures and think… have they always been up there?

"I'll give you your injections while you do that," Doctor Spy says while picking up two syringes and like that… my blood has gone cold… I seriously hate those things… call it a fear if you must.

I look away as he puts the needle in Melody's arm and she doesn't even notice him doing it at all… she's staring at the colourful ceiling.

I feel my lunch about to reappear as he does the same to Frankie and he does the same by not even noticing.

I take a short and deep breath as he puts a plaster over where he put the needle in and pulls out 2 lollipops. "All done," he says as Melody and Frankie both look away from the wall and to the pink and green lollipops.

"Relly?" Melody asks while taking the pink lollipop and Frankie slowly takes the green one which matches his outfit. Doctor Spy nods before putting the syringes in a bag and putting them in a box by his desk.

"Yes, really," he says before picking up his clipboard and starts looking through it, "your next shots are in a few months," he says before looking to the two kids with lollipops in their mouths.

Melody nods while murmuring something which comes out in gibberish and Frankie just nods his head before stumbling to the door which has been opened by the woman whose name I do not know.

"Carmen stay back for a second," Doctor Spy / D.S says with a creepy small smile… oh this can't be good.

I nod to the others to go which they did… without asking why… crappy ungrateful bastards!

"Y-Yeah what is it?" I ask while leaning against the wall, near the window since I will jump out of it if needed seeing as it's only the first floor. He smiles that creepy smile again while walking over to his desk and grabbing yet another syringe… oh crap poptart cat.

"You haven't had your injection in 10 years, you're way overdue for your next," he says while taking the wrapping stuff off the syringe and like that… my blood has run cold.

My gulp and while he does that I quickly try and open the window to see… its fucking locked.

I glare at the doctor has he grins with a look of 'I'm prepared' on his fucking face as he mentions to the chair.

"Not fucking happening doc," I say while quickly opening the door and running out, no way in hell am I having a needle stuffed into my vein!

As soon as I'm out of the door I scream murder and hide behind Hidan, seeing as he's fucking tall, stupid and scary looking.

"What the fuck!?" he yells as I effortless hide behind him while clinging onto him from behind. I seriously hate needles more then him. Yes ha-ha the big scary red is scared of needles… say that to my face and your face gets Bowie knifed.

I hear a sigh and peep over his shoulder to see Doctor Spy shaking his head while facing in my direction… take your needle and take a hike you stupid D.S.

"Carmen your action extremely childish," he says while looking at me while I give him the finger, glaring.

"Go fuck yourself and your fucking needle, if I die from a fucking disease since I didn't take that damn fucking needle I'll be dancing on my _**own**_ grave happy," yes people… that is how much I hate needles.

He rolls his eyes while sighing before looking to Melody and Frankie who are watching, still eating their sweets… yes I'm a bad role model, sue me.

"Children, never repeat what Carmen says okay," he says with a smile as the two nods calmly.

"Melde know nev-ver re eat watz Caaarmin says, mummy says th-at arot," Melody says while nodding to the doctor who turns to me with an 'innocent' smile.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self." I space out while glaring at the bastard, he puts that needle near me and I will scream my lungs out.

"Fuck the needle," Hidan says while glaring at the needle… so he also has a fear of needles… I think?

"I agree with this idiot for once," I say while tapping his back softly, slowing I'm talking about him and not the other idiots in the room… meaning Tobi or Pein.

"Carmen," I hear my name said from the side, I turn my head to see who it is, only to see the Sharingan and my vision goes black… stupid weasel.

* * *

><p><strong>-After Itachi's evil SharinganUchiha magic-**

* * *

><p>Head… hurts… suck… prick… weasel…<p>

I groan loudly while rising my hand to my head, it feels like someone threw a 10ton hammer on my skull…

"Rise and shine princess~" I hear D.S sing slightly while grinning, I growl loudly in my throat and throw a random clench fist at him. "Whoa unhappy much," I growl loudly and rise my other hand to my head only to have a swarm of pain run through my arm.

"Son-of-a-bitch that hurts!" I yell while quickly holding the in pain arm. That hurts like a 1000 needles running through my veins! I open my eyes and glare round the room at everyone who seems to think its funny and snickers like an asshole. "I hate you all I hope you know that, especially you Itachi," I say while glaring at the man who rolls his eyes while shrugging and grunting like Kakuzu, clearly not bothered by me hating him.

I look to my arm and see a plaster on it where a needle should be places… that son of a bitch!

"AHHHHHHH!" I yell angry while lunging myself at the doctor only to be held back by Hidan and Deidara, "I hate you! I hate needles! Go to hell where you fucking belong you son of a bastard-prick!" Yes… needles do that to me.

Pein mutters a small apology to the doctor and nurse as Doctor Spy slowly walks out of the waiting room into his office… I hate him!

I glare at his back as the two slowly let go of me which makes me glare at them.

"You both SUCK," I say while glaring at them, Deidara chuckles slightly before walking towards Konan who is starting by the entry and exit of this place.

"You fucking suck too bitch," Hidan says while glaring at me as I give him the finger, go fuck a tree you prick.

Luna gives me a slight smile as everyone else starts walking out while Dei puts Melody on his back again while Frankie once again clings onto Itachi's arm like before.

I hold my arm again as the stinging continues, I hate needles since it takes DAYS for the stinging to go away, meaning I cannot do my perfect job which means Ace will have to take over my job for me which he doesn't mind but I do, torturing kids brings me joy you know.

I hiss softly as another bolt of pain shoots up my arm… D.S you're sooo getting it later.

I hiss a little more while shivering a tiny bit in shock and pain, this hurts more then getting punched in the gut!

"For fuck sake," I hear Hidan murmur before walking right in front of me before crouching down, his hands behind his back. "Hop on before I fucking change my fucking mind," he says to me while glancing backwards, my green and hazel crashing with his magenta like eyes.

I roll my eyes at him while somehow and somewhat crossing my arms.

"Yeah and you're drop me,"

"I won't fucking drop you… but this fucking means fucking nothing," he says while looking away, his face red… with anger I hope.

I glance from him to his back then back to him, repeating myself, I sigh slightly while getting on his back, wrapping my good arm round his neck softly but securely.

I bite my cheek as he hands hold my legs and bury my head into his neck while looking ahead slightly.

"Thanks I guess," I murmur while looking ahead as everyone is talking and smiling.

"what-fucking-ever," he says while looking ahead, his eyes glued on the road as his redness fades away. I smile a tiny bit and yawn, letting sleep take over me and the pain slowly fades as well.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at home-<strong>

* * *

><p>I grown a little at the loud noises around me and the pain in my arm… later I will get Itachi back for that.<p>

"So its decided, tomorrow morning we test out our time dimension jutsu which will hopefully get us back home-"

"YES!" I yell as I hear 'jutsu' and 'back home' in the same sentence. I grin slightly as I look round, seeing some people glare at me for some reason. "What?" I ask with a slight glare as I look round and notice no Melody or Frankie… okay? "Where'd the two kids go?" I ask as Luna mouths 'May took them home' and I nod at that. Good woman.

"You're be going home~ my house is mine again~" I sing while grinning at the people… I will truthfully miss them but I won't say that out loud… why… they will take the piss out of me if I did.

I grin to everyone as everyone has different expressions.

_**Kisame – slightly upset with losing his friends and most likely our amazing sushi but grins anyway.**_

_**Hidan – doesn't look that bothered but looks kinder upset for some strange reason.**_

_**Itachi – being an Uchiha as usually.**_

_**Sasori – no emotion but isn't making eye contract with anyone.**_

_**Pein – isn't letting go of Luna who doesn't mind at all but doesn't look sad at all.**_

_**Konan – giving Luna and I a sad smile but other then that she looks normal.**_

_**Kakuzu – doesn't look bothered… at all.**_

_**Deidara – looks upset and is pouting slightly… SOO CUTE!**_

_**Tobi – whining like a huge baby while clinging onto everyone saying he doesn't wanna go… please just go!**_

_**Zetsu – he's in the room! WHOA! His black side doesn't give a shit while the white side is frowning a little.**_

I grin slightly to the group and go to order dinner, the quicker this day ends the quickly I get my home back to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAA I don't want it too end soon –sob- sooo meaaan! 12 – 9! I'm winning! Thank you Jashin and all the other gods in this screwed up world~! Oh and there are a chappieor chappies left so pleeeaseee stay tuned! Don't forget to review!**

**Also I think you all know who Carmen will be with o.o he won by like 9 votes! Dei only got 2 loll please can your favourite part and what you loved bout this~**


	24. Fail and Nekos! Part 1

**Chibi Days Episode 22**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22! Almost done with this story~ yahoo~!<p>

Kiba: you're happy about your story ending?

Kinder cause then I get to think of ideas for the next story of Chibi days~

Kiba: yeah… you mean a sequel then?

That's what it's called! Always wondered what it was called…

Kiba: yeah it's called a sequel! **1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith, Luna Robinson, Lilith Everwood and Starr Roberts.**

You are awesome my doggy friend! On with the story!

* * *

><p>I am awesome, why you may be asking my 'adoring' audience, I MADE PANCAKES! AGAIN!<p>

I shuffle a yawn and a cough while putting the last of the pancakes on a plate as Luna entered the room in her happy 9am glory.

"Morning Sunny," she says while stretching, still in her orange long sleeved shirt which has a black heart on the front of it where the heart is and red and black short-shorts.

"Yo blue moon," I say while handing her the plate of pancakes. Last night I looked up full moon and found a blue full moon, since then Luna has been repeating 'blue moon' till I threatened to behead her with Hidan's scythe which seemed to work as she now shuts up about it… only thing she didn't notice is that he doesn't have his scythe in this world.

Luna grins while taking a bite out of her pancakes before looking round my 'welcoming' kitchen, "where is everyone?" she asks as I point to my back garden where the Akatsuki are finishing off the amazing jutsu which SHOULD take them back to their own world. By 'should' I mean 'it better or I'm whooping their asses'

I lean my chin on my palm as I watch her consume her pancakes with a grin plastered on her face.

"How's your arm anyway, Sunny?" Luna asks as I give her a slight glare before looking to my arm, I had some painkillers to dull the pain or I'll be going bat crazy on all of the Akatsuki members.

"Better, lots of painkillers so I might go drunk-like today so you've been warned," like I warned everyone else of my bat crazy drunk self.

I yawn while stretching my muscles out as I watch Luna finish her oh-so-lovely pancakes before sitting in front of me as I lean on back against the kitchen counter.

"What?" I ask while raising a brow at the blue-haired-hyper-girl as she grins so bright that I think I have lost sight in my left eye.

"Who do you loooooveeeeeee~ Carmen?" she questions as I am very tempted to throw an orange and a pear at her face. And yes people… I have a bowl of fruit behind me.

"No one," I say while reaching back and grabbing an apple from said fruit bowl, taking a huge bite out of it.

She whines with a pout while pushing her arms together, do the 'big-breast' trick that she does when she wants something from Pein which works 9 of our 10 times. The 1 time it doesn't work is when it's a meeting and he goes 'boss' on everyone.

"Okay, okay," I repeat as Luna perks up, grinning like a girl who got her very first puppy. "I don't 'love' anyone yet, but I do find most of the members smexy and hot," I say proudly while taking another bite out of the apple. Zetsu, Konan and Tobi are the only people I don't find hot. If Konan was a guy then maybe… just maybe… and for Tobi I hate his guts so yeah… no happening.

Luna headers the counter while murmuring something about someone being childish and immature and yes people… this is coming from the girl who loves an 'orange/Pein' more then a 'grapefruit/Sasori'. And yet she adores to be called a red-head-lover.

"Get off of my counter I just cleaned that," I say while pushing her head up and off of my counter, seriously I **JUST** cleaned that.

"Carmen you are so blind to guys,"

"Says the woman who fell for an anime character who appeared on the screen for 5 seconds then POW 'I'm in love with that orange haired power-gone-mad-loon-a-tic-who-thinks-he's-god-but-has-as-much-power-as-a-sparkly-gay-vampire'," I say in one breath as she rolls her eyes at me before yawning a little while putting her plates in my 'beloved' sink.

"He's NOT from twilight!" Luna yells while glaring at me as I glare back, we both hate twilight with a dying will, almost as much as we hate Sasuke and Oro-chi-gay.

"Yeah-Yeah whatever you say," I say while shaking my hand as if dismissing the subject which Luna doesn't seem to get.

"Pein-sama doesn't look like a vampire, Hidan does he looks like Dracula," she murmurs low as if not wanting me to hear that which I do.

"HE DOES NOT," I yell while glaring at her, he does not! "He looks more like an old drunken hobo/homo!"

And like that Luna has fallen off of her seat, holding her sides laughing. I think for a moment, repeating what I just yelled before covering my mouth, trying to stop the laughing fit which forces its way out and shows itself to the world.

"O-Oh m-m-my K-K-Kami h-h-how d-d-did I-I c-come u-u-up w-with that?!" I yell painfully while holding my sides, oh the pain! Oh how I curse you-you non-working pain killers!

Luna slowly stands up, slowly stopping her laughter while wiping a some tears from her eyes as my sides slowly stop hurting, oh my god I should take more then 2 painkillers more often, I make stupid things sound so funny!

"Whoa you should take painkillers more often," Luna says while giggling, still holding her sides, "your more funny this way and less violent," she giggles more as they slowly start.

"Yes I'm as funny as a Tobi on crack… oh… my… god… we must try that out! I wanna see a high Tobi!" I yell randomly as my laughter stops and I look at Luna with a serious look. She stares at me for a second before holding her sides again, falling to the floor with laughter.

"S-s-stop i-i-it m-m-m-my p-p-poor s-s-s-sides!" Luna says while holding her 'poor' sides. I didn't know her sides her penniless? I would give her £5 but I need that for my next Akatsuki key-ring, I NEED a Kakuzu key-ring for my collection.

"What is going on in here," Pein demands while walking in from the back garden, a serious look on his face as his girlfriend is going red in the face on the kitchen floor, acting like she's dying.

"I'm killing Luna with laughter," I say with a serious look on my face while turning to Pein, "did you know your hair is orange? Whoa you remind me of the chocolate orange terry chocolate orange!" I say with a serious look before gasping, giving him a look of surprise, "YOUR NEW NAME IS TERRY!" I say while pointing a finger to Pein as he is giving me a 'you have lost your mind' look as Luna is hitting her fists against the floor, laughing a lot more then she should, she could die like that.

"Well," Pein says while shaking his head, picking up Luna as she is still giggling, covering her mouth as her eyes are tearing up. "We will be starting our jutsu now, follow me," he says while carrying Luna as she slowly stops laughing and I follow like a person in the army would. Hey I DID warn people I would act drunk like because of these _wonderful_ painkillers.

"Hello you wonderfully awful people and your leader," I say before showing my hand to Pein as he sighs, knowing what I'm going to say, "**Terry**," I say seriously while looking round at everyone, saluting as they are in a line, like in the army, and Luna once again sets off in a wave of laughter.

Everyone seems to give me weird looks like they are saying 'you have finally lost your mind' when my answer is 'I didn't lose it I left it in my room, under my bed, its in hiding ya know' as I grin to their weird-ed out look.

"Oh come on people~ I'm not that weird~ you should see me when I'm REALLY drunk but then again I have never tried alcohol… so no one really knows how I'm like… whoa I must get drunk some time in my life and get Luna to record me," I say seriously as Pein walks pass me after putting Luna down who is once again laughing, slowly walking away from me so she has a change to breath this wonderful air.

"Carmen is more crazy then Tobi," Tobi says while laughing, jumping slightly between Deidara and Zetsu who are standing there calming, giving me weird looks.

"Well, let's beginning shall we," Pein says while not really giving any choice as everyone starts making their own handsigns and he does his own at such a super speedy speed which makes me say aloud 'oh my god… Terry is Superman's son' which Luna didn't seem to hear as she is at the other end of the circle of ninjas, away from my drunk like self.

"Time-space style, space rip jutsu," Pein says while making the sign of the tiger… growl… as everyone also makes that sign and a huge flood of light and smoke fills the circle they are standing in.

Luna screams a little while I close my eyes, saying the first thing that comes to mind, "NOOOO you Akatsuki can't go to heaven! Your not good enough for it you rat-monkey-hybrids!" I yell randomly as I hear coughing and the light slowly starts to go away, after awhile I start coughing and so does Luna, what the hell was that?! Did Jesus decide to show how people really walk on water? Well he loses seeing as these ninjas can walk on water AND up a tree. SO BEAT THAT JESUS!

"Well…" I hear Kakuzu say as the smoke and light clears and there stand… the Akatsuki… as nekos… okay laughing fit in…3…2…1…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Y-y-you g-g-g-guys l-l-l-look l-l-like n-n-nekos!" I yell while holding my stomach, the pains of cramps and red in the face-ness comes back.

"Umm… Carmen?" Luna says as I slowly open my eyes at her, grinning like a retard and notice something… she has blonde cat ears (seeing as she IS a natural blonde) too along with a long blonde tail.

"Oh… shit… no," I say while reaching for my head as I see Hidan snickering as Tobi is running away from Deidara and into the house while he yells treats at him saying its all his fault… his fault why? I do not know… okay back to the head bit. I reach up and feel a super soft furry-ness. I run my hand over their outline… they are cat ears… oh fuck you Jesus you caused this you fake ninja!

"Sunny is soo cute!" Luna gushes while playing with my tail as it swishing back and forwards, I have no idea how to control that thing. "AND soft!" she gushes more while petting my ears which twitch, I think in irritation.

"Luna… back away before I bite your hand off," I say with a glare as she backs away… very… very slowly.

"Okay, well I want my drunk Carmen back she made me laugh," she says while pouting and holds onto Pein's arm as he stands there, looking over his Neko group minus Deidara and Tobi who ran / was chased into the house.

"Terry you better find a way to reverse this!" I yell at him while tugging at my ears which hurt… A LOT! "Fuck you sensitive things!" I yell even louder at the pain in my ears, seriously that was more painful then someone's chair leg stepping on my foot… and trust me… that hurts like a son-of-a-bitch plus Hidan in the mornings.

Pein glares at me, responding to his new name Terry, "I will, but for the mean time we will all stay calm," he says while looking round the group as Tobi's screaming is heard from inside the house and everyone doesn't even look at the house, acting like they didn't even hear the scream.

"We are part cat now," Itachi says while stepping out of the circle and looks round the group, "so we might obtain the natural instincts of one as well," Itachi says so smart like as Pein nods like he understands him… which I don't.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what I-chi just said?" I ask while looking round the group as Hidan, Kisame and Luna raise their hand as if answering my question like saying 'I have no fucking idea what the Uchiha said'.

Pein sighs while looking to Luna and I before looking to the two other Akatsuki members, "he means, in the simplest way possible, we may gain the needs of a cat, like to eat, drink, hunt," not happening Pein I don't hunt yet alone eat fish, "become territorial, meaning you Carmen," he says while looking to me with a smirk on his face while I glare at him and cover my mouth as I refuse to hiss at him but instead growl in my throat at him.

"Fuck you Terry," I say while smirking at him. He rolls his eyes slightly at me, before once again, looking to us all.

"And last but not least… breed," and like that I am giving Pein a WTF look while Luna is blushing as bright as Kakuzu's eyes… well the red part at least.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say while walking towards Pein with a 'hold everything you sparkly vampire orange' as he gives me 'spit it out already' look which I glare at, hissing slightly, "You doo know Luna and I are teenagers right?" I say while crossing my arms, everyone knows Teenagers are the worst at keeping their bodies to themselves. I have no problem and neither does Luna… that doesn't say the same for Deidara and Hidan now does it.

"I know that," he says while giving me a 'almighty' look, "which is why I suggest you get a weapon ready," he says with a smirk and a twitch of his tail before walking back into the house with the rest of the Akatsuki and Luna who calls some milk, being a cat like person.

I think what he said over before heading inside, going to make yet another barricade.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin… FOR NOW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its 12 – 10 so they are catching up O_O oh well we got like another 2-3 chapters left so I doubt they can win in that short time. <strong>

**Also please review, favourite and follow Chibi Days~ I hope you all loved it and please review saying your favourite part and funniest part! **

**THIS MEANS YOU SENSEI I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT!**


	25. THE END!

**Chibi Days Episode 23**

Oh my Jashin… MY LAST CHAPTER OF CHIBI DAYS!

Shino: his story only has 23 chapters… I guess that is alright.

Yo Shino my buggy friend~

Shino: hello

You're the disclaimer person this time~

Shino: … okay… **1Zara-Uchiha1 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the Akatsuki members. OR any of the names of movies or anything… But she only owns Carmen Smith, Luna Robinson, Lilith Everwood and Starr Roberts.**

Thank you Shino~ on with the story! Also sorry this was late been planning for the Cosplay / Comic Con which was TODAY (wrote this Saturday the 27th of October) AND IT ROCKED! I GOT HUGED BY A KAKASHI COSPLAYER AND '**ALMOST**' GOT GLOMPED BY AN OROCHIMARU COSPLAYER! (For the record my friends and we went as Team 7 and I was stuck as an AWESOME looking Sasuke Uchiha XD LUNA WAS SAKURA!)

* * *

><p>I sneeze for maybe the 100th time today… waits… Ahcoo! Bleh I hate this!<p>

"Ahcoo!" I sneeze violently while covering my mouth. Sadly… I am allergic to cat fur which annoys the hell out of me seeing as I like cats, they are soo cool and lovely.

"Bless you, Sunny," Luna sings while playing with Pein's neko ears while she sits on his lap, she has been playing with his neko ears for the past hour while I've been wearing this cold mask that the Japanese wear since I've been sneezing none stop.

"She doesn't need blessing, she needs anger management," Kisame jokes as I lunge at him, only to be held back by Itachi who is telling me not to start random fights. Oh hell no! The fishy dies today! I've only been anger management 5 times and it's been hell each time!

"Go die in fresh water sharky!" I yell angrily while Kisame starts chucking at my reaction. That's it the fishy is dying by the hands of me with a bowl of fresh water and the bowie knife! WHERE IS MY BOWIE KNIFE!?

"Kisame, do not terrorise her, she can be lethal at times," Itachi warns his partner while slowly letting me go as my temper slowly dies down a little. Next time the fishy dies a horrible death.

Kisame rolls his eyes slightly while shrugging before walking into MY kitchen as I sneeze again, covering my mouth like before.

"Oi, Orange, when is your oh-so-great Jutsu going to be fixed?" I ask while giving him a blank look which he oh-so-kindly returns to me.

"It should be done in an hour or two, Sasori, Kakuzu and Konan are fixing it as we speak and breathe," Orange says while giving me his orange stare as Luna plays with his orange ears… which look very soft for the record.

"Bleh," is all I say before walking to my phone which was beside Deidara on the sofa as said blonde was watching the perverted show called Family Guy. I don't watch the show unlike Luna; the ninjas really seem to like it for some strange reason.

I plop down beside the blond while texting Lilith and Starr to get round my house as soon as possible. I add the simple words 'Neko Akatsuki' at the bottom of my message and 5 seconds later I got 2 'be right there' messages from said girls.

"What are you doing, hmm?" Deidara asks somewhat cheerfully while leaning his chin on my shoulder, staring down at my phone as I go onto my music selection while pulling my headphones out and plugging them into my phone.

"I'm about to listen to some music," I say to him while offering him my left headphone while I put my right into my right ear. He nods with a slight smirk before taking it and putting it into his left ear.

I listen carefully as the song 'All Star' which makes me think of Digimon comes on as I hum softly to it as I watch Hidan walk into the room, shirtless with his neko ears and tail in plain view.

"Hidan put a shirt on," I say half heartedly as I continue to softly hum to my 'All Star' song as he looks at me with a large smirk on his face… shit no. "Whatever you are thinking I don't give a shit so piss off," I say with a glare with my oh-love-loved birdie as I listen to my awesome song.

"Fuck you bitch," he says with his smirk before ripping my headphone out of my ear which makes me wince at that, that hurt a little bit. I glare at him and throw a punch only for it to be caught. He smirks as I glare. The midget is asking for it now.

"Midget I will stop you from having children in a second," I growl as he continues to give me a smirk as I try to punch him with my other first only for that fist to be caught as well.

I glare more as he pulls most of my arms up which results me in jumping off of the sofa, my phone landing in Dei's lap.

"Hidan," I growl lowly as his grin grows and the doorbell rings.

I try to pull loose to answer the door but see Luna run to the door, jumping off of her love before running for it.

"I'm coming~!" she yells as she opens the door and soon gets glomped by Starr who yells oh so happily in joy. Luna giggles while hugging her back as I just watch as Lilith walks into the house, chuckling a little.

"Pein control your member!" I yell to Orange as he watches with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I did suggest a weapon," he says with his smirk as I send him a death glare. Oh you're next on my hit-list stupid annoying Orange. I turn my glare to Hidan as his smirk grows more as he pulls me closer to carry me and makes a dash for the garden, me yelling threats at him while doing it.

"Hidan put me down you oversized albino rabbit! I'll rip your head off and sell it off to Kakuzu! I hate you let me go you bastard!" I yell angrily while glaring at him while his smirk only grows more.

He stops near the Japanese maple tree which stands tall near the corner of my garden, and slowly settles me down beside him. I send him a nasty glare while taking a step back from him.

"Stop being such a fucking bitch would ya," he murmurs while rolling his eyes at me. I glare more at him before sneezing behind the mask.

"Ahcoo! Damn it!" I say while covering my mouth and notice that this mask is doing jack all. I sigh slightly while tightening it, hopefully that will stop me from sneezing. "Ahcoo!" maybe not.

"Jashin take a fucking tissue you bitch!" he yells angrily for some reason as I give him the birdie before running pass him into the house and dive into Kisame's lap, he's super tall and will protect me.

"Save me Toto!" I yell while trying to hide myself with his blue arm as he gives me a VERY confused and annoyed look… ha-ha he knows what Toto means.

"No,"

"Why not Kisame?!"

"GoldClownfish,"

"Your still mad over that!?"

"You bitch!" Hidan yells while pointing a finger at me, red in the face… with rage as I am sitting in Kisame's lap, glaring at him slightly.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Get the fuck out of sharky's fucking lap!"

"Make me midget!"

"If he won't I will," Kisame says while pushing me out of his lap and onto the hard… cold…cold floor.

"What the hell dude?!" I yell while looking at Kisame who is giving me a blank look, he gives me a 'you know' look as I slowly stand up and back away from Hidan and Kisame, heading for my stairs.

"GoldClownfish AND MIDGET screw you both!" I yell angrily while running up my stairs and straight into my room as I lock it and start barricading it with all of my stuff like bed, closet, TV and more.

"Get the fuck out of there you fucking bitch!" Hidan yells as I hear no Kisame… whoa he couldn't care less it seems.

"Hell no go drown yourself!" I yell angrily back as I hear him stomp away from my door and down the stairs. I grin victoriously while humming a happy tune~ I won~!

**Akatsuki POV**

Everyone watches as Hidan stomps down the poor wooden stairs, a scowl on his face which only got worst as he plopped down on Carmen's recliner.

"Evil fucking bitch," he says with a twitch of his cat ears and tail, "acting so fucking high and mighty, should fucking go die," he grumbles angrily as Luna grins to Hidan, a grin on her lips as she pulls herself away from her soft embrace of Pein who didn't seem to mind, on the outside at least.

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan, you really don't know Sunny that well~" Luna hums happily earning a glare from Hidan who earned a death glare from Pein, the angry orange.

"Yeah, so fucking what," Hidan grumbles to himself, folding his legs into a more comfortable position as Luna continued to grin at him.

"Well Sunny is a girl who likes to protect her friends," Luna says while tapping her chin in thought, walking back to Pein before sitting down on him and leaning back into her lover as Hidan seemed to be listening carefully though he was pretending to watch the TV which was showing 'Tom and Jerry'.

"She may seem like she knows everything that is going on but inside she is pretty shy," Luna says while earning a hearty chuckle from most of the men in the room, clearly not believing what Luna just said.

"WELL she is shy around the person she loves, last time she went out with a guy she went all shy and cute and sweet around him… he asked if she was ill or insane which resulted in her breaking up with him," Luna sings with a grin as most of the guys in the room look amazed… probably not at all believing the facts which were told to them by Carmen's best friend, Luna.

"Carmen… can be sweet?" Tobi asks while tilting his head to the side, his ears flicking a lot as he does that. "Carmen can tastes nice and be cute?" he asks with even more confusion in his voice.

"She can be when she loves someone, oh and she loves a possessive and somewhat controlling guy but not an abusive guy," Luna sings with a grin on her face, she was telling the truth and nothing but the truth.

She glances to Hidan who had his face in his hands; she then gave him a confused look before turning to Pein who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," Pein says while pulling Luna onto the seat beside him before standing up, "I am going to check on our Jutsu," Pein says before walking out into the back garden and Starr soon walks out with her head hanging softly.

"Pein kicked me out of the garden,"

"And what were you doing in the garden?" Kisame asks with confusion in his voice.

"Glomping Sasori,"

"… I see,"

A wave of awkward silence washes over the living room as Starr quickly regains her cheerfulness by glomping Luna who happily glomped back. It seems things are right again… well for now seeing as Hidan escapes from the room with a look of thought on his face… which is a rare occasion to ever happen for him.

**Back-To-Carmen's POV**

I have now finished shifting piece of furniture in front of me room and I have my key to my bathroom along with the mini cooler which I stocked up ages ago. I grin slightly as I turn to my radio and place a CD into it as the song 'closer' by 'Ne-Yo' plays. I really like this song… for… reasons of my own.

I hum some lyrics to myself and hear the banging of fists on my door. I roll my eyes as the voice of a midget fills my ears.

"Oi Bitch! Open up we fucking need to fucking talk," he yells loudly while pounding my poor door which makes a noise of pain each time it is hit.

I sigh softly, feeling like I had finally gotten some peace and sneeze… loudly. "Ahcoo!" I sneeze and rub my nose, really the weird fidgeting feeling leaving my nose.

"Oi the fuck up already!" he yells again as I growl softly under my breath before removing the small stuff off of my barricade, I'm only doing this for one reason and one reason only… Hidan has never wanted to 'talk' before plus he has never said he wanted to 'talk' either.

"Alright-Alright!" I yell through the door while putting my stuff away before starting to push and pull and heavy stuff away from my door. "I'm coming you damn midget," I quickly remove my stuff from my door and unlock it, sneezing while doing it. I seriously hate being allergic to cats, seeing as I don't mind the creatures and they seem to LOVE me… yeah bad combination.

Once I open the door and slowly move to the side, Hidan quickly walks into my room without permission and my eye twitches with annoyance… note-to-self: burn his clothes.

"The hell do you want Hidan," I so nicely ask while crossing my arms over my chest only to quickly cover my nose as a sneeze came from my nose and mouth. "Fuck me," I murmur to myself while wrinkling my nose at the feeling.

I look to Hidan after sneezing to see him unlocking my windows, throwing them open with a small grin on his face. I give him a questionable look while walking over to him, crossing my arms over once again.

"Do you need anything, Midget," I ask 'nicely' as he looks to me, a determined look on his face. I sneeze again and again cover my mouth though the mask on my face is already covering it.

"I… err… need to fucking… ask you something," he says as I raise a brow to him… did he pause? He is actually thinking what he is saying through?! Oh…my…Jashin… someone call Jashin his worshipper has been taken over by God!

I nod my head to him to continue though I'm slightly confused right now… crazy bastard. I eye him carefully as he slowly nudges himself over to me, his ears on edge and places his hands on my shoulders in a serious matter… seriously who is this bastard?!

He shallows deeply, so loud that I can hear him shallow and his purple-pink eyes pierce mine. "Will you… be mine?"

"No," I quickly answer while glaring deeply at him. I hate being lied to no matter what the lie is. He gives a blank look which quickly turns into a small pissed off and confused one.

Before he can answer I quickly kneel him where it doesn't shine and rush out of the room, jump down the flight of stairs and run to Pein who is sitting with Luna on his lap… almost as always, both of their ears and tails flickering as they talk.

"Tell me your Jutsu is ready!"

"Yes… it is ready now,"

"GOOD!" I yell while running to the garden to see Itachi and Lilith talking under a tree. Her face continues to flash red as they talk and Itachi continues to glance to her before looking to the ground or the sky.

I sigh under my breath as Pein walks out into the garden, a sobbing Luna holding onto his arm as he walks, and soon the other Akatsuki members follow after him, including… Hidan.

I spare him a glance as the girls, excluding Konan, gather near the side of the house as the Akatsuki gang gather into a circle and start making handsigns before finishing on Snake.

A bright light shines between them but none of the members look away as the light gets even brighter and I close my eyes at the brightness… it hurts.

"ITS WORKED! TOBI BELIEVES IT WORKED!" Tobi yells as I slowly open my eyes as they soon become used to the dullness of the clouds over my garden and the absentness of the bright light. I look round and see a large portal like black hole in the ground, in the middle of the Akatsuki as everyone peers into it. I soon notice that the cat ears and tails are gone from the Akatsuki. I reach up to my head and feel no ears and reach down and feel no tail. Thank god it worked.

I glance to everyone and watch as Deidara pushes Tobi in, I hold in a snicker as I hear Tobi's high pitch scream as he falls in.

"Tobi, are you alive," Pein asks with such little care as minutes slowly pass by.

"Tobi's head hurts! Tobi landed by the Akatsuki base and onto the entry!" Tobi yells back as my heart clenches hard… it worked… it really worked.

Kisame cheers loudly before jumping in, a grin on his face as he gives my gang the peace sign while jumping. I snicker slightly as he yells 'Sharks rule suckers!' while jumping into the hole which reminds me of a black hole.

Itachi looks away from the hole and slowly walks over to Lilith who has unshed tears in her eyes.

"Itachi…" she says softly as he moves his hands to the back of his neck and starts to move his hands a little before taking off his necklace and holding it in front of him. He gives a soft smile before moving his hands to the back of her neck, doing the necklace round her neck as he pulls his hands away. His necklace hanging loosely on her neck.

Tears start to break out as hugs him, burying her face into his shoulder as he slowly hugs her round her lower back, his chin on the top of her head as he stares into the wall behind her.

"Peeeiinnn-saaaaamaaaa!" I hear Luna yell as I look to her as he successfully tackles Pein into a hug, pushing herself and Pein to the ground as she starts crying into his chest, herself between his legs as he uses his arms to support himself and Luna from hitting the ground.

He gives a small sigh before tapping her head, stroking her head softly while murmuring some soft words to her. I gag slightly at the lovely-dovely-ness.

I soon grin as Deidara jumps black hole, a grin on his face while yelling 'KATSU' while grinning to everyone. He seems very happy to be leaving us.

I move my hand over my ears as tears threaten to flow, they are really leaving us… they… really are… leaving… maybe for good.

"Saasorrri can't leave me!" I hear Starr yell as I hear something hit the ground; I'm taking the 'something' to be Sasori's behind hitting the ground. I can hear Sasori sigh from here.

I whine to myself softly as my throat starts to clench as tears roll down my cheeks, I… maybe… might… not want them to go.

"Oi," I hear a guy say as I look up to see Hidan giving me a look… I'm not sure what the looks means right now… I just know it isn't an annoyed one.

I give him a sour look before looking to the ground; he's one of the last people I want to see when I'm crying like this.

I feel my chin and neck being softly pushed upwards and see Hidan staring down on me with a slightly amused look on his face. I try my best to glare at him but… I can't… I don't know why… but I can't… damn you Jashin!

"Insult me and you lose something precious before you leave," I say with a small tone of 'I will do it' in my voice as he leans his forehead onto mine, having to lean downwards just to touch mine.

He rolls his eyes at me as I try to lean away from his hand only to have the grip on my chin tighten. My eyes widen a tiny bit as a smirk appears on his face.

"Hold fucking still," he says with a weird tone in his voice as he pecks my jaw before moving pass them to my neck. Make that I have kissed 3 Akatsuki members now!

I feel a small pain in my neck only for the pain to turn from small to 'ITS BURNS LIKE HELL!' like in seconds. I take a deep breath while moving my hand to the place the burning is coming from which is also where Hidan's mouth went.

I move my hand away from my neck and see red… bright crimson red. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You b-b-bit me! You actually fucking bit me and broke my fucking skin!" I shudder while glaring at my hand; the tears are gone and is now replaced with bright red blood. I glare at Hidan as he gives a cheeky grin before running to the black hole.

"Sayonara evil bitch! You fucking belong to fucking me and Jashin now!" he yells while jumping backwards into the black hole with a slick smirk on his hot face… what… the… fuck… just happened!?

I clench my fist at him as I look to my hand and put my other hand to my neck and see more blood on it.

"Well fuck me," I say while holding a hand on my neck, trying to stop myself from losing anymore blood. I look to Luna and Pein as Pein is now standing up and holding Luna at arms length as she shudders and cries like a baby.

He gives her a tiny smile before giving her a peck on the forehead before letting go of her arms. Luna yells his name as he jumps back into the hole and I watch as a bright light hits me right in the face.

"Fuuuuuccck," I swear as I cover my eyes. After a few minutes of light it dulls down and like that… the black hole is gone… seriously… what the fuck!?

"They… left," Lilith says while looking to where the hole once was, placing her hand on the necklace that Itachi put round her neck, a small tear runs down her cheek as she slowly whips it away.

"Saasorrri soo meaaan," Starr whines while rubbing the continuously falling tears away, a sad look on her face along with a large frown.

"Pein-sama…" Luna murmurs softly as she trembles softly, her eyes locked on the ground where the hole once was.

I cast everyone a sad look before wiping the remaining tears away from my eyes. "Well… they are gone now," I say to them then quickly walk inside, heading for my room for a place to think.

I quickly fall back onto my bed and touch my neck to see the bleeding has stopped. I look to my door as I hear it open and see Luna in the doorway, red eyes from crying.

"Carmen," she murmurs while walking in and sitting beside me as I am lying down, "Do you think… we're see them again?" Luna asks softly, her eyes begging for a nice answer. I glance to her before closing my eyes, feeling a little dizzy myself.

"Yes… I think we will… sooner then we should."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Its finally ended… but yeah a squeal coming up so don't cry. :) so yeah be happy! What happens next is a secret~!<strong>_

_**Please review, favourite and alert~**_

_**There is a poll on my Profile if you want Chibi Days to continue!**_


	26. SEQUEL!

**The Squeal of Chibi Days is on my profile and is called 'Psycho Days! Let The Games Begin!' PLEASE REVIEW MY SQUEAL!**

**Lots of love,**

**1Zara-Uchiha1**

**XOXO**

**P.S,**

**You are going to love the Squeal XD I am just by writing it!**


	27. EXTRA CHAPTER FOR MY FANS

**Chibi Days RANDOM EXTRA EPISODE!**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden or anything said in this chapter BUT my OCS!**

* * *

><p>Okay… it seems SOMEONE has stolen my Wii remote while I went to the bathroom… oh this is WAR people!<p>

"Okay," I begin while pacing along my crew which is Lilith, Starr and Luna, they shall help me find the person who stole my remote, "someone stole my Wii remote while I went to the bathroom and it is DYING as we speak, our mission, find who did it," I say while crossing my arms over my chest, someone is gonna get Bowie knifed today!

"NUU they are killing the remote!" Starr yells loudly while jumping to her feet, hands in the air and she seems to be waving them like she just doesn't care.

"So," Lilith starts while standing up from the sofa, a look of confusion as she looks to me, "someone stole your remote while you went to the bathroom?"

"Yes," I say, straight to the point as Luna quickly leaves the room and I eye her, at least she didn't go to the kitchen.

"I shall go find the Puppet," Starr says before sprinting out of the room, going to find the puppet of wonders. I nod my head to myself before nodding to Lilith who follows me out and into the living room, where Starr and Luna seem to be.

"The puppet KNOWS!" Starr says while glomping me before pointing to Sasori who seems to be watching us three as Luna is whispering stuff to her annoying orange person.

"He knows who stole my remote?" I asks with my puppy eyes.

"No… he knows how to make salsa,"

"… The fuck?" I say with a dumbfounded and confused look as many other people are giving both Starr and Sasori a confused look… seriously? The fuck?

"Oi bitch," my 'nickname' is said and like that I am ignoring the person who called me that… oh come on we ALL know who calls me that out of all the hairless weasels in this group… okay Itachi and some other members are cool but the others are hairless weasels.

"Umm… Carmen?" Lilith says as I give her a cheerful smile which makes her chuckle a little, she's awesome she knows what I'm up to.

"Biiitttcccch! Get off your fucking ass and fucking come over here,"

"Okay its official," I say calmly while slowly turning to Hidan who is watching me, all smexy like with no shirt and tight jeans, "when the giant fluffy dinosaurs take over the world, I am NOT saving your ass," I say with a blank look which makes most of the members and people, meaning the childish and cool people, start laughing their asses off.

"I have no idea where she got that from," Sasori says calmly as he is not one of the cool people; see his expression has changed at all!

"Neither do I, maybe from Starr or Lilith," Kisame adds on as he finally stops laughing like a crazy person which he is.

"I have yet to see her sane self," and like that Pein has joined our conversation! YAY FOR THE ORANGE!

"When I die, I'm going to haunt the fuck out of you people!" I decide to end with that before calmly walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Nuuu don't haunt me!" Starr yells while running into the kitchen glomping me onto the floor, ow my face.

I very slowly and carefully detach Starr from me and jump off of the floor while rubbing my nose, yep its bleeding.

I very slowly walk over to the tissues and whip away the blood as it slowly stops flowing, much better. I slowly turn around and see no Starr, Ahh she fled the room like a child.

I walk into the living room and say something to scare everyone, just to be a bitch, "It's a beautiful day... now watch some asshole fuck it up," I say with a nod before turning to Hidan, give him the birdie before sitting down on my recliner and notice something… there is something in my pocket.

"Oh look my remote," I say blankly as I take my remote out of my pocket and wave it around softly for everyone to see; now I'm blushing and feeling like an idiot… whoa.

I glare at Hidan as he starts laughing his ass off at me while I put my remote in my black hoodie's pocket and walk over to him calmly, just as he stops laughing like an idiot.

"Trust no man, fear no bitch. But this bitch you should fear since I'm gonna bitch slap you with a taco," I say calmly to him with a too-calm-to-be-joking smile while walking to the kitchen to get said bitch-slapping taco for the idiot.

"FUUUCK!" he yells as I walk back into the room with a frozen taco. Yes. I meant it people.

May Jashin have mercy on my enemy, Hidan, 'cause _I _sure as hell won't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review, favourite and alert~<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter for my fans! Don't forget to read Psycho Days my new one which has Carmen and Luna along with the Akatsuki in it! ITS ON HOLD FOR NOW!_**


	28. The Restarting of Chibi Days

Hey everyone! 1Zara-Uchiha1 here :D

It seems many people seem to perfer Chibi Days to Psycho Days so I'm going to be a epic person and restart Chibi Days up though I will badly try to have a plot to it this time but I cannot promise kkay :P seeing as I FINISH SCHOOL IN LESS THEN 2 MONTHS :D So yes... these last two months I'm having shit-crazy amount of Exams... WISH ME LUCK I'LL NEED IT DX

So yeah~ hope everyone is happy hearing this cause this will be a hell of a lot of work for me... ahaha...ha... shit I'm in trouble XD

Lots of love from your Bat-Shit crazy Author,

1Zara-Uchiha1


End file.
